


What if...?

by Uchiha_no_Hime



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arya Stark-centric, Arya is the best, Bran Stark Has Emotions, Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, F/M, Jon Snow Knows Something, Jon Snow is King in the North, Jon Snow is a Stark, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon Snow-centric, King Jon Snow, Knight Brienne of Tarth, Minor Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Minor Meera Reed/Bran Stark, Political Jon Snow, Pregnant Arya Stark, Princess Arya Stark, Protective Jaime Lannister, Queen Daenerys Targaryen, Sassy Arya Stark, Three-Eyed Raven Bran Stark, Tyrion Lannister Deserves Better
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 35,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchiha_no_Hime/pseuds/Uchiha_no_Hime
Summary: What if?Relatos de mundos alternos en Game of Thrones.Donde una sola decisión lo puede cambiar todo. Más que todo centrados en Arya y/o Jon.Se aceptan solicitudes.
Relationships: Arya Stark & Gendry Waters, Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Arya Stark/Willas Tyrell, Daenerys Targaryen & Iron Throne, Davos Seaworth & Jon Snow, Davos Seaworth/Marya Seaworth, Harrold Hardyng/Sansa Stark, Jaime Lannister/Arya Stark, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Jon Snow & Arya Stark, Jon Snow/Arya Stark, Meera Reed/Bran Stark, Rickon Stark/Original Female Character(s), Satin Flowers & Jon Snow, Tyrion Lannister/Arya Stark
Comments: 23
Kudos: 50





	1. El Rey y la Reina

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Este es el primero de una serie de relato de Una Canción de Hielo y Fuego. Todo esto pertenece a George RR Martin. Yo solo juego un poco.
> 
> Relato #1  
> "Una realidad donde Arya y Jon Stark reinan en el norte como el Rey y la Reina en el Norte y Riverlands"

Jon observó como una fina capa de hielo cubría el suelo. Su respiración provocaba un viento helado y podía sentir la cara fría. Pero nada de eso importaba. El invierno era tan parte de él que ahora el frío era casi imperceptible, tan acostumbrado como estaba. Después de la Larga Noche le siguió una pequeña época de invierno que cubrió la totalidad de los Siete Reinos, desde el Norte a Dorne. Todo era una tierra de invierno perpetuo. Afortunadamente para los sureños, que no estaban acostumbrados a ásperos climas y vidas prácticas guiadas hacia la supervivencia en vez de una vida donde el lujo y los excesos eran la prioridad, el invierno no duró tanto como temían, la primavera llegó. La llamaron "La Eterna Primavera". Algo idealista en su opinión pero tenían su racionamiento: los cultivos parecieron multiplicarse, el clima era perfecto, no había guerras o amenazas y por fin podían vivir bajo una reina que de verdad le importara el reino. Daenerys Targaryen era una buena reina, tal vez no perfecta pero nadie lo era. Se preocupaba por su gente, era protectora y bondadosa pero firme y determinada cuando la situación lo necesitara.

Descubrir que era su sobrino había sido un choque total. Toda su vida creyó no ser más que el bastardo del norte. Fue a la Guardia Nocturna a buscar honor; y muchas cosas ocurrieron; se convirtió en Lord Comandante, dejó a la gente libre pasar la pared, lucho contra caminantes blancos, se convirtió en el Rey en el Norte, luchó en la guerra por el amanecer y luego todos los siete reinos lo conocieron como el hijo legítimo de Rhaegar Targaryen y Lyanna Stark. Pasó de ser un bastardo al heredero del trono de hierro. Y eso causó problemas.

Daenerys era muchas cosas, pero tranquila no era una de ellas. A sus ojos Jon era un peligro. Nacido y criado en Westeros, tenía el apoyo del norte y Riverlands, después de matar al Rey de la Noche, tenía el apoyo de todo Westeros si quería reclamar el trono. No ayudó que Jon se haya unido a Rhaegal y hubiera luchado en su espalda. Con Cersei vencida y ejecutada públicamente, Jon era el último obstáculo que la separaba de un trono que siempre creyó sería suyo legítimamente.

Hubo discusiones. Unos querían a la reina dragón, otros al salvador. Fue entonces que Jon se adelantó y en frente de los principales cabezas de las casas, abdico y le cedió el trono. Estaba cansado de la guerra y no iba a luchar por un trono que ni siquiera quería. Sin embargo, las discusiones siguieron, esta vez el tema fue el norte. Los lores y ladys del norte (y algunos de Riverlands) se mantuvieron firmes en su independencia, alegando de haber luchado por ella y no estar dispuestos a abandonarla ahora.

Daenerys tuvo que ser calmada por Tyrion Lannister (la mano de la reina), lord Varys, Missandei y, sorprendentemente, Olenna Tyrell. Todos acordaban que era mejor dejar ir al Norte y Riverlands que provocar otra guerra. Daenerys protestó; Jon podía recordar muy bien su cara de absoluta rabia cuando le dijeron que tenía que abandonar dos de sus siete reinos. Fueron días tensos y todos parecían pensar que en cualquier momento se libraría otra batalla. Los del Norte y los de Riverlands parecían estar en guardia y se mantenían para si mismos. Y fue en una tarde tranquila en la que Jon estaba sentando en los jardines de la Fortaleza Roja después de una agitada reunión que Varys y Tyrion Lannister se le acercaron con una propuesta atroz.

Querían que se casara con Daenerys, a su forma de ver era la única forma de librar a Westeros de otra guerra y por fin poder disfrutar de la paz.

-Quieren que me case con mi tía –casi siseo Jon viendo fijamente a los dos hombres parados en frente de él.

-Los Targaryen… -empezó Varys.

-¡No soy un Targaryen! –Replicó Jon sin dejar que continuara –Puedo haber nacido de Rhaegar Targaryen, pero soy un Stark– "Soy un Stark" palabras que jamás creyó poder decir, ahora prácticamente las gritaba a la cara de la araña y el diablillo.

No sabía que vieron en su rostro o que significaba la mirada que compartieron entre ellos, pero esa fue la única vez que tocaron el tema. La idea de casarse no era horrorosa para Jon como parecían creer. No, la idea de casarse _con_ Daenerys era lo que no soportaba.

Daenerys era hermosa, de eso no había duda. Una de las mujeres más hermosas que había visto, pero su forma de ser lo repelía. Podía ser mandona y parecía creer que su opinión era la única que importaba. No lo malinterpreten, era compasiva y bondadosa pero eso contrastaba con una necesidad de tener la razón y no querer que nadie la mandara. Era una mujer de aspecto valyrio que sabía que ella mandaba y no quería que nadie la contradijera. Además, parecía que Daenerys pensaba que era demasiado serio y poco apasionado. Si solo supiera.

Al final a Daenerys le tocó ceder. Y así fue como Riverlands y el Norte se separó del resto del reino y fue conocido como Las Tierras de Invierno. Con una rápida despedida y poca fanfarria los del el reino del norte volvieron a su hogar. Cuando llegó a Winterfell fue que las cosas volvieron a complicarse.

Todos estaban divididos sobre quién debía reinar. A pesar de que la voluntad de Robb lo legitimaba como un Stark, el descubrimiento de su sangre Targaryen sembró dudas. Bran, Rickon y Arya eran Stark legítimos. Decir quien debía mandar fue un caos. Fueron días largos y agotadores, había pasado toda una luna antes de que los Stark pudieran sentarse en el gran comedor junto a sus abanderados y discutir: descartaron a Bran por su incapacidad de continuar la línea Stark, pareció decepcionado pero no sorprendido, a su lado Meera Reed le tocó el hombro en gesto de consuelo, eso pareció animarlo lo suficiente como para ver el resto de la discusión cómodamente con su mano sosteniendo la de ella, Jon tuvo que sonreír ante la imagen; Rickon, con su temperamento rápido y fogoso, fue rápido en gritar que no quería ser el rey de nada, nadie lo corrigió, había crecido con Osha en Skagos y era demasiado salvaje para los lores y ladys, después de toda una vida de esconderse y luchar merecía descansar y no ocuparse de un puesto para el que nunca se le preparó. Todo pareció reducirse a él y a Arya, pero entonces Lord Manderly preguntó.

-¿Y qué pasa con Lady Sansa?

La habitación permaneció en silencio un momento antes de que Lord Glover respondiera

-El Rey Robb en su voluntad sacó oficialmente a Lady Sansa de la sucesión, ni ella ni sus hijos o cualquiera de sus descendientes tiene derecho el trono de invierno. No podía dejar que el reino cayera en manos de los Lannister.

Lady Maege intervino después

\- Lady Sansa pudo haber sido una mujer Stark pero se casó con el diablillo, eso la convirtió en una Lannister. De lo último que me entere, vive en el Valle con su prometido Harrold Hardyng, será la próxima Lady del Valle ahora que Lord Robin Arryn murió a causa del invierno y su prometido es el siguiente en la línea. Además, piensen mis lores y ladys, en serio quieren darle la corona a alguien que no estuvo con nosotros cuando más lo necesitamos. Pudo haber convencido a su prometido de haber mandado sus tropas a ayudar en la Larga Noche, pero muchas otras casas del sur lo hicieron.

El salón se sumió en el silencio más absoluto hasta que Lord Flint se levantara y su voz resonara sobre todos el comedor.

-Arya Stark luchó. Junto a nosotros. Su manada de lobos y la Hermandad sin Estandartes fueron invaluables en batalla. Su lobo huargo salvó a cientos de nuestros soldados. Ella misma es una de las luchadoras más feroces que he visto. Si alguien merece reinar, es ella

Lord Karstark intervino rápidamente

-Y Jon Stark asesinó al bastardo del Rey de la Noche. Si alguien merece la corona es él.

Un hombre grande y pelirrojo con un pez negro enmarcado en su armadura se levantó y reclamó la atención de todo el salón. Brynden Tully habló por todo Riverlands

-Arya es sangre de mi difunto hermano Lord Hoster. Lady Arya liberó a los prisioneros de guerra en Harrenhall, junto con la hermandad vengó la Boda Roja y ahora la Casa Frey está extinta, símbolo de lo que ocurre cuando se meten con un Stark. Fue declarada la reina por Lady Stoneheart antes de fallecer definitivamente y posee la corona del difunto Rey Robb. Para nosotros, ella es la que debe mandar

Los lores Blackwood, Bracken, Mallister, Whent y los demás gritaron apoyaron a Blackfish. Fue entonces que hubo lo que pareció una guerra de gritos entre lores y ladys del Norte y Riverlands. El comedor parecía estremecerse por sus gritos y lo único que podía hacer Jon era observar desde su asiento.

Recordaba perfectamente cuando por fin pudo volver a reunirse con Arya.

Después de que el Dios Rojo lo trajera de vuelta gracias a Melissandre. Stannis Baratheon prometió sus tropas a cambio de la lealtad del norte y el reconocimiento como legítimo rey de los siete reinos; Jon aceptó y tomado las tropas Baratheon, a la gente libre, reclutando a los vasallos aun leales a la Casa Stark, pero sobre todo a la pequeña niña valiente de Ned, fue tras el bastardo Bolton. Fue en medio de la noche que sus hombres lo buscaron exclamando que lo que parecía todo un ejército se acercaba a ellos. Jon, con la mente demasiado agitada como para dormir, salió en un momento a controlar lo que pasaba.

Esa sería una imagen que jamás borraría de su mente.

En la espalda de un lobo increíblemente alto de aspecto salvaje una mujer se sentaba orgullosa. Su cabello oscuro le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros siendo sostenido por los extremos, usaba ropa de montar con botas de cuero, una capa de piel la protegía del frío. Su rostro alargado mostraba juventud pero no mostraba nada, su cara era inexpresiva. Sus ojos grises miraron cautelosamente a todos en el campamento. Era como imaginaba debió lucir Visenya Targaryen o la reina Nymeria: peligrosa, letal y absolutamente deslumbrante. Lucía majestuosa, si le preguntaban a Jon.

Y la vista detrás de ella era casi igual de impresionante que ella misma. Lo que parecía la totalidad de las fuerzas de Riverlands estaban a su espalda. Banderas con sus emblemas se alzaban orgullosas. Jon miró rápidamente antes de fijarse en lo que parecían cientos de lobos rodeándolos. Todos quietos, parecían listos para atacar en cualquier momento.

Una bandera le llamó la atención. Un hombre enorme montado a caballo justo al lado de la mujer, tenía colgado en su espalda lo que parecía un martillo de guerra, su cara estaba escondida por un casco en forma de toro con cuernos alzándose al cielo mientras que en sus manos sostenía una gran pancarta de un lobo huargo cenizo corriendo sobre campo de plata. El símbolo de los Stark.

Le tomó solo un segundo darse cuenta de quién era la mujer sentada en el regazo del lobo huargo.

Solo Arya Stark podría aparecer montada en la espalda de un lobo huargo con todo un ejército siguiéndola.

Las cosas habían pasado demasiado rápido en opinión de Jon. El bastardo Bolton nunca tuvo a Arya Stark, sino a una impostora. Ese pobre excusa de hombre se atrevió a tomar el nombre de Arya para tomar Winterfell. No fue hasta casi el amanecer que pudo robar un momento para verla a solas.

Arya había crecido. Ya no era esa niña de rodillas rasguñadas y cabello desordenado que recordaba. Se miraron un momento. El bosque a su alrededor pareció tomar una aliento, mirándolos. Y entonces ambos corrieron. No lejos, si no a los brazos del otro. Arya ni siquiera lo pensó antes de saltar y enrollar sus piernas en su torso. Sus brazos le rodearon la cintura mientras que rodeaba su cuello con los de ella.

Después de tanto tiempo por fin estaban juntos de nuevo.

De ahí las cosas empezaron poco a poco a mejorar. Ganaron aplastantemente lo que se conocería como La Batalla de los Bastardos. Hombro contra hombro. Mientras blandía su espada y sentía a Arya a su espalda jamás se había sentido tan vivo. Los dos fueron torbellinos en el centro. Una fuerza imparable alimentada por la furia y la tristeza de su separación junto con la euforia y sentido de pertenecía que su reunión les había otorgado. La cabeza de Ramsay Bolton rodó justo cuando se acercaba el atardecer.

Winterfell le pertenecía a los Stark de nuevo y la casa Bolton estaba extinta.

Fue como un golpe en el pecho volver a ver Winterfell. Especialmente en sus condiciones tan decadentes. Todo fue lento a partir de ahí, el sur parecía demasiado ocupado en conflictos internos como para poder meterse en asuntos del norte. Empezó una reconstrucción con lista de daños y reparaciones. La gente estaba aterrorizada después del mandato de los Bolton y fue un trabajo lento lograr que ayudaran y se dieran cuenta que ahora que los Stark estaban ahí, ya nada les pasaría. Fue lento y agotador, pero tenía a Arya a su lado. Después de una larga discusión con sus abanderados junto con la asesoría bien intencionada de Davos Seaworth y la intervención casual de Tormund se tomó una decisión: Jon sería el Rey en el Norte. Naturalmente él discutió. Era un título que no le pertenecía. Arya debía reinar, no él. Jon _quería_ que Arya reinara. Pero todos sus comentarios y quejas se derrumbaron cuando Arya le mostró una corona: era bastante simple, un círculo abierto de bronce con runas de los Primeros Hombres, coronado de nueve clavos de hierro negro forjado en forma de espadas largas. Una corona sin lujos o pretensiones, perfecta para un rey de las tierras de invierno. Era la corona que usó Robb antes de morir.

Con una delicadeza que no mostraba seguido y mucho menos frente a consejeros y abanderados, Arya la colocó suavemente sobre su cabeza. Todo estaba en absoluto silencio. Nadie parecía siquiera respirar.

-Una vez dijiste que querías ser el Lord de Winterfell. Ahora serás el rey –proclamó Arya. Sus palabras parecían atravesar toda la habitación como si las hubiera gritado.

-Pero… tú, tú debes –Arya colocó una mano en su hombro y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Sus ojos grises parecían plata a la luz de las velas. No sabía qué emoción mostraba su rostro o porque su pecho parecía apretarse. Solo sabía que no podía apartar la mirada de esos ojos que lo tenían atrapado.

-Quiero que reines –esta vez sus palabras fueron susurradas. Solo unos pocos que estaban cerca podrían escucharla – Quiero que le demuestres a todos lo que yo he sabido durante toda mi vida. Que no hay nadie mejor que tú para liderar.

Se quedó mudo.

Con una última mirada Arya se apartó y alzando a Aguja proclamó.

-¡Jon es el Rey en el Norte! Desde este día hasta su último día.

Y fue casi una reacción en cadena. Uno a uno, todos los lores, ladies, caballeros e incluso la gente libre, se levantó de su asiento y alzando sus armas al aire repitieron el mismo mantra una y otra vez:

-¡Rey en el Norte ¡Rey en el Norte! ¡Rey en el Norte!

Declarado rey y con Arya justo a su lado mirándolo con lo que solo podía ser orgullo brillando en sus ojos, Jon se sintió más fuerte que nunca.

Aun así, Rey o no, Jon siempre acudía a Arya por consejos, guía o una visión diferente. Arya era su segunda al mando. Su consejero de mayor confianza, un oído honesto y una compañía invaluable. A pesar de ser oficialmente el rey, un solo hombre tiene un límite de cosas que puede hacer, así que se repartieron las tareas y se encargaron de hacerlo lo mejor posible.

Fue un época de reconstrucción tanto para el norte como para ellos mismos. Arya y el estaban más juntos que nunca. Más unidos y fuertes. Oficialmente tenían habitaciones separadas pero era un secreto a voces que todas las noches uno se colaba en la habitación del otro. Ambos eran lo que el otro necesitaba. Después de tanto tiempo solos y sin en quien poder confiar, estaban casi desesperados por la compañía del otro.

Los días eran largos y agotadores. Las noches demasiado cortas. Demasiado que hacer y poco tiempo. Afortunadamente la vida pareció decidir que se merecían un tiempo de respiro y se permitieron concentrarse exclusivamente en el Norte. Poco a poco empezaron a abrirse al otro. No fue rápido o todo de una vez, fue un proceso que tomó días. Se contaron por lo que habían pasado, lo que habían vivido y porque decidieron volver a retomar Winterfell. Fue casi chistoso cuando admitieron sus razones

-Escuche que te habían matado en Castle Black, quería vengarte y hacer pagar a los Frey y a los Bolton por traicionar a Robb. Volví por ti –admitió Arya una noche envuelta en sus brazos. Su cuerpo caliente y perfectamente acomodado al suyo.

Y él mismo dejó todo atrás, había muerto incluso, porque pensaba que Arya era cautiva de un demente con fama de sanguinario. Era casi hilarante notar que ambos volvieron por el otro.

-A veces, distintos caminos llevan al mismo castillo

Arya lo habían besado suavemente por todo el rostro en respuesta. Y Jon sentía que todo en el mundo está bien con ella en sus brazos. No había caminantes blancos, problemas de mandar todo el norte, no tenía que encontrar una forma de que las reservas de comida crecieran mágicamente y no tenía que ser el intermediario entre la gente libre y los lores del norte y Riverlands. Nada de Lord Comandante, Azor Ahai, Lady de Winterfell u hombres sin rostro. Solo eran Arya y Jon.

Pero entonces las lunas pasaron y todo cambió, otra vez.

Jon empezó a notar cosas que antes no había notado; objetivamente sabía que Arya se había convertido en una mujer bella, pero ahora podía notar que la hacían una belleza y lo admiraba. No usaba vestidos, su figura se enmarca en bonitos pantalones y ropa de montar. Sus ojos eran penetrantes y capaces de hacer congelar al hombre más grande. Y su forma de luchar era algo digno de admirar. Parecía bailar; esquivaba, saltaba y atacaba en solo un segundo sin sudar. Era rápida, feroz y parecía que podía vencer a cualquiera.

Y no fue el único que lo notó.

Jon se fijó en cómo los ojos de algunos hombres de la gente libre paraban en su figura, como soldados del norte la contemplaban con respeto y algo más en sus ojos, los del Riverlands eran más obvios, parecían pensar en ella como una especie de diosa. La admiraban y respetaban. Blackfish tuvo que reprender a varios soldados por quedarse viendo a la nieta de su hermano en algunas ocasiones. Los soldados de Stannis Baratheon estaban demasiado ocupados calentándose y volvieron a tomar fuerza como para preocuparse por Arya Stark. Quiso tomar a todos y cada uno de esos hombres que se atrevieron a verla con ojos lujuriosos y dejar que Ghost se encargará. No lo hizo. Pero las ganas no le faltaron.

No fue sino hasta que vio a Arya junto al nuevo herrero conviviendo tan cómodamente que supo que lo sentía eran celos. Y no celos de hermano con su hermanita pequeña. No, eran celos de un hombre que odiaba que los demás miraran a su mujer. No estaba seguro cuando fue que la línea de hermanos se había borrado y empezó a ver a Arya de esta nueva forma.

Sabía que estaba mal, pero eso no evitó que lo que sentía creciera y creciera.

Pero no hubo tiempo para nada. Los muertos se acercaban. La reina dragón había embarcado en Dragonstone. Cersei Lannister tenía el control de los siete reinos. Stannis Baratheon estaba vez más furioso después de observar como el norte se revelaba y las noticia de la Reina Dragón y Cersei llegaban a él. En solo una día tomó sus fuerzas y partió a King's Landing dispuesto a cortar su suministro de comida y obligar a Cersei a salir y enfrentarlo. Sin las fuerzas Baratheon podían tener el lujo de servir más comida, más hombres pudieron refugiarse del frío adentro del castillo y algo de tensión se desvaneció con la partida del rey ciervo. Davos Seaworth y, desgraciadamente, Melissandre se quedaron como intermediarios. Demasiado en poco tiempo y Jon solo quería a Arya a su lado. Y las sorpresas y noticias no pararon.

En lo que pareció una tarde como cualquier otra, Bran Stark apareció junto a Meera y Jojen Reed con su lobo huargo Summer. Su hermano pequeño seguía lisiado pero no parecía molestarlo, parecía que algo más reinaba en él. No le tomó mucho tiempo explicarle de sus sueños y de cómo ahora era el Cuervo de Tres Ojos. Jon se aseguró de demostrarle que nada había cambiado y seguía siendo su amado hermanito. Bran se mostró feliz de volver a casa pero con cada día que pasaba mostraba más y más su preocupación por la inminente batalla contra el Rey de la Noche. Necesitaban dragonglass, eran la única otra arma conocida capaz de acabar con un caminante blanco.

Pero no tenía tiempo casi ni de pensar. Pronto a ellos se unió Rickon Stark con Osha y Shaggydog como acompañantes. Vestía ropa de gente libre, su expresión era cautelosa, en su mano una hacha afilada parecía amenazar con clavarse en el cuello de cualquier que intentara acercarse demasiado. Era más salvaje que nunca. Más hombre libre que niño de una noble casa.

Cuando los demás vieron a Jon, Arya, Bran y Rickon juntos una sensación de finalidad lleno el ambiente. Era tiempo de lobos.

Los Stark estaban juntos y más fuertes que nunca.

Aun con Bran y Rickon de vuelta, Jon siguió reinando. Necesitaban un rey guerrero. Luego se tomarían las molestias con los protocolos. A veces veía a Rickon y Arya entrenar en el patio. Ambos eran buenos, pero Arya era mejor. Donde Rickon era fuerza bruta, desenfreno y ardor, Arya era casi obsesivamente controlada, sus ojos nunca moviéndose de su objetivo.

No fue hasta que la noticia de que Cersei Lannister había derrotado a Stannis Baratheon que algo cambió entre ambos. La encontró en el Árbol de Dioses, puliendo a Aguja, sus manos moviéndose automáticamente mientras sus ojos parecían estar en cientos de distancia.

-¿Crees que Cersei Lannister se atreva a atacarnos?

No se esperaba esa pregunta

-Tenemos cosas más importantes de qué preocuparnos que de Cersei Lannister

Se sentaron junto al otro. En silencio. Minutos, e incluso horas, podrían haber pasado antes de que Arya interrumpiera el silencio

-Tenía una lista –dijo – una lista con los nombres de las personas que jure justicia. Algunos murieron antes de poder llegar a ellos, otros murieron por mi mano. Cersei la encabeza

-¿Eso es lo que quieres hacer? –preguntó Jon. Sin juzgar, solo preguntando

-Es lo que se necesita hacer

-Está bien, entonces lo harás. Conmigo a tu lado

Los dos pasaron por demasiado. Otra muerte no era nada para ambos, especialmente si era Cersei Lannister. Un silencio más pesado se instaló entre ellos. Mientras miraba a Arya se admitió a si mismo que nunca habría alguien más hermoso o que amara más que ella.

Ygritte fue su primer amor, su romance de verano si se le podía nombrar así. Con ella conocía su cuerpo, sus sentimientos y lo que deseaba. Pero siempre hubo una pared entre los dos, que Ygritte pareció ignorar. Y, sin importar cuanto la quisiera, no estuvo dispuesto a abandonar sus votos por ella. Ni por ella, ni por Ned o Robb. Solo Arya.

" _¿Te acostarías con tu hermana?"_

Nunca había respondido directamente a esa pregunta. Solo la desvió. Recordó comparar a Ygritte con Arya. Ambas feroces, ambas guerreras. Pero solo una lo hizo abandonar sus votos a la Guardia Nocturna.

Arya siempre fue su prioridad y siempre lo sería.

" _No sabes nada, Jon Snow"_ Y cuánta razón tenía.

Jon volvió a fijarse a su alrededor cuando sintió un aliento cálido en el rostro. Sin saber cómo o cuando Arya y él ahora compartían un mínimo de espacio. Sus ojos grises, por primera vez, mostraban vulnerabilidad. Jon la conocía mejor que nadie, sabía que tenía una increíble capacidad de mantener la cara estoica y esconder sus sentimientos, sabía que sus palabras podían ser más afiladas que una espada, que tenía pesadillas y sueños lobo igual que él. Se estaba permitiendo ser frágil, solo con él.

Antes de ser consciente de lo que hacía, Jon acercó más su rostro y solo con un pequeño momento de vacilación, besó a Arya.

Fue como encontrar agua después de una sequía. Algo que deseaba tan desesperadamente pero no lo sabía. Fue un beso delicado, tentativo. Ambos esperando a como reaccionara el otro. Ninguno se apartó. En cambio, se juntaron aún más. Las manos de Arya estaban enredadas en su cabello mientras la tenía sujetada por la cintura. Nunca un beso se sintió mejor. Cuando el aire les falto, se retiraron con lentitud. Se miraron y las palabras sobraron.

Desde ahí las cosas solo parecían crecer y crecer. Su amor el uno por el otro nunca había más fuerte. Cuando se enfrentaron a Daenerys Targaryen y su ejército lo hicieron juntos, parados orgullosamente con su gente detrás. Jon, con su corona y pieles, lucía como debieron lucieron los antiguos reyes de invierno. Arya, a su lado, lucía tan fría y letal como el mismo invierno. Ambos era una visión.

Hubo altercados, con Jon negándose a doblar la rodilla. Arya se encargó de coordinar la extracción den drangolass y su transporte. Gracias a Davos, el dragonlass fue traído al norte y las armas hechas con el material no tardaron en crearse frenéticamente. A Jon no le agradaba el acompañante de la Reina Dragón, Jorah Mormont era un hombre que vivía de horas prestadas. Debió morir por la espada de Ned Stark hace mucho tiempo. Missandei era callada y no intervenía por lo que no tenía una opinión sobre ella. Fue bueno volver a ver a Tyrion Lannister después de todo eso tiempo. Cuando lo vio, le dirigió una mirada de la cabeza a los pies y exclamó casi sonriendo

-Y el bastardo se convirtió en rey

No tardó en responder

-Y el enano en mano de la reina

Ambos se miraron serios antes de sonreírse el uno al otro. Su odio por los Lannister parecía no extenderse a Tyrion, le complacía notar que el agrado era mutuo. Le agradaba Tyrion, pero no podía decir lo mismo de su reina. Daenerys era un dragón: ardiente y capaz de arrasar con todo por lo que quería. Sus tantos títulos lo tenían harto después de escucharlos repetidamente en cada presentación. Era buena y compasiva, podía notarlo. Pero sus ideales y pensamientos eran demasiado diferentes como para tener algo más que una tensa relación cordial.

-Le gustas –le dijo Arya una noche que yacían abrazados cómodamente en su cama. Sus cuerpos estaban cuerpos por sus ropas pequeñas y no había espacio entre ambos. Ante sus palabras su mano se detuvo, dejando de acariciar su cabello.

-¿Qué? –Fue lo único que tan elocuentemente pudo responder

Arya se presionó sobre su pecho, casi acostada sobre él. Sentir su cuerpo entrenado y cálido envió una ola de sentimiento directo a la parte baja de su pelvis. ¿Cómo podía afectarlo tanto y no notarlo?

-Daenerys. Le llamas la atención

-Imposible

Arya alzó una ceja. Casi podía escucharla decir "eres un estúpido"

-No he notado nada. Bueno, nada además de que quiere que me arrodille ante ella

Arya soltó un bufido divertido

-Sí, estoy segura que quiere que te hinques ante ella

Sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente. En un instante la tenía presionada con la cama. Su cuerpo sobre el de ella. Su cuerpo cubriéndola mientras sus manos sujetaba las de ella sobre su cabeza. Sus narices se tocaban y su aliento se mezclaba. Aun así, su expresión permaneció impasible. La sensación de tenerla debajo de él, era casi agonizante. Sabía que se lo estaba permitiendo. Jon no era ingenuo. Sabía que si quisiera podía ponerlo de rodillas en un segundo

y acabar con él en el siguiente. Y saber eso lo hacía aún más emocionante, porque sabía que ella quería esto, que lo permitía pero solo con él.

-No me importa Daenerys o lo que quiera, no me importa su reinado o sus deseos. Me importas tú, solo tu

Beso suavemente su frente antes de empezar a bajar lentamente hasta llegar detrás de la oreja y darle un pequeño beso

-Es una belleza

-Tal vez, pero tiene un defecto

Sus labios rozaban tentativamente su cuello, acariciándolo, haciéndola desear más. Su aliento helado envió un estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo.

-¿Cuál?

Sus narices se alinearon. Sus ojos se encontraron.

-Ella no es tu

Su deseo mutuo era casi tangible. Fue una noche que nunca olvidaría. Fue la primera noche que pudo llamar a Arya completamente suya. Nadie, ni un estúpido herrero fornido podría quitársela.

Con ese pequeño dato dado por Arya, Jon empezó a comportarse más fría y formalmente posible. Y considerando a como era antes, ahora era un témpano de hielo enfrentándose a un fuego descontrolado. Sus asesores notaron su actitud al instante, los de Daenerys tardaron un poco más. Con su tratamiento frío y completamente formal, todos parecieron adoptar una actitud similar. Los Dothraki y los inmaculados tenían su propia sección, no se juntaban con las tropas del Norte o Riverlands. Pronto Daenerys notó su actitud activamente seria. Al principio trató de aligerar el ambiente pero cuanto se dio cuenta que no era un hombre que se presta a bromas casuales lo dejo de lado, para luego mostrar quien era en realidad: un reina que venía a conquistar los Siete Reinos, y quería al Norte.

Con la amenaza de los caminantes blancos, todos sus esfuerzos se concentraron en enfrentar a los muertos. Llegaron tropas de todos los Siete Reinos; los Martell enviaron soldados guiados por Arianne Martell y las conocidas Serpientes de Arena, los Tyrell enviaron a Garlan Tyrell junto a sus hombres, Stormlands envió una tropa a pesar de estar en números rojos respecto a soldados, los caballeros del Valle comandados por Littlefinger llegaron solo unos días después de los Tyrell. Llegaron soldados de todos los rincones del reino, pero hubo dos ocasiones en las que se sorprendió, y aun no estaba seguro si era algo bueno o algo malo; la primera: Jaime Lannister llegó con todo un ejército de Westerlands, junto a él llegaron Brienne de Tarth y su escudero Podrick Payne; la segunda, Asha Greyjoy llegó con los nacidos de hierro a sus espalda. Después de una discusión con Bran, estuvo de acuerdo en brindarles alejamiento, especialmente después de ver lo encantada que parecía Arya con Brienne y como entrenaban juntas en cada momento que tuvieran disponible. Solía colocar atención a lo que hacía Arya, por lo que no fue difícil notar que Jaime Lannister parecía incapaz de apartar sus ojos de lady Brienne. Compartieron una mirada sobre las mujeres que entrenaban, una especie de comprensión paso entre ambos. Se dieron un asentimiento el uno al otro y no dijeron nada.

Con Asha fue distinto, la chica era ruda y posiblemente la mejor navegante de los Siete Reinos, pero era burda y no temía decir exactamente lo que pensaba. Con Jeyne Pool y Theon Greyjoy recluidos en una habitación juntos, no sabía qué hacer con la hermana del traidor. Arya parecía divertirle la tosca nacida de hierro, por lo que calló y lo dejo así, por ahora.

Arya le contó cómo se había topado con el Sabueso. Él y Arya tenían una extraña relación que no entendía del todo. Parecían odiarse, se insultaba y actuaban como si no se toleraban, pero se comprendían y casi se podía decir que había cuidado y algo de afecto entre ellos si no fueron tan tercos y lo admitieran.

El Norte, Riverlands, Gente Libre, Hermanos de la Guardia Nocturna, La Hermandad sin Estandartes, Stormlands, Westerlands, Dornish, Caballeros del Valle, Reach, Nacidos de Hierro, Dothraki, Inmaculados, gigantes, lobos huargos y dragones. Por primera vez estaban unidos y peleando por un mismo lado. De alguna forma lograron ganarle a la muerte. Cuando la Larga Noche llegó todos tenían sus armas hechas de drangonlass: espadas, flechas, hachas, lanzas, cuchillos, martillos y muchas más armas. Eran el ejército más grande que alguna vez se haya visto. Gracias a los dioses que el Reach había estado de acuerdo en brindar comida o la comida no alcanzaría para todos.

Nunca hubo lucha más importante que esa. Era vivos contra muertos. Y lo único que podían decirle a la muerte era _Hoy No_.

La pelea fue desordenada, las trincheras se incendiaron y en un momento parecieron estar rodeados. Jon, montando en Rhaegal, solo pudo tratar de retrasarlos. Daenerys montaba a Drogon furiosamente a unos metros de distancia. Una manada de lobos aullaban incansablemente, enfrente de ellos Arya Stark peleaba más feroz y letal que nunca. Bran, con sus poderes de cambiapieles, controlaba a Viserion en el cielo mientras Summer se quedaba junto con algunos nacidos de hierro a protegerlo. Rickon, sin apartarse de Osha, peleaba más vigorosamente junto a Shaggydog que nunca, él y su lobo parecían más uno mismo que dos entes aparte. Cuando se encontró con el Rey de la Noche, el clima pareció enfriarse aún más. La pelea fue larga y desgastante, con cada paso que daba se sentía cada vez más cansado.

En algún punto Arya se había unido a él, protegiéndolo de los muertos que trataban de alcanzarlo. Gracias a ella pudo llegar al Rey de la Noche. Pero jamás se le ocurrió que el Rey de la Noche podría orquestar todo un plan en plena pelea. Sin saberlo, el Rey de la Noche logró que Jon se descuidara y el espacio y el tiempo parecía detenerse mientras veía a Longclaw atravesar a Arya.

El cuerpo de Arya cayó con un golpe seco al frío hielo.

Nunca en toda su vida había estado tan furioso como en ese momento. Mientras veía el cuerpo de la mujer que amaba caer inerte una ola de calor lo llenó. Tardó un segundo en entender que no era él exactamente, era su espada. Longclaw estaba en llamas. Y con el cuerpo de Arya tirado detrás, Jon enfrentó al Rey de la Noche por última vez.

Cuando la cuchilla lo atravesó y se desintegró en miles de pedazos, Jon no sintió nada. Nada importaba si la había perdido a ella. Todos parecían conmocionados, incrédulos casi, mientras veían a Jon alcanzar el cuerpo del Arya y acunarla en brazos. Todo eso… por nada.

Nadie hablaba, nadie se atrevía siquiera a respirar demasiado duro.

El suave roce de una tela contra el hielo lleno el silencio sepulcral que invadía todo el lugar. Melissandre se agachó a su lado y lo miró fijamente antes de hablar. Sus palabras resonaron por todo el lugar, no había persona que no la escuchara.

-Eres Azhor Ahai renacido. Cumpliste tu deber – Melissandre lo miraba con admiración, parecía estar a punto de caer de rodillas en cualquier momento

-¿Y eso que me trajo? Ella se ha ido

El cuerpo en sus brazos aun permanecía caliente. Sus ojos cerrados ya no mostraban su hipnótico color gris. Aguja yacía a unos metros. En alguna parte del campo de batalla, Nymeria aulló. Los demás lobos no tardaron en seguirla.

Melissandre observó a Arya atentamente

-Nissa Nissa se ha sacrificado. Esta vez, la oscuridad se ha ido definitivamente –Melissandre lo observó, pareciendo juzgándolo – Solo una vida puede pagar otra vida. Estas ves… el final puede ser diferente

Con todos observando y escuchando, Melissandre empezó a rezar. Su cuerpo empezó a convertirse de una sensual mujer a una encorvada y arrugada anciana. Su cabello blanco caía sobre su cara. Por todo el lugar todos parecieron ahogarse con su propio aire

-Esta es tu última oportunidad, rey Jon. Que se sepa quién lo hizo. Que R'hllor sea alabado y agradecido. Este es su último acto para ti.

Su collar brillo solo un segundo antes de apagarse. Ya no brillaba. El cuerpo de Melissandre cayó a un lado. Con la respiración sostenida y con más esperanza que razón, Jon esperó.

Arya volvió a la vida con una fuerte inhalación de aire.

A su alrededor todos los soldados empezaron a animar. Aplaudían, gritaban, algunos saltaban. Habían ganado. Vencieron a la muerte. Sin embargo, hubo bajas: Jorah Mormont murió como vivió, defendiendo a su reina; Sir Bronn de Blackwater había caído defendiendo (ante los ojos atónitos del hombre) a Tyrion Lannister, Sir Barristan Selmy cayó con su juramento en boca, defendiendo a los inocentes indefensos; Theon Greyjoy murió corrigiendo su más grande error, salvando a Rickon de ser empalado. Sir Beric Dondarrion y Thoros de Myr se fueron juntos cuando se sacrificaron para prender la última trinchera y permitir que todos los demás se refugiaran detrás de fuego. Y no fueron los únicos: todos habían sufrido bajas. Daenerys tuvo un golpe muy fuerte en especial, su dragón Viserion había sido asesinado después de que una horda de muertos se le lanzara encima.

No había un solo reino que se haya salvado de la devastación.

Otros estaban vivos pero heridos: Tormund tenía una gran herida en el pecho que amenazaba con matarlo pero siendo como era, solo se quejó de estar inmovilizado y se contentó acompañado de su familia. Garlan Tyrell había perdido un ojo. Las Serpientes de Arena lucían vendas ensangrentadas. Jaime Lannister y Podrick Payne sufrieron un golpe en la cabeza que los dejó inconscientes y ahora estaban siendo atendidos mientras Tyrion y Brienne esperaban. La misma Brienne lucía una venda en brazo y pierna izquierda. Ned Dayne tenía un corte que le atravesaba el rostro desde la frente hasta la mejilla, su vendaje estaba ensangrentado y solo podía rezar para que su ojo aun funcionara. Y los heridos eran más. Casi se le corta la respiración cuando vio a Rickon con la cabeza ensangrentada mientras Osha lo atendía atentamente. El pobre Sam corría de un lado al otro tratando de ayudar lo más posible junto con el otro Maestre de Winterfell. Junto a ellos, Satin Flowers atendía lo mejor que podía.

Pero nada de eso le importaba a Jon.

Lo único que importaba era que Arya vivía. Su herida desapareció como si nunca hubiera existido y ahora también ayuda a controlar a los heridos y se aseguraba de que todos tuvieron comida y vino después de la batalla de sus vidas. Durante todo ese momento, Daenerys trató de hablar con él sobre el próximo movimiento pero no podía apartar sus ojos de ella, aterrado de solo pensar que si la perdía de vista todo sería un sueño y ella se habría ido.

Los inmaculados y los Dothraki sufrieron bajas también. Daenerys se vio obligada a tomarse unos días de descanso mientras sus soldados se recuperaban. Sin embargo, en medio del desorden, Bran lo llamó. Junto a él estaba Sam. Ambos lo miraban abiertamente

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Jon al ver que ambos continuaban mirándolo y no decían nada.

Sam y Bran compartieron una mirada

-Jon… ¿qué sabes de tu madre? –preguntó Sam.

Y entonces todo se fue al infierno. De nuevo.

Hijo de Rhaegar Targaryen y Lyanna Stark. Su padre… su tío le había mentido. Jon podía entenderlo, era eso o que el Rey Robert lo asesinara con apenas unos días de nacido. Pero no pudo evitar preguntarse qué hubiera pasado si las cosas fueran diferentes, si desde el principio supiera de su sangre real, tal vez eso habría atenuado a Lady Catelyn y su trato frío y despectivo. Tal vez pudo haberse sentido más cómodo en su propia piel y sentir que merecía algo. Pero eso también significaba que tal vez no habría tomado sus votos a la Guardia Nocturna, podría nunca haber conocido a Tormund y a la demás gente libre, tal vez nunca se hubieran enterado del Rey de la Noche y estarían muertos. Jon nunca fue de los que pensaban que todo sucedió por una razón divina, pero con esto casi podía verlo. Era necesario en el muro, con la guardia.

Y qué pasa si al saber su origen de nacimiento las cosas hubieran cambiado tanto que su relación con Arya se viera afectada. Solo pensarlo le hacía doler el pecho. No, todo estaba mejor así. Las cosas pudieron ser mejores pero lo que tenían estaba bien.

No contó con que Missandei pasara justamente en el momento de la noticia y fuera corriendo a contárselo a su reina.

La reacción de Daenerys fue… explosiva. Estaban en el solar que le había pertenecido a su pa- tío anteriormente. Ahora era suyo. Bran con Meera a su costado, Sir Davos, Tormund, Howland Reed, Sam, Satín y Arya estaban a sus costados, en silencioso apoyó. Parada enfrente de él luciendo como quisiera tirarlo a sus dragones, Daenerys lucía más indignada que nunca. A su alrededor Tyrion, Varys, Missandei y Grey Worm permanecían callados, rígidos en su lugar.

Howland Reed dio su declaración juramentada. Él junto a Ned Stark lo encontraron en la Torre de la Alegría, momentos antes de que su madre sucumbiera ante el sangrado. Sam mostró el escrito con el que se había topado en la Ciudadela, de un Septón que había oficializado la boda, convirtiendo a Lyanna Stark en la segunda esposa de Rhaegar Targaryen. Y entonces Bran contó lo que había visto gracias a sus poderes. Declaraciones, documentos firmados y dos testigos, Jon Snow era irrefutablemente el hijo del Príncipe Plateado y La Loba del Norte.

Se le acusó de querer el trono. El, tranquilo y sereno, lo negó.

Naturalmente Daenerys no le creyó.

Al final, tan agotados como estaban todos, decidieron que era mejor enfrentarse a la última amenaza antes de arreglar la sucesión del trono. A regañadientes Daenerys estuvo de acuerdo. Ninguno podía saber que, durante toda la discusión, la mente de Jon vago. Si era un Targaryen por sangre, eso podría significar que… tal vez él podría…

Sus ojos vagaron hacia una silueta específica en la habitación. Arya le devolvió la mirada. Tal vez alguien si sabía lo que pensaba.

Fueron días tensos en los que tanto Daenerys como Jon evitaban activamente al otro. Lo prefirió así. No fue sino hasta que todos empezaron a irse devuelta a sus hogares, que Daenerys decidió que era hora de por fin tomar el Trono de Hierro.

Hubo una reunión con los norteños. Al final se tomó la decisión más sensata en opinión de Jon: la gente libre se quedó en Winterfell, no pelearían por algo que no les concernía. Y no fueron los únicos en quedarse, muchos sino la mayoría de los norteños dieron una excusa para no ir y Jon, entendiendo perfectamente lo que estaban haciendo, les agradeció por luchar a su lado y les permitió volver a sus hogares y terminar de curarse.

Tal vez no era muy ético u honorable pero siendo justos, de todos los norteños eran lo que habían sufrido más. Aldeas habían sido diezmadas, la comida escaseaba, sus hogares eran un desorden frenético y necesitaban prepararse para el invierno. Porqué, guerra o no, el invierno siempre llega. Tyrion le dirigió una mirada sabionda cuando explicó porque sus números bajos. Varys pareció especialmente divertido desde su lugar.

Dejó a Bran a cargo, confiando en los Reed para ayudarlo si lo necesitara. Howland Reed en persona le prometió cuidar de sus primos mientras estaba fuera.

-Cuídese en el sur, mi rey –Le advirtió Howland antes de partir- La dos últimas veces que un Stark ha ido al sur, nunca ha ido bien.

Le hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

Jon se preguntó qué tan bien conocía a su abuelo Rickard y su tío Brandon. Y qué significaba para él Lyanna y Ned Stark.

Con la advertencia en la parte posterior de su mente en todo momento, él y Arya partieron con la Reina Dragón. Con solo unos cuantos norteños que no habían salido tan lastimados junto a la Hermandad sin Estandartes, los lobos y Riverlands viajaron a King's Landing. En el mes que duró el viaje, se mantuvieron para si mismos, aun sin poder creer que esa sería la última pelea y por fin podrían descansar. En todo el viaje, Jon permanecía tercamente al lado de Arya.

Una noche antes de llegar a su destino y enfrentarse a lo que esperaba sería la última batalla, Jon rodeó a Arya en sus brazos y no se movieron en toda la noche. Sin saber que les avecinaba el futuro, quería pasar cada instante junto a ella.

-Estaré con el Sabueso –dijo de la nada Arya

-¿Qué?

-El ira a buscar a su hermano, la Montaña. Iré con él.

-Pero…

-Tú tienes que encargarte de que no haya bajas de nuestro lado, ya hemos perdido a demasiados.

Y ambos callaron. Arya era la loba salvaje del norte, incontrolable, indomable. Jon solo podía estar a su lado. A pesar de su entrenamiento con los Hombres sin Rostro, Arya nunca había dejado de ser ella; protectora, leal, luchadora. Él sabía que Arya, a su extraña forma, apreciaba al Sabueso. Y también sabía que donde fuera La Montaña, iría Cersei Lannister.

Con Tyrion Lannister al lado de la Reina Dragón y Jaime Lannister aun en Winterfell recuperándose extrañamente lento de sus heridas junto a Brienne de Tarth. Cersei Lannister estaba sola.

La batalla, si se le puede decir así, fue rápida y sin complicaciones. La flota de Euron Greyjoy fue desmantelada por Drogon y Rhaegal. Cuando los ciudadanos los vieron llegar y notaron quienes eran, parecieron ponerse de acuerdo para darles espacio libre. Todos se encerraron en sus hogares o en el primer edificio que encontraran. Si eso no era muestra de lo detestada que era Cersei no sabía lo que era. Tyrion Lannister advirtió del fuego valyrio debajo de la ciudad y como sabía que Cersei no dudaría en usarlo. El Septo de Baelor fue prueba suficiente.

Arya Stark y Sandor Clegane fueron los responsables de evitar que la ciudad se perdiera como una fogata, gracias a que llegaron justo en el momento cuando se disponían a incendiarlas.

Con los saqueos estrictamente prohibidos. Los ciudadanos quedaron ilesos y la ciudad quedó de pie. Con la Montaña muerto, el maestre Gyburn encerrado y Cersei a encadenada y encerrada en las mazmorras. Daenerys Targaryen se sentó en el Trono de Hierro.

Garlan Tyrell (uno de los pocos lores que siguió a Daenerys al King's Landing) se mostró mortalmente asesino cuando la vio encadenada y despojada de su corona. Jon tardó un momento en recordar que su hermana Margaery y su hermano Loras habían muerto por Cersei. Arianne Martell tomó la cabeza de La Montaña y la puso en una pica. Después de demasiado tiempo, Elia Martell y sus hijos estaban vengados.

Las principales casas mandaron representante a jurar lealtad a la nueva reina. Olenna Tyrell estaba especialmente interesada en tener una charla con Cersei, le concedió. Todo la fortaleza roja se enteró de cómo los gritos de Cersei resonaron cuando Olenna admitió haber envenenado a Joffrey. Encadenada como estaba, Cersei solo pudo gritar y forcejear mientras Olenna salía tranquilamente de la mazmorra.

Tyrion la observó atentamente la próxima vez que se encontraron

-Espero que no haya rencores. Hice lo que hice por mi familia

-Acosta de mi destierro –replicó Tyrion.

-Y ahora eres la mano de la reina. Solo necesitabas salir de la sombra de tu familia para brillar.

Y eso fue todo lo que se dijo sobre el tema. A nadie le importaba lo que Olenna había hecho.

Y no fue el único que pagó por sus crímenes. Gracias a un cuervo de Bran y las palabras de Varys, Littlefinger fue encarcelado y hallado culpable de traición a Ned Stark y ser uno de los precursores de la Guerra de los Cinco Reyes. Fue puesto en una celda justo al lado de la de Cersei.

Daenerys dictó una ejecución pública.

Lo que pareció la totalidad de King's Landing se presentó a presenciar la ejecución de Cersei Lannister. Daenerys estaba sentada recta y orgullosa en el asiento más alto del lugar, a su lado Grey Worm y Missandei. A sus costados los lores y ladys de todos los siete reinos contemplaban la ejecución. Jon y Arya en representación del Norte, Brynden Tully en representación de Riverlands, Olenna y Garlan Tyrell por el Reach, Arianne Martell representando el Norte, Asha de las Islas de Hierro, Tyrion Lannister como Mano de la Reina y Lord de Westerlands, Harrold Hardlyn por el Valle y finalmente Gendry Baratheon junto a Mya Baratheon, los bastardos legitimados, en representación de Stormlands.

A pesar de encontrarse una gran cantidad de gente en un mismo lugar. Nadie hacía ruido, todos demasiado ansiosos por ver.

Con Drogon y Rhaegal volando en el cielo, sus siluetas a veces oscurecían el lugar. Una sombra en forma de dragón, nunca más acertado.

-Cersei Lannister por sus crímenes contra los Siete Reinos. Por tus acciones en contra la Casa Stark y la Casa Tyrell, por tus negligencia para con el reino. Por tus crímenes a los ojos de la Fé, yo Daenerys Stormborn de la Casa Targaryen, Reina de los Ándalos, los Rhoynar y los Primeros Hombres, Señora de los Siete Reinos y protectora del Reino, te condeno a morir. A morir en frente del pueblo que oprimiste y el reino que usurpaste. ¿Alguna última cosa que decir? Si admites tus crímenes, tal vez los Siete serán indulgentes, porque nosotros no lo seremos.

Jon se preguntó si Ned Stark había estado en esta misma situación: arrodillado frente a una multitud deseosa por su sangre, luciendo demacrado, ojos inyectados de sangre y una espada que amenazaba su cuello

Cersei Lannister alzó la mirada y dijo sus últimas palabras

-Escúchame rugir

Daenerys entrecerró los ojos y le dirigió una mirada a Arya. Habían hablado personalmente y llegado a un acuerdo. Sin mostrar nada en su rostro, se levantó y tomó la espada que le ofrecía Grey Worm. Era Widow's Wail. Una de las dos espadas hechas por Ice, la espada ancestral de la Casa Stark.

Arya Stark se levantó sobre Cersei Lannister y dio su condena.

-Valar Morghulis

Y la espada cayó sobre su cuello. La cabeza rodó unos metros hasta detenerse.

Arya lo miro. Estaba hecho, su lista estaba completa. La Casa Stark estaba vengada y ahora todos sabían lo que ocurría cuando se metían con un lobo.

La ejecución de Qyburn y Petyr Baelish sucedió rápido y sin mas escandalo.

Y fue así como días después de abdicar públicamente al trono y renunciar a sus derechos sobre él, días de discusiones sobre el Norte, Riverlands y su independencia, se encontraría a Varys y Tyrion en los jardines y le darían esa sugerencia de matrimonio con la reina. Una sugerencia ridícula en su opinión, no solo porque había renunciado al trono y ahora tenía un reino propio sino también porque él y Daenerys escasamente se toleraban. Ella y Arya habían llegado a una especie de entendimiento y respeto mutuo pero con él era diferente, parecía creer que en cualquier momento se levantaría y usurparía su trono. Viendo hacia atrás, Jon se preguntaba si esa mirada entre Varys y Tyrion significaba que sabían o sospechaban porque de su renuencia en casarse con la reina.

Ahora, como su propio reino conocido como Las Tierras de Invierno, todos estaban ansiosos por partir. Jon incluido.

-Es divertido como el pasado parece repetirse cada vez –le había dicho Olenna Tyrell antes de partir. A su lado, Garlan lo miraba por el único ojo bueno que le quedaba mientras que en el otro lucía un parche negro. Lucía como un pirata muy bien vestido.

Jon, con Davos junto a él, se volteó hacia la anciana.

-¿Disculpe?

Olenna Tyrell sonrió. Parecía genuinamente divertida.

-No entiendo que tienen las lobas, parecen tener un don para atontar a un dragón – le dirigió una mirada conocedora, de esas que solo una mujer de su edad podía lograr – El honor y la justicia intachable de un Stark con el poder de un Targaryen. Serás un rey muy interesante. Buena suerte, su majestad.

Y con eso ella y su nieto se fueron.

Le dio a Davos una mirada confundida pero hasta él tenía ese brillo conocedor en los ojos. Davos alzó una ceja y sonrió de lado. Sintiéndose incómodo de repente, Jon dio una débil excusa y salió casi corriendo. Encontró a Arya luciendo extrañamente complacida.

-¿Qué?

Cuando notó que la observaba con curiosidad, relajo la cara y no dejo que nada pasara.

-Nada

-¿Nada?

-Puede que el Sabueso me haya hecho saber que vendrá al Norte con nosotros

Jon pudo sentir como su boca quería sonreír. Pero, por respeto a la cuidadosa

actuación de Arya, lo trató de controlar.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí, al parecer no tiene nada que ver con King's Landing y sus venenosos habitantes

Y si Arya lució una sonrisa afectuosa por pensar en el Sabueso, Jon no dijo nada y ella no lo admitió.

Cuando por fin dejaron King's Landing, Jon no pudo evitar el suspiro de alivio. Mirando las caras suavizadas a su alrededor supo que no era el único. No habían sufrido bajas cuando ayudaron a tomar la capital, pocos heridos y todos podían ir a un ritmo considerable devuelta al Norte.

Y eso los había llegado justo donde estaban: discutiendo quién debía reinar. Él o Arya. Los lores de Riverlands discutían con los del Norte e incluso la Gente Libre. Jon y Arya compartieron una mirada, sin saber qué hacer.

La serena voz de Bran cortó la discusión

-¿Y si hubiera otra alternativa?

Bran lucía una sonrisa, cuando lo miro casi pareció listo para reírse. A su lado, Meera sonreía más discretamente.

Los lores y ladys se calmaron, volvieron a sus asientos y observaron atentamente a Bran.

A su lado, Howland Reed habló

-No estarás sugiriendo… -su voz se calló y pareció comunicarse con la mirada. Bran asintió y Howland se vio pensativo.

-Podría funcionar

-Si quieren compartirlo en cualquier momento de ahora al próximo invierno sería bueno –exclamó ruidosamente Tormund.

-Están sugiriendo un matrimonio – explicó Lady Mormont exasperada, al parecer harta de su cara de confusión. Miro de Arya a Jon – Podría funcionar. Primos y no hermanos, ambos lucen como clásicos Stark. Ambos luchadores y han hecho mucho por sus tierras. Me parece una buena idea

Poco a poco todos los demás dieron su consentimiento. En todo ese momento Jon estaba sufriendo un ataque en su interior. Casarse…con Arya

La miró desde su lugar. Ella ya tenía sus ojos puestos en él.

-¿Entonces qué piensan? Ambos serás reyes y no habrá problemas de sucesión

-Me parece bien –la voz de Arya era tranquila y controlada. Nadie podía decir que estaba pensando

-Me parece bien – y si alguien notó que su voz salió demasiado emocionada, nadie dijo nada. Aunque se ganó sonrisas sabiondas de Davos, Tormund y lo que parecía la mitad de sus abanderados.

Y ahora con todo dicho y acordado, la vida en las tierras de invierno se tranquilizó. La paz era algo que no había vivido en años y casi parecían perdidos sin tener una amenaza que enfrentar. Todos acordaron quedarse para presenciar la boda entre sus reyes. Ese día Jon llevaba una capa con lobos huargos cocidos, un peto con el símbolo de los Stark en el pecho, Longclaw en su cadera, guantes y botas de cuero. Se veía como un típico Stark. Nunca antes estuvo tan orgulloso de su aspecto.

Howland Reed oficiaría la ceremonia a su pedido personal. Los lores y ladys del Norte y Riverlands, junto con la gente libre y, curiosamente, Jaime Lannister junto a Brienne de Tarth y Podrick Payne, estaban en el bosque de dioses, todos bien vestidos, listos para dale paso a una nueva era con nuevos reyes. Bran, Meera, Jojen, Rickon y Osha estaba justo al frente. Nymeria, Ghost, Summer y Shaggydog se sentaban tranquilos a sus lados.

Cuando Arya apareció, sosteniendo el brazo del Sabueso, Jon pudo jurar que el bosque entero y las demás personas desaparecieron. Arya era hermosa de una manera salvaje e indomable como el norte mismo. Pero ahora viéndola venir a él, Jon estaba seguro de afirmar que no había mujer más hermosa que la que pronto sería su esposa.

Arya usaba un vestido blanco puro, lucia rosas de invierno cocidas a su vestido y los huargos en pecho y hombros. Tenía el cabello recogido en un bonito moño, con una sola flor azul como decorado. Se veía como la representación física del invierno. Etérea e intocable.

Por el jadeo colectivo supo que no era el único en pensarlo. Sandor lucía extrañamente orgulloso de entregarla.

Las palabras fueron dichas, los votos jurados. Y Howland Reed colocó en sus cabezas dos coronas, en la suya su corona anterior y en la de Arya una nueva que había mandado a hacer especialmente para ella: era simple, dos lobos huargos se enfrentaban con una pequeña espada justo en el centro, las tres figuras estaban sujetas por rosas de invierno. Después de haber mandado a reformar Ice y que la Casa Stark haya tenido de vuelta su espada ancestral, no dudo en decirle al herrero que destinara un poco de su acero varlyrio a una corona digna de una reina. Ice estaba de vuelta un poco más pequeña, y ahora su reina tenía una corona que duraría generaciones.

-Lores y Ladys – Exclamó Howland Reed- Déjenme presentarles a Jon y Arya Stark, los nuevos rey y reina de las tierras de invierno. Que los dioses bendigan su reinado

La ovación que le siguió fue tan fuerte que la gente en el castillo seguro la escuchó.

Eso fue hace ya muchísimas lunas. Enfrentaron el invierno que le siguió a la Larga Noche. Estabilizaron sus tierras y sus lores. Le otorgaron tierras propias a la gente libre. Se aseguraron de que su reino no sufriera hambruna o necesidad. Y eso tomó tiempo. Muchas cosas pasaron en ese tiempo. Y ahora estaba parado justo donde hace ya tanto tiempo estuvo Ned Stark viéndolo a él y a Robb instruir a Bran con arco y flecha. Ahora él quien observaba.

-¡Te dije que pusieras lo pies al costado, no al frente!

-¡Pues si explicaras bien no tendrías que hacerlo dos veces!

Jon suspiro. Amaba a sus hijos pero a veces podrían ser un puñado de energía incontrolable.

-Tú no fuiste un maestro del arco y flecha a su edad, Eddard. Ten paciencia con tu hermano menor. Torrhen, es arco y flecha, no un hacha, contrólate. – su voz resonó por el lugar, haciendo saltar a sus dos hijos. Ambos le dirigieron una mirada avergonzada antes de volver a entrenar, esta vez más calmados. Su hijo mayor, Eddard, había llegado al año de su matrimonio. Fue una hermosa sorpresa. Cabello oscuro, cara alargada con ojos grises, era alto y delgado. Tenía un gran parecido con su contraparte, pero solo tenían su apariencia en común. Eddard había heredado toda su sangre lobo de su madre. Torrhen era una versión en miniatura de él, pero sus ojos eran de un bonito color morado. La única prueba de su ascendencia Targaryen. Era más calmado pero poseía un genio comparable con el de su padre.

Y no eran sus únicos hijos. Después de Eddard, tuvieron hasta su segundo día del nombre antes del próximo embarazo. Y sí que fue una sorpresa: Cregan y Alysanne Stark nacieron en una noche de tormenta. Debió ser un augurio pero nadie lo sospechó. Esos mellizos era una horda de descontrol salvaje, amaban a su tío Rickon, que venía a visitarlos desde las aldeas salvajes junto a su esposa, una mujer libre llamaba Helga, que de alguna forma logró domar al lobo salvaje; tenía dos hijas pequeñas, Lynara y Lysara, ambas igualitas a su padre. No era raro ver a Rickon y a su esposa correr detrás de sus pequeñas por todo el castillo en un buen día.

Después de Eddard, Cregan y Alysanne, seguía Lyanna: una chica que se parecía (gracias a los dioses) a él. No lo malentiendan, amaba a sus hijos salvajes pero era tranquilizador tener al menos a una hija capaz de pensar antes de actuar y que no requiriera estar detrás de ella todo el día. Lyanna prefería pasar su tiempo acompañado al maestre Sam y era más una erudita que una luchadora. Su apariencia era típica Stark, a excepción de un mechón de cabello blanco que solía caerle a la cara. De su loba tranquila, seguía Torrhen, quien ahora volvía a discutir con su hermano mayor. Antes de que pudiera volver a regañarlo, Sandor Clegane con Artos Stark montado en su espalda, interfirió. Artos era su hijo menor y parecía seguir a su padre y su hermana Lyanna en carácter. Sin embargo, eso no evitaba que fuera travieso y de vez en cuando se escapaba de sus clases con Satin para poder ver a sus hermanos entrenar o seguir al Sabueso. A su sorpresa, Sandor nunca se quejaba ni replicaba cuando Artos llegaba por su atención.

Jon observó divertido como Eddard y Torrhen saltaban en sus lugares ante el regaño del Sabueso. Artos le dirigió una mirada divertida desde su espalda. Le guiño un ojo a su hijo menor antes de sentir un par de manos rodearlo. Sus brazos rodearon automáticamente el cuerpo delgado de su esposa. Los años habían sido amables con su esposa. Parecían haberla suavizado, no es que lo se lo fuera a decir a la cara. Seguía siendo la loba salvaje del Norte. La Reina Lobo. La reina de las tierras de invierno. Su esposa.

-¿Volvieron a discutir?

-Como si hicieran otra cosa

Ambos compartieron una risa antes de mirar atrás cuando oyeron una silla arrastrarse por el piso. Bran Stark se acercaba con su esposa, Meera detrás. No tenían hijos, pero con la frecuencia con la que cuidaban de sus sobrinos ganas no tenían. Casi todo el castillo se había adaptado a la silla con ruedas de Bran así que Meera fácilmente podía llevarlo a un lado a otro sin problemas.

-¿Problemas? –preguntó Bran

-Como si no lo supieras –replicó Meera a su esposo. Ambos compartieron una mirada de cariño antes de volverse a sus reyes

-Cregan y Alysanne, terminaron su entrenamiento con lanza por el día. Les permití irse temprano por la fiesta –les explicó Meera, como entrenadora y una de las encargadas de la seguridad de Winterfell, se encargaba de entrenar a sus hijos. – Demasiado ansiosos por ver a sus primos, no podían atención

Arya frunció el ceño

-Le he dicho cientos de veces que cuando entrenen deben poner atención. Se pueden lastimar

-Tranquila, querida –Jon tomó a Arya por la cintura y la acercó a él – Solo están emocionados por ver a sus primos

Bran y Meera se rieron hasta una estruendosa voz los interrumpió

-Entonces es una alivio que por fin estemos aquí – Rickon Stark llegó en grandes zancadas hasta ellos. Compartieron una sonrisa antes de abrazarse. Era un hombre alto, naturalmente delgado e incluso en su adultez seguía inquieto. Su aspecto seguía siendo la de un hombre libre, su barba espesa y cabello largo lo convertían en lo que se imaginan cuando se hablaba de la gente libre –No fue un viaje fácil, Helga quería parar por cada aldea que pasábamos y Lynara y Lysara estaban ansiosas y no se quedaban quietas –hizo una cara de dolor exagerado que los hizo reírse a todos

-Mira quien habla–dijo Bran, sonriendo a su hermano menor.

Rickon bufó fingiendo estar ofendido.

-Y mis sobrinos no eran los únicos ansiosos por verse. Debieron ver cuando Lysara y Lynara se encontraron con Joanna, Edwyn y Selwyn –fingió estremecerse – Esos cinco más Cregan y Alysanne. Una pesadilla

-Joanna, Edwyn y Selwyn no son tan malos. Son niños buenos–replicó Meera. Sentía cierta debilidad por la mayor, Johanna.

-Y eso se le puede agradecer a la madre. Pobre de nosotros sí solo Jaime los criara

Todos compartieron una risa aunque sabían que era verdad. Jaime Lannister era un padre consentidor, una ramita era más fuerte que él cuándo se trataba de sus hijos. Adoraba pasar tiempos con ellos, especialmente con su hija mayor, Joanna. Era una chica alta, cabello rubio y unos hermosos ojos azules como su madre. Pero era todo Jaime en lo demás. Edwyn y Selwyn tenían ojos verdes pero se parecían más a su madre que a su padre. Y, no era de extrañarse con Jaime Lannister y Brienne de Tarth como padres, los tres niños eran genios con la espada.

Brienne era la capitana de la guardia del castillo, su esposo Jaime era el maestro de armas. Rechazando su título de Lord de Westerlands, Jaime decidió permanecer en el norte después de la Larga Noche junto con Brienne. Arya le había contado como Sandor le contó que una vez Jaime pasado de cosas admitió estar feliz con vida lejos de las artimañas del Trono de Hierro en un lugar con líderes justos y buenos, donde pudieran criar a sus hijos en paz. Brienne y Jaime habían sido leales, buenos y honorables en todo su tiempo sirviéndolos, vivían permanentemente en el castillo. Algunas veces visitaban la Isla de Tarth pero no duraban mucho antes de volver. Sus hijos se criaban al lado de sus propios hijos, volviéndolos más hermanos que compañeros. Los niños no conocían Casterly Rock y Jaime no tenía ninguna intención de llevarlos.

Casi como si los hubiera invocado, Jaime Lannister cubierto con una capa con su emblema personal: una mano de oro, su espesa barba servía para cubrirlo del frío, su cabello rubio estaba debidamente recortado, a su lado caminaba su esposa en armadura con el símbolo de la guardia del castillo; un lobo mordiendo una espada. Cuando los vieron no tardaron en acercarse.

-Mis reyes –Se inclinó respetuosamente Brienne, seguía tan correcta y honorable como siempre. Jaime se inclinó un poco antes de hablar

-Parece que nuestros hijos ya se encontraron. Temo por Winterfell con todos juntos

-Tu y yo juntos –Davos Seaworth se acercó a paso rápido. Después de la Larga Noche y ver cómo eran las cosas en el Norte, decidió mudar a su familia completa. Vivían en el castillo. Sus hijos parecían felices a pesar del frío y su esposa era la encargada de los sirvientes. El mismo Davos era la mano derecha del rey y la reina. Dirigió una mirada abajo y sonrió –Aunque tengo que admitir que una de las cosas que más me gusta es verlos juntos, a veces es increíble lo rápido que pasa el tiempo. Y verlos me lo recuerda

Todos bajaron la mirada hacia el lugar donde pareció ser la zona de reunión de todos los niños.

Eddard se había sentado junto al Sabueso con Artos en el regazo, ambos hablaban tranquilamente mientras Artos escuchaba y balanceaba las piernas de vez en cuando. Cregan, Joanna, Lynara y Selwyn hablan casi a los gritos, emocionados de verse de nuevo, se ubicaban a un costado cerca de las armas. Lyanna estaba junto Torrhen, Alysanne, Edwyn y Lysara contando tranquilamente que habían hecho; estaban más cerca del blanco del tiro con arco. Desde su lugar en las alturas todos tenían un lugar privilegiado para observarlos.

A veces era casi surreal verlos, observar cómo hablan, cómo entrenaban, como disfrutaban de su vida. Ninguno había pasado penas en su vida, tenían vida buenas, fueron protegidos desde pequeños, tenían toda una familia que los amaban y les habían enseñado a luchar sin distinción. Eran niños de verano y, con suerte, nunca verían un invierno o una guerra.

-Esa generación será conocida como la más pacífica – Bran anunció de un momento a otro. Todos se volvieron hacia el hombre en su silla. Sus ojos miraban sin ver – Niños criados juntos, como hermanos, más fuerte que la sangre. Leales, justos y buenos –Bran parpadeo rápidamente antes de volver en si. Su mirada se dirigió a Eddard y luego a los demás –Sí, serán una generación envidiable.

Brienne y Arya compartieron una mirada, ambas parecieron relajarse ante las palabras del Cuervo de Tres Ojos.

-Bueno, es bueno saber que nunca hijos crecerán para ser buenos y justos –dijo Jaime. Los años lo habían cambiado, pero la llegada de sus hijos fue el último paso que necesito para convertirse en un hombre completamente nuevo – Tyrion ha escrito sobre querer conocerlos – Él y su hermano pequeños habían mantenido correspondencia a lo largo del tiempo. Todo había sido perdonado y ahora su relación era más sincera que nunca.

-Tal vez la Reina Dragón permita que su mano se tome un tiempo libre –Consideró Meera con las manos sobre los hombros de Bran.

Rickon se cruzó de brazos y bufó incrédulo.

-Sí, claro. Daenerys no se atrevería a perder a su mano

-Rickon tiene razón –Siguió Arya – Con toda su familia aquí, no querrá arriesgarse

-Se me había olvidado que Tyrion no es el lord de Westerlands, se lo pasó a Martyn Lannister, el último hijo de su tío – Recordó Jon. A su lado, Jaime asintió

-Sí –confirmó Jaime – Martyn Lannister, el último hijo de mi tío Kevan, el que menos se esperaba ha heredado Casterly Rock –dio una rápida risa – Recuerdo que era un buen muchacho. Imagino que ser la Mano de la Reina y al mismo tiempo que el Lord de Westerlands era demasiado para mi hermano.

-Debió ahogarse en estrés y no en vino como tanto le gusta –comentó Jon sonriendo y provocando unas cuantas risas.

-Jaime envíale una invitación oficial a tu hermano. Ha pasado un tiempo, seguro quieres volver a verlo. Y los niños estarán felices de conocerlo –dijo Arya dándole una pequeña sonrisa al hombre rubio.

-Muchas gracias, su majestad –agradeció Brienne – Estoy segura que Lord Tyrion lo agradecerá

Jaime y Brienne no perdieron el tiempo para ir a mandar la carta. Era una improbable pero hermosa pareja. Brienne hacia a Jaime una mejor persona y lo impulsaba a mejorar cada día. Eran increíbles padres, dedicados y amorosos. Les enseñaban a sus tres hijos por igual y, a su sorpresa, tenían una buena relación con los demás lores y ladys del reino. El Jaime Lannister que conoció hace mucho tiempo había desaparecido, quedando su mejor versión. Y por su lado Brienne cumplió su sueño de ser un caballero reconocido y respetado a la vez que formaba una familia con un hombre que la amaba. En su opinión, le había ido muy bien a la pareja de rubios.

-Bueno, creo que iré a buscar a Helga –dijo Rickon – Será bueno pasar tiempo juntos, ella y Osha han estado ocupadas ayudando en la aldea. Y si no es eso son las niñas exigiendo la atención de su madre y su abuela. Nos vemos, hermanos

Rickon había formado su propia familia después de ser separado a la fuerza de la suya demasiado temprano en la vida. Sus hijas llamaban a la mujer que lo protegió y cuidado como un hijo, abuela. Y era cierto, Osha era la madre de Rickon, a la forma salvaje Osha lo había adoptado, criado, alimentado y educado. Eso también significaba que vivían juntos y Osha se quedaba a cargo cuando Rickon iba a visitarlos en Winterfell. Su esposa Helga era una chica increíblemente dulce, a pesar de ser una mujer libre, su temperamento calmado y tranquilo contrastaba con el de Rickon. Él, Osha, Helga, Lynara y Lysara era los Stark libres.

-Creo que es mejor que vaya y le diga a mi esposa que empiece con los preparativos de la cena de esta noche. La fiesta por el día del nombre del príncipe Artos será muy buena, lo aseguro. Ahora, si me disculpan, mi rey, mi reina. –Ser Davos no perdió tiempo antes de apresurarse a buscar a su esposa

Meera y Bran compartieron una mirada. A veces era como si pudieran comunicarse por sus pensamientos. Y con los poderes de Bran, tal vez era posible. Jon nunca estuvo seguro y nunca se atrevió a preguntar.

-Iremos a saludar a nuestros sobrinos – Anunció Meera antes de tomar a Bran, que les dedicó una sonrisa - Nos vemos en la cena, mis reyes

Y estaban solos de nuevo.

-¿Alguna vez había pensado en tener a Lannister viviendo con nosotros? –preguntó sonriente su esposa

-Tanto como pensé en ser el rey algún día

Arya le dirigió una sonrisa. Tanto años y aún lo controlaba con solo un gesto. La acercó a su pecho y bajó lentamente la cabeza

-Nunca lo pensé pero ha sido lo mejor que ha pasado – A pesar de los años, los ojos de Arya no habían cambiado –Te amo, mi loba salvaje

-Y yo a ti, Jon

Y sus labios se unieron. Siempre pensó que nunca habría persona que amara más que a Arya, pero entonces sus hijos llegaron y ese amor se incrementó para abarcarlos a todos. Más que una corona o un reino, tenía una familia. Una familia que jamás creyó poder tener. A veces, en ese justo momento en que se despertaba, pensaba que era un sueño, que se levantaría en el Guardia Nocturna apunto de enfrentar al Rey de la Noche y probablemente morir luchando. Pero no, luego Arya se movía a su lado y los recuerdos volvían. Habían sido años prósperos. Su reino prosperaba, tenía acuerdos comerciales con Essos y el y su reina se aseguraban de reinar con justicia. Sus abanderados nunca fueron más felices.

Jon no era tonto, sabía que su nombre y el de su esposa se quedarían en la historia. Su pelea con lo el Rey de la Noche lo había asegurado. Quería que lo recordaran como un buen rey, tal vez el mejor, pero sobre todo deseaba que recordaran su afecto por Arya Stark, como murió y volvió a la vida solo por ella. Quería que se cantaran canciones sobre la Reina Lobo, como luchó en la espalda de un lobo huargo y como conquisto al Lobo Blanco desde antes de saberlo. Quería que sus hijos vieran un amor sincero entre sus padres, para que tuvieran un modelo de qué clase de amor buscar y no conformarse con menos.

Todos los días se esforzaba para ser un buen rey, un buen padre, un buen esposo pero sobre todo una buena persona." _El amor es la muerte del deber_ " le dijo hace ya tanto el Maestre Aemon, sin imaginarse que podría llegar el momento en que sería el amor lo que lo alentaba a cumplir con su deber.

Tuvo que separarse de Arya cuando silbidos y exclamaciones vinieron de abajo. Eddard, Cregan y Alyssane chiflaban mientras que los otros niños se reían a carcajadas. Incluso Sandor reía. Escucho otras risas. Viendo a un lado, Rickon, Helga, Davos, Brienne, Jaime, Bran y Meera se reían mientras los miraban. Ghost, Nymeria, Summer y Shaggydog rodeaban a los niños.

-Y es por eso que no podemos dejarlos un minuto a solas –grito Rickon con Helga acunada en sus brazos.

A su alrededor todos rieron más fuerte. Jon incluso pudo escuchar risas de los sirvientes y guardias que pasaban justo en ese momento. Incluso Arya río y el no tuvo otra opción que tratar de esconder su sonrisa en el cabello de su esposa. Con la risa resonando por el castillo, Jon junto su frente con la de Arya.

-Gracias

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Arya rodeando su cuello con los brazos.

-Por todo. Por ser tú

No sabía cómo explicarlo. No sabía cómo explicar que se sentía tan feliz que podía estallar. Que cuando la veía con sus hijos quería llorar de la felicidad. Cómo, a pesar de que había días pesados y duros, siempre se acostaba junto a ella y eso era suficiente para contentarlo.

Pero con Arya nunca necesitaron sobre explicar las cosas. Se entendían sin decir palabras. Su reina asintió. Ambos lo comprendían. Arya apoyó la cabeza en su pecho mientras Jon la abraza por la cintura. Ahí, parados sobre todos, viéndolos interactuar en armonía, sintieron que todo lo que hicieron y todo por lo que pasaron valió la pena, porque todo eso los llevo justo donde estaban.

Siendo el Rey y la Reina de los tierras de invierno.

Siendo Jon y Arya Stark

Siendo familia.

A veces, diferentes caminos llevan al mismo castillo. Y si tuviera que volver a pasar por todo, solo para terminar aquí con Arya en sus brazos, sus hijos jugando con sus primos y mejores amigos, rodeados de personas que los amaban y los respetaban entonces volverían a hacerlo.

Porque todo valdría la pena.

* * *

** DESCENDENCIA **

** -Hijos de Jon y Arya **

**Eddard Stark** \- Primogénito, el mayor, el heredero, nombrado en honor al Eddard Stark "el lobo tranquilo", Lord de Winterfell anterior. Tiene 15 años. Cabello oscuro, cara alargada y ojos grises. Alto y delgado. Típico Stark. Eddard heredó la sangre de lobo de su madre.

 **Cregan y Alysanne Stark** \- El segundo hijo y la primera hija, nombrados en honor a Lord Cregan Stark "El Viejo del Norte" y Alysanne Blackwood "Aly La Negra". Mellizos. Alysanne nació primero y luego Cregan. Tienen 13 años. Típico aspecto Stark: cara alargada, ojos grises y cabello oscuro. Son altos para su edad. Ambos heredaron la sangre de lobo. Incontrolables, salvajes, suelen escaparse de sus lecciones para entrenar en espada y lanza con su madre y tía Meera.

 **Lyanna Stark** \- Segunda hija, nombrada en honor a Lyanna Stark "La Loba", la madre de su padre. Tiene 11 años. Cara alargada, ojos grises y cabello oscuro. Tiene un mechón de cabello blanco gracias a su sangre Targaryen. Naturalmente tranquila. Más una erudita que luchadora. Una loba tranquila. Entrena con arco y flecha con su padre.

 **Torrhen Stark** \- El tercer hijo, nombrado en honor al antiguo Rey Torrhen "El Rey que se Arrodilló". Tiene 10 años. Cabello oscuro, cara alargada pero con ojos morado gracias a su sangre Targaryen. Naturalmente tranquilo pero con un temperamento igual al de su padre. Entrena en arco y flecha con su hermano y lanza con su tía Meera

 **Artos Stark** \- Cuarto y último hijo, nombrado en honor a Artos Stark "El Implacable", el guerrero más temible de su época. Tiene 7 años. Cabello oscuro, cara alargada y ojos grises. Tranquilo y sereno, sigue a su padre en carácter. Suele escaparse de sus clases para ver entrenar a sus hermanos. Tiene una relación especial con Sandor "El Sabueso" Clegane, el hombre lo protege y lo cuidado sin preguntar. Empezó su entrenamiento con El Sabueso.

** -Hijos de Rickon y Helga **

**Lynara Stark** – Primogénita, primera hija, nombrada así por la esposa de Cregan

Stark y Lady de Winterfell, Lynara Stark. Tiene 12 años. Cabello castaño, heredado de su madre, ojos azules y cara redonda. Heredó la sangre de lobo de su padre. Es salvaje, enérgica y ama entrenar con hacha y lanza.

 **Lysara Stark** – Segunda hija, nombrada en honor a Lysara Karstak, esposa de Artos Stark. Tiene 10 años. Cabello rojo, ojos azules y cara redonda. Heredó la sangre de lobo de su padre pero puede ser tranquila. Prefiere el arco y flecha.

** -Hijos de Jaime y Brienne **

**Joanna Lannister** – Primogénita, primera y única hija. Primera Lannister en nacer en las tierras de invierno. Son conocidos como "Los Lannister del Norte". Nombrada en honor a Joanna Lannister, la madre de su padre, antigua Lady de Casterly Rock. Tiene 14 años. Era una chica alta, cabello rubio y ojos azules. Lucia igual a su padre, era toda una belleza. Un genio como su padre con la espada.

 **Edwyn y Selwyn Lannister** – Primer hijo y segundo hijo. Gemelos. Nombrados en honor a Edwyn Tarth "El Lucero de la Tarde" último Rey de Tarth y Selwyn Tarth "El Lucero de la Tarde" Lord de Tarth. Tienen 12 años. Cabello rubio, ojo verdes y caras cuadradas. Altos y naturalmente fornidos. Igual que su hermana mayor, genios con la espada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DATOS: Pequeñas cosas que me parecieron curiosas cuando escribía este relato.
> 
> Dato 1: Me demore un total de tres días en escribir este solo relato. Literal escribía día y noche. Termine con dolor de espalda.
> 
> Dato 2: Buscar nombres fue más difícil de lo que pensé. Tuve que irme al árbol genealógico de las Casas y buscar los que más me gustara y tuvieran una buena contraparte.
> 
> Dato 3: Así es más o menos como yo sueño que acabe Canción de Hielo y Fuego. Imposible, lo sé, pero soñar no cuesta nada.
> 
> Dato 4: ¿Notaron como solo uno de los hijos de Jaime y Brienne tiene nombre Lannister? Bueno, esto se debe a que, mirando el árbol de los Lannister me di cuenta de las pésimas personas que eran. No me gusto la mayoría y los otros me dejaron sin cuidado. Los Tarth no son muchos pero son buenos, y eso fue suficiente para mí.
> 
> Dato 5: No traje mucho a Sansa a esto porque, en serio, no creo saber escribirla. Mi visión de ella puede estar sesgada por el Show y no quiero poner ese personaje que es básicamente una copia de Cersei y Littlefinger, ella no es así en los libros y no quiero escribir sobre ella por eso.
> 
> Datos 6: Mis conceptos y nombres están en inglés. Así me los sé y se me hace super extraño cuando los escucho o leo en español.
> 
> Datos 7: Casi se me olvidan Qyburn y Littlefinger, trato de ser lo más detallada posible y agregar varias cosas pero si me salte algo, disculpen, hice lo mejor que pude.
> 
> Dato 8: Los herederos Tyrell son lisiados de alguna forma. Acabo de caer en cuenta; Willas con su pierna y ahora Garlan sin un ojo jajajaj pobres, y también sin Loras y Margaery. Me pareció chistoso pero de una forma cruel jajaja
> 
> ________________________________________
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado este relato. Fueron un total de 35 páginas en Word y casi 14.000 palabras jajaja. Espero que haya valido la pena.  
> No duden en dejar su comentario.
> 
> ________________________________________
> 
> Se aceptan solicitudes de relatos.  
> No duden en explicar su idea y con mucho gusto la escribo y lo subo. Prometo esforzarme.  
> De nuevo, espero que les haya gustado.  
> PDS: No tengo Beta, así que ven algún error perdonenme, en serio revise lo mejor que pude.


	2. La Hija Mayor (Parte 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Todo pertenece al universo de Una Canción de Hielo y Fuego de George RR Martin. Yo solo juego un poco.
> 
> Relato #2
> 
> "Una realidad donde Arya Stark es la hermana mayor, pasan más tiempo en King's Landing, todos ven como la loba salvaje crece y con algunos corazones inesperados atrapados, algunas cosas cambian… y otras no"

**PARTE 1**

* * *

**POV Tyrion**

Tyrion Lannister se preguntó cómo un hombre podría verse tan miserable en medio de una fiesta real. ¿No era un desaire al Rey? Bueno, no es que al Rey Robert se fuera a ofender por algo de su amada Mano. Eddard Stark estaba haciendo una representación perfecta de un cadáver congelado donde estaba sentado; quieto, sin hablar con nadie y luciendo como si tuviera estreñimiento. Tyrion tomó otro trago de su vino.

Era casi impresionante que después de tanto tiempo Lord Stark aún conservara su actitud norteña: demasiado serio y franco. Era casi un logro. Tyrion recordaba los inicios de Lord Eddard como Mano del Rey, hubo errores y momentos en lo que, estaba seguro, quería huir de vuelta a su hogar frío y congelado. Pero, de alguna extraña manera, perseveró en su puesto y aquí estaban muchas lunas después, sentados en medio de otra extravagante, innecesaria y demasiado costosa fiesta por petición del Rey.

Aunque tenía que darle crédito al viejo lobo, desde su llegada a la capital las cosas se habían calmado. Su actitud calmada y práctica era lo que se necesitó para controlar más efectivamente el reino. No era perfecto, el Rey Robert aún tenía sus extravagancias y prefería dejar todo en manos de su Mano, pero Lord Stark estaba acorde con su reconocimiento y hacia todo en base a su honor y sentido de lo correcto. Era demasiado bueno para su puesto y por eso se veía tan agotado constantemente.

Tyrion estaba disfrutando de su bebida mientras observaba. Era increíble lo que se podía notar cuando se callaba y se limitaba a beber. Ignoró deliberadamente que su tamaño debió jugar a su favor.

El Rey estaba gozándose su fiesta con dos doncellas en su regazo. Tal vez putas o nobles, no estaba seguro. Se preguntó cómo hacía para no ahogarse en medio de un par de pechos y mucha cerveza. O, viendo como su querida hermana lo veía, como no ha muerto por tener una esposa tan agradable a su lado. No es que Tyrion supiera que era tener una esposa… por más de un momento. Dejando que su aclamado rey siguiera divirtiéndose, Tyrion miró a otro lugar. Los Tyrell parecían cómodos, todos bien agraciados y agradables. Eran flores sociales. Riéndose de su propio chiste, tomó otro trago.

Olenna Tyrell hablaba con el inepto de su hijo mientras vigilaba a sus nietos; Margaery Tyrell, como no, estaba en el centro de atención, su sonrisa fácil y hermoso rostro conquistaba a todos los que se propusiera, parecía tener un don para decir lo correcto en el momento justo; Loras Tyrell estaba charlando tranquilamente con Renly Baratheon en un costado, se preguntó si esos dos pensaban que estaban siendo sutiles con sus miradas íntimas y toques tenues pero constantes; Garlan Tyrell estaba en Highgarden pero el heredero estaba aquí, Willas Tyrell estaba sentado justo al lado de su abuela charlando tranquilamente con Randyll Tarly y su hijo y heredero, Dickon Tarly. Los Tyrell eran un grupo de los más interesante, ambiciosos que se disfrazaban de galantería y sonrisas encantadoras.

Si, eran interesantes pero no lo más intrigantes.

No, ese puesto se lo llevaba la familia Stark. Su cabeza Lord Eddard Stark, la Mano del Rey, sólo había bebido una sola copa en toda la noche, estaba sentado rígidamente en su lugar, con los ojos desenfocados pareciendo estar a kilómetros de distancia. Su hija menor, Sansa, con sus mechones largos y rojos, ojos azules brillantes, sonrisa fácil y actitud encantadora estaba justo al lado de Margaery, hablando y riendo animadamente. Usaba un bonito vestido color crema con detalles en dorado y blanco, mangas que se anchaban en los extremos y un escote lo suficientemente bajo para ser coqueto pero no vulgar, su cabello estaba recogido en uno de esos increíblemente vistosos y a la vista dolorosos peinados típicos de la capital. Había florecido en King's Landing, lejos del frío norte y su nieve. Y, por como vestía y actuaba, se adaptó mejor que cualquiera de su grupo.

Pero entonces venía, en su no tan humilde opinión, la Stark más interesante de todo el grupo: Arya Stark.

Arya Stark era la hija mayor de Lord Stark. Y era todo lo contrario a su hermana pequeña. Tenía la cara larga, ojos grises y cabello oscuro. Su vestido era gris oscuro, con lobos cocidos en la falda y rosas de invierno en el pecho, tenía mangas largas que se ajustaban a sus brazos y un cuello modesto. Su cabello yacía suelto sin ningún tipo de trenza o adorno, llegándole justo debajo del pecho. Parecía terriblemente aburrida sentada en medio de dos chicas Hightower. En medio de tantas doncellas arregladas y charlando, Arya Stark relucía por su semblante tranquilo y casi taciturno.

Y eso era raro.

Tyrion la había visto charlar animadamente con los hijos de los sirvientes, la gente pequeña y más. Siempre era amable y les sonreía sin dificultad. Pero parecía que esa misma cortesía no se extendía al grupo de chicas dirigido por Margaery Tyrell. Recordaba verla esporádicamente en los primeros días de su llegada a la capital, era una pequeña cosa salvaje y llena de energía. El tiempo pareció calmarla, pero Tyrion sabía que solo se había vuelto buena escondiéndolo.

Al principio el Rey Robert habló de un compromiso entre Arya y Joffrey, esa idea fue rápidamente descartada cuando Arya hizo que su lobo huargo atacara a Joffrey. Y entonces fue la hermana menor que tuvo el honor de ser la prometida del príncipe heredero. Para cualquier otra chica, ese acto debió ser una gran vergüenza, pero para Arya fue, por lo que notó, liberador. Era obvio que entre esos dos no había más que malos sentimientos. Ciertamente la chica Stark no lloró por la oportunidad perdida de ser reina de Westeros.

Y tal vez fue eso lo que lo hizo fijarse en ella en un primer momento.

Mientras que su hermana menor era algo que vio durante toda su vida, Arya Stark era una piedra en su lago tranquilo. No, no una piedra, un remolino. Un maldito tsunami que lo obligó a detenerse y verla.

No le gustaban los vestidos, se la había encontrado varias veces en pantalón, túnica y pies descalzos, corriendo por toda la Fortaleza Roja. Sabia de sus clases de "baile". En realidad, eso era algo que todos sabían gracias a la misma chica, que no temió en mostrar sus habilidades con la espada. Venció a más soldados de los que estaban dispuestos a admitirlo y, desde entonces, se había ganado una reputación. Por todo el reino se sabía de la salvaje hija mayor del Guardián del Norte. De cómo cabalgaba como un Dothraki y blandía una espada como un caballero. Los lores y ladys lo encontraron burdo y típico del salvajismo del norte, Tyrion lo encontró fascinante.

Y no había sido el único. Porque, naturalmente, una rara joya no podía seguir oculta ante un par de ojos observadores. No era el único hipnotizado. Pero era el único en saber cómo tratarla y cómo hablarle; cuando le hablo por primera vez fue con una actitud sarcástica, listo para defenderse. Estaba acostumbrado a un trato pésimo gracias a su altura, por lo que no se le puede culpar por esperar algo más de una persona que apenas conocía. Pero, de nuevo, la chica lo sorprendió. En ningún momento hizo alusión a su estatura, lo trató con respeto y siempre estuvo dispuesta a escuchar. No le debió sorprender tanto cuando descubrió que detrás de una actitud brusca y desenfrenada, estuviera una chica de buen corazón, con una buena cabeza sobre sus hombros. Era estimulante hablarle y, en su propia lógica, era natural seguir buscándola para charlar. Hablaban de libros, historias y leyendas. Compartían sus opiniones y no se molestaban en mediar lo que decían con el otro.

Nunca nadie lo había tratado como si fuera alguien digno e interesante de escuchar. Ella sí. Y eso fue lo que causó que su atención sobre ella, se volviera permanente.

Sin embargo, no fue el único que la buscaba. Cuando no estaba en sus clases de baile o con su padre, se encontraba constantemente buscada por el heredero de Highgarden. Willas Tyrell se mostró persistente y encontró un punto en común en los caballos. Habían pasado tardes charlando en los establos, incluso cabalgando tranquilamente debido a la pierna en mal estado del chico Tyrell. Y de nuevo, Arya no lo ridiculizo o se mostró inquieta por su pierna, al contrario, había entendido y lo trató como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Tal vez fue eso lo que lo atrajo.

¡Oh! Como quisiera que Willas Tyrell fuera su única amenaza. Pero la vida tenía una forma divertida de tratarlo.

Su propio hermano, el guardián de Cersei, había notado a la chica Stark. Su hermano mayor, el león dorado, el sueño de toda damisela, puso sus ojos en la loba del Winterfell. Y no fue el único que lo notó. A pesar de lo que le gustaba creer a su hermano, él no era exactamente sutil; con sus ojos siguiéndola, ayudándole con su entrenamiento y teniendo luchas amistosas de vez en cuando y siempre dándole consejos, además de buscar oportunidades para estar a solas (el imbécil lo conseguía para su disgusto). Su hermana, la reina Cersei Lannister, lo notó también.

Tyrion no conocía la historia completa, solo sabía lo poco que se le había escapado a Jaime en una borrachera. Hubo una pelea entre los dos gemelos y desde entonces los dos se habían separado. Increíblemente, cuando Cersei lo buscó y trató de hablarle dulcemente para volver a envolverlo en su red, Jaime había retrocedido. Por primera vez en su vida, le estaba negando. Y eso no le gustó a la reina. Con su esposo obsesionado con un fantasma y ahora el hombre que controló durante toda su vida hechizado con su reencarnación, Cersei estaba a punto de escupir fuego.

Las miradas de odio era frecuentes, las palabras duras y humillantes peores. Pero Arya Stark no era nada si no persistente. Resistió todos y cada uno de los desplantes de la reina y siguió con su vida con normalidad. Recordaba perfectamente un día en los que todos cenaban en el jardín. Todos excepto el Rey y su Mano. Los Tyrell estaban ahí, también los hermanos del rey, algunos otros lores y ladys. Y, por supuesto, las dos chicas Stark estaban presentes. Sansa hablaba animadamente con las doncellas a su alrededor mientras que Arya miraba al jardín distraídamente. Tyrion hablaba con Jory Cassel, miembro de la guardia personal de Lord Eddard Stark y el capitán de la Guardia de la Casa Stark. Su hermano Jaime estaba a un costado luciendo terriblemente aburrido, pero sus ojos vagaban de vez en cuando a la Stark mayor. Fue cuando Cersei, entrada en sus copas, habló con una voz lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchadas por todos pero no tanto como para hacerlo evidente.

-Lady Arya, que milagro verla bien vestida y no en su… ropa habitual

Hubo un silencio incómodo antes de que todo retomaran lo que hacían antes. Pero era fingido, todos estaban pendientes de las palabra de la reina.

-Mi padre pensó que presentarme en mi ropa de entrenamiento no le agradaría a la su majestad –respondió Arya tranquila pero con una mano apretando su falda.

Cersei no perdió el tiempo.

-Imagino que estar tan… presentable y adecuada es algo raro para ti ¿no? – su voz era demasiado inocente para ser genuina. Las voces a su alrededor habían cesado. Olenna Tyrell miraba atentamente la conversación. La pobre Sansa Stark parecía horrorizada – Después de todo, tu forma de vestir suele ser tan libre. Ya sabes, desaliñada y… salvaje.

Y ahora nadie se atrevía siquiera a respirar. Tyrion notó como Jory Cassel sostenía la empuñadura de su espada con fuerza. Sus ojos miraban inexpresivos a la reina. Con los norteños, aprendió Tyrion, era su forma de expresar disgusto o, en este caso, odio.

Desde su lugar Jaime veía disgustado, parecía listo para intervenir. Pero no fue necesario, la misma Arya mostró porque se le consideraba la loba del norte.

-Tal vez yo no soy la desaliñada, su majestad. Tal vez es el sur que no aguanta algo de fuerza del norte

Jory Cassel y otros pocos guardias norteños sonrieron ante sus palabras. Incluso Olenna Tyrell se veía satisfecha en su asiento. Renly tuvo que esconder una carcajada tomando un gran sorbo de vino. Willas Tyrell sonrió pasivamente sin apartar su mirada de Arya.

La hermana menor de Arya parecía escandalizada y a punto de llorar.

Cersei la miró intensamente. Arya no se movió. Fue una lucha de voluntades. Unos agresivos ojos verdes se enfrentaron a unos engañosamente tranquilos ojos grises. A pesar de su corta edad y rango inferior, Arya Stark se enfrentó a Cersei Lannister de frente y sin dudar. Y tal vez fue eso lo que llamó la atención de su hermano mayor. Casi, y solo casi, podía entenderlo y no culparlo.

Arya Stark era cautivante pero no lo sabía, y eso solo pareció hacer crecer su encanto. Donde sus rasgos pudieron lucir incómodos en su niñez, ahora, cerca de cumplir su día del nombre número quince, se había convertido en una chica de hermosura norteña; una belleza salvaje. Y todos sabían lo que ocurrió la última vez por una mujer Stark de belleza salvaje.

En una situación diferente, teniendo a su propio hermano y al heredero Tyrell como contrincantes, Tyrion hubiera perdido sus esperanzas. Pero con ella era diferente. A Arya no le importaba el status, sangre o dinero. Ella veía a las personas por lo que eran y los juzgaba en base a eso. Su amor incondicional por su hermano bastardo era prueba suficiente de ello.

Recordó el tiempo que pasó en el Muro, al lado del Lord Comandante Mormont viendo a los nuevos entrenar. Jon Snow se encontraba entre esos. eEra como el gemelo de Arya, con sus mismas facciones y astucia rápida. Tal vez, y solo tal vez, esta vez podría tener a la mujer que deseaba.

Por eso, cuando notó que la chica de sus pensamientos se disculpaba amablemente y prácticamente escapaba del lugar, no dudo en ir tras ella. Sintió ojos en su espalda. Siguió caminando y no les hizo ningún caso.

-Lady Arya, déjeme acompañarla –casi gritó Tyrion mientras apuraba sus cortas piernas. Al oírlo, Arya volteó y lo esperó pacientemente.

-Vuelvo a insistir, no me llame Lady, no soy una lady –su voz repitió lo que probablemente le había dicho un centenar de veces.

El rió y caminó tranquilamente a su lado. Notó como sus pasos fueron considerablemente más pequeños y si su corazón dio un vuelco, bueno, eso era asunto de él.

-¿La fiesta no es de tu agrado?

Arya le dirigió una mirada

-Creo que sabrías eso

-Cierto, mi error. Nada más que espadas y entrenamiento te gusta –dijo suavemente.

Su voz parecía resonar en los pasillos vacíos, ningún noble o sirviente parecía estar cerca. Sin un guardián que la acompañara, eran solo Tyrion y Arya caminando tranquilamente hacia su habitación. Trató de no concentrarse en esa idea y solo seguir la conversación.

-Eso no es cierto –respondió sonriendo Arya – hay muchas otras cosas que me gustan

-¿Cómo qué?

Sus ojos vieron al vacío por un momento.

-Las rosas de invierno

Tyrion se sorprendió. Era casi cómico, como a una chica dura y entrenada en espada como ella podría gustarle algo tan frágil como una flor.

-¿Puedo preguntar porque te gustan?

Arya lo miró, casi midiéndolo. Tyrion espero que lo que sea que estuviera buscando, lo encontrará. Sintiéndose ridículo, se enderezó y caminó un poco más rápido. A Arya pareció agradarle lo que sea que vio porque siguió hablando. Esta vez con una voz baja, susurrante, como si le estuviera contando un secreto.

-Solía recolectar rosas de invierno y regalárselas a mi papá, siempre le gustaron y sonreía cada vez que se las presentaba –ahí su voz tomó una aire nostálgico, casi herido – A Jon también le gustaban, las colocaba en mi cabello y decía lo hermosa que era. Me gustan las rosas de invierno porque me lo recuerdan.

-¿A tu hermano?

Ella asintió.

Tyrion midió sus siguientes palabras.

-¿Lo extrañas mucho?

Sus ojos se encontraron. En los suyos no se veía nada más que un profundo anhelo.

-Todos los días. En Winterfell siempre estábamos juntos, el me enseñó cómo usar un arco y flecha – todo en ella mostró tristeza, Tyrion sintió una necesidad exorbitante de quitarle esa mirada desolada - Extraño nuestras cabalgatas espontaneas al bosque de lobos, como no necesitamos palabras para entendernos. Quiero decir, no te confundas, extraño muchas cosas de mi hogar, pero extraño a Jon más que a nada

Solo la pudo mirar. Sabía que lo amaba, que era su hermano favorito pero era un amor más allá de eso. Se entendían. Ambos eran parias, extraños entre su propia familia, y encontraban consuelo en la presencia del otro. Arya parecía a punto de llorar y Tyrion se sintió desesperado por volver a ver su sonrisa. Se preguntó si así se veía el amor entre hermanos, un amor sincero que no tenía por qué esconderse o minimizarse. Un amor fraterno, sincero y sin peros. Amor incondicional.

-Tu hermano estaba bastante bien cuando lo vi

Eso hizo que sus ojos se elevaran del suelo y lo miraran fijamente.

-¿En serio?

Nunca la había odio así, tan vulnerable y casi frágil. Era una parte totalmente nueva para él. Sintió un suave calor en el pecho. La normalmente dura loba estaba mostrándose frágil ante él, solo pudo sentir una ola embriagadora de cariño.

-Sí. El mejor con la espada entre todos los nuevos reclutas. Su lobo huargo –tardó un momento en recordar el nombre – Ghost, parecía a gusto y no se separaban. Estoy seguro que encontró amigos y está sirviendo al reino en la Guardia Nocturna a gusto

-Jon nunca fue de hacer amigos –poco a poco, una sonrisa iba creciendo en su rostro. Sus ojos grises se convirtieron en plata a la luz de la luna – No era el más extrovertido y hablador, pero siempre fue el primero en defenderte. Siempre fue el mejor. Espero que este bien

Tyrion adoptó una voz animada, extraño en él. Pero solo quería verla sonreír.

-¡Seguro lo está! Quiero decir, con ese lobo huargo a su lado no creo que nadie sea tan estúpido como para enfrentarlo

Eso le costó una carcajada de la chica a su lado. Su risa lo reconfortó y toda tristeza se esfumó.

-Bueno, creo que tienes razón

-Por supuesto que la tengo

Se sonrieron y, para él, no hubo nada mejor en el mundo. Se despidieron cuando llegaron a su puerta, él esperó que cerrara antes de volver en sus pasos. Estaba tarde, tenía copas encima y no quería volver a esa ridícula fiesta. Empezó a caminar hasta sus propios aposentos. Se permitió internarse en su mente ante la extraña tranquilidad que sentía. No se había permitido enamorar desde Tysha. Era demasiado doloroso pensar en amar solo para volver a perder, su experiencia anterior lo marcó y provocó que evitara las conexiones emocionales. Pero sin saberlo había caído enamorado de la loba del norte. Se enamoró de su personalidad libre, presencia autoritaria y amables palabras. Nunca creyó que ver a una chica con espada sería tan estimulante. Nunca pensó que el salvajismo norteño sería lo que rompiera todas las paredes que construyó para protegerse. Nunca pensó en que una loba sería quien llamara su atención. El medio león que ama a la loba salvaje. La loba salvaje que es admirada por leones y rosas. Casi suena el inicio de una historia.

Podía empezar a comprender el dolor y la pérdida del Rey, si Lyanna Stark fue un poco como Arya entonces lo sentía por el Rey. No podía imaginar tener a una doncella así para luego perderla, robada por otro hombre. Y luego encontrada muerta. Que tu vida se llenará de color y vida, para luego ser devuelto cruelmente a la sombría y oscura realidad, era desalmado.

Pensar en Arya, intensa y llena de vida, fría y quieta, le inquietaba. Pensarlo le causaba escalofríos. Tomaría de ejemplo al Rey y no dejaría que otra loba del norte fuera robada. Al demonio Jaime y Willas. Como enano, había asesinado a su madre en la cama de parto, su padre lo odio en el mismo momento en que nació, su hermana lo despreciaba y el único familiar que lo había tratado con amor era su hermano. Nunca sería el Lord de Westerlands, no si su padre tenía algo que decir. La esposa que escogió resultó ser una dulce mentira. Fue despreciado por su altura, o falta de ella. Los enanos eran bastardos a los ojos de sus padres.

Y Arya Stark mostraba una debilidad por los bastardos.

Si los dioses eran buenos, tal vez podría conseguir que la loba salvaje se fijará en el gnomo del oeste.

* * *

**POV Willas**

Willas había conocido su parte justa de mujeres. A pesar de ser el heredero de su casa, no tenía esposa o algún compromiso. Su pierna era un factor importante para sus posibles pretendientes, era como si creyeran que su pierna afectara su hombría o capacidad de liderazgo. Él lo admitía, no era el mejor en equitación y nunca ganaría un premio por ser la mejor espada. Las actividades físicas resultaban demasiado para él en la mayoría de las ocasiones. Pero tenía muchos otros talentos; ante la imposibilidad de estímulos físicos, se concentró en su mente. Su mente era su arma. Y era el uno de los mejores usándola. A pesar de su edad y su posición, Willas no estaba apurado por buscar esposa. Al contrario de su abuela y su hermana, que estaban casi obsesionadas por integrarse a la familia real.

Cuando se enteraron del compromiso del príncipe heredero y la menor de las chicas Stark, fue un gran golpe a la moral de Margaery. Pero no la desanimó, sólo fortaleció su deseo de reinar. Tenía que conocer a esa chica, ver porque ella fue elegida como próxima reina. Y la razón de porque se saltaron a la hermana mayor. Willas mismo estaba intrigado. Que el próximo rey te ignore y escoja a tu hermana menor sobre ti, debió ser un escándalo y una deshonra. Solo podía imaginar lo mal que lo estaba pasando la mayor de las Stark.

Y entonces su abuela, su padre, su hermana, su hermano Loras y el mismo empacaron todo para ir de visita a la capital. Su hermano Garlan quedó a cargo de Highgarden, eso lo dejó tranquilo. La primera vista a los Stark fue… inolvidable.

Lord Stark estaba parado rígidamente mientras les daba la bienvenida. Nunca siendo uno para una charla cortes, la Mano del Rey fue directo al punto y les indicó sus habitaciones.

Loras no perdió el tiempo antes de ir a buscar a Renly. Su abuela y su hermana estaban demasiado ocupadas tramando y confabulando juntas. Eso lo dejo solo y sin nada que hacer. Decidió caminar por la Fortaleza Roja y ver que encontraba. A diferencia de lo que muchos pensabas, no estaba inutilizado y podía caminar perfectamente. Solo no debía forzar de más su pierna y todo estaría bien. Saludo a unas pocas personas que se encontró. Pasó por los jardines y caminó un poco más. No fue sino hasta que estuvo en un zona un tanto aislada que escuchó algo que llamó su atención.

Dando pasos sigilosos, se acercó al origen del ruido. Lo que vio lo dejó sorprendido; eran dos personas entrenando con espada. Pero no eran cualquier tipo de personas, el hombre (el instructor por lo que veía) iba de aquí para allá con gracia mientras agitaba una espada delgada. Y la otra persona era una chica. Una mujer que usaba pantalones pegados, túnica suelta y estaba descalza. Su cabello estaba recogido en una simple trenza. En sus manos una espada delgada se movía con agilidad.

Los dos se movían sin dudar. Parecían bailar en vez de luchar. Había saltos, giros y vueltas, todo en medio de un juego de pies demasiado complicado. Su rapidez fue lo más importante, se movían por toda la habitación sin descanso o pausa. Ambos estaban tan internados en su práctica que no lo notaron. Willas estaba acostumbrado a mujeres femeninas, de dulces manos y cuerpos suaves y delgados. Lo que veía iba en contra de todo lo que conocía.

Se escondió un poco más cuando vio que la chica perdía su espada y caía sobre su trasero. No se mostró infeliz, una enorme sonrisa le cruzaba la cara. Sus ojos grises parecían brillar.

-Un día voy a vencerte –exclamó la chica aun tirada en el piso.

El hombre le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Tal vez, pero ese día no es hoy

Con un ágil movimiento de muñeca, guardó su espada y le ofreció su mano a la chica tirada. Sin dudarlo, ella lo tomó y se levantó. Los dos compartieron una sonrisa que solo dos personas que se quieren se dedican. Willas entrecerró los ojos. Un hombre adulto a solas con una jovencita. Nunca se sabe lo que pueda pasar. Puso más atención a su interacción juntos mientras decidía internamente si debía interrumpir.

-Puede que no te haya vencido, Syrio. Pero he vencido a casi todos los soldados del castillo

El hombre soltó una carcajada y le revolvió el cabello.

-La mitad de ese soldados solo saben balancear su espada como animales desenfrenados. No hay control. No hay sentimiento

La chica respondió rápidamente

-Tampoco hay cerebro por lo que noté

Eso le valió otra risa del hombre mayor. Incluso Willas no pudo contener una sonrisa.

El hombre miró a la joven con un brillo cariñoso. Pero no era nada malintencionado, tuvo que admitirlo. Era el tipo de cariño que sentías por un hermano o un ser muy querido. Tal vez eran familia. Willas les echó un vistazo; imposible, el hombre tenía el cabello oscuro y rizado, ojos oscuros y tez morena, además de un distintivo acento que solo las personas de Essos tenían. Bravosi, si escuchaba bien. La chica por otro lado, tenía el cabello oscuro pero sin rizos, tez pálida y unos increíbles ojos grises. No era baja, su constitución indicaba buena alimentación y la espada en sus manos era fina y bien construida.

Willas dejó a la pareja discutiendo animadamente detrás de él y empezó a dirigirse a sus aposentos. Una mujer con una espada, un hombre Bravosi enseñándole. Qué lugar tan interesante resultó ser King's Landing. Una pequeña pizca de curiosidad se quedó con él, su mente se desviaba a la mujer cuando menos se lo esperaba. Su deseo de saber quién lo absorbió; tomaba nota de las sirvientas, pero nunca la encontró. Observó a las doncellas de la capital pero ninguna concordaba con lo que vio, la doncella misteriosa parecía un sueño. Tanto que Willas temió que todo hubiera sido su propia imaginación que, aburrida con su vida provincial, creó una visión embriagadora. Pero esos pensamientos se esfumaron cuando Lord Stark le presentó a su familia.

Con el rey y su familia al lado, solo pudo mirar a la mayor de las hermanas Stark. Era la joven luchadora. La misma chica que vio hace unos días combatiendo y riendo con una espada. Pero no pudo verse más diferente a como la recordaba; usaba un sencillo vestido, sin joyas o adornos. Su cabello estaba en un semirecogido y ya no reía, su cara estaba seria y sin emociones. Era la versión femenina de su padre. La única que sonreía cortésmente era la hija menor, Sansa, que con su vestido azul claro con decoraciones en color bronce y joyas, resaltaba en medio de la actitud seria y tensa de sus familiares.

Margaery no tardó en tomar a Sansa bajo su ala, siendo la próxima reina de Westeros sería bueno tenerla de amiga. Pero era Arya quien tenía su atención. Willas, con su encanto y posición de poder, pudo averiguar de la hija mayor del Guardián del Norte; como fue dejada de lado por ser salvaje e incontrolable, como su actitud era similar al de un lobo huargo y como prefería la compañía de la gente pequeña a la de los nobles. Pensó que debió estar devastada ante la noticia de que ella no reinaría, pero al conocerla tuvo que retractarse de inmediato. Era una mujer de voluntad fuerte, que no le temía a luchar y prefería una espada a una aguja. A pesar de pensar que tener una reina luchadora sería interesante, estaba aliviado de que tal mujer no estuviera encadenada a un muchacho como Joffrey Baratheon.

Entre charla y charla, Willas fue capaz de reunir información sobre Arya Stark. Y conforme sabía más y más sobre ella, su intereses solo pareció crecer. Debió frenar su interés, no seguir sus impulsos de tratar de encontrarla casualmente y mantener una charla que duraban horas. Pero era casi como pedirle a los dioses que el cielo se abriera y bajara un dragón. Imposible.

La chica poseía una buena mente, sabia de historias y leyendas, también de números y cifras. Tenía opiniones. Y no temía en compartirlas. Se enteró por comentarios malintencionados como siempre se escapaba de las clases con su Septa y prefería estudiar por su cuenta en la biblioteca, de cómo manejaba una espada como un caballero y como a veces desaparecía por todo un día antes de volver al otro como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Hizo lo que pudo por amortiguar su fascinación, de evitar que alguien notara lo atraído que se sentía por Arya Stark. Era sencillo mentir con los demás, su familia era el problema. Algo sospechaba su hermana, porque no dudo en bombardearlo con información dejándolo pasar como simples charlas. Si querías saber de alguien, Margaery era la indicada para buscar. En este caso a la hermana menor, Sansa, le gustaba hablar con Margaery, y hablan de todo. Incluso de su hermana mayor.

-Al parecer las dos nunca han tenido una relación muy cercana –comentó Margaery una tarde en los jardines. Solo estaban los jóvenes Tyrell junto a su abuela.

-Y no es de extrañar, dos chicas no pueden ser más diferentes ni intentándolo –dijo Loras metiéndose un trozo de pan a la boca. Con Renly ocupado con sus deberes, Loras se tomó un tiempo para estar en compañía de su familia.

Willas no interfirió, decidiendo que lo mejor era permanecer callado. Pero eso no evitó que colocara su atención a lo que decía su hermana.

-No es buena con las agujas y deberían verla cuando nos reunimos todas las doncellas. Solo le habla a Shireen Baratheon, con las demás es cordial pero ella y Shireen son amigas, se juntan algunas veces por lo que oí. Parecen llevarse de lo mejor. Bueno, aunque eso es cuando aparece, la mayoría de las veces nunca aparece. Me enteré que tiene un maestro de baile

Esa última frase hizo que Willas alzara la mirada y observara a su hermana mientras seguía hablando. Maestro… de baile. Interesante.

-Se nota que no le agradamos y solo nos acompaña por deber – a pesar de sus palabras, Margaery sonreía – Qué chica tan única

-Interesante –Olenna Tyrell se había mantenido al margen durante toda la conversación. Su comentario la hizo ser el centro de atención de sus nietos –Su actitud salvaje es propia del norte, por lo que veo –tomó un lento sorbo de su vino – Creo haber escuchado de toda una casa que entrena a sus mujeres y permite que lideren por derecho propio. No recuerdo el nombre. Será interesante pero esa misma actitud ha sido motivo de conflictos, incluso guerras

Loras y Margaery compartieron una mirada. Willas sabía muy bien de qué habla su abuela.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Loras

-La última vez que una loba del norte se aventuró al sur, un régimen que llevaba siglos reinando cayó –contestó Olenna – Esa clase de chicas tienen un poder gigantesco para hacerles perder la cabeza a los hombres. Y por esos hombres todo el reino puede sufrir.

-¿Qué clase de hombre perdería la cabeza por una mujer que pelee mejor que él? –preguntó Loras. Siendo el mismo un caballero, sabía de lo que hablaba. La mayoría de los caballeros eran seres orgullosos, banales con su habilidad con la espada. No consentirían que una mujer los venciera.

-La clase que encuentra fervor en su actitud, que admira la forma en la que parece comerse al mundo. Hombres fuertes para mujeres fuertes. Una chica así no será domada por cualquier clase hombre –contestó Olenna. Sus ojos se posaron sobre Willas y sintió que un escalofrío le subía por la espalda. – Esa clase de hombres suelen tener poder. Poder que les permite hacer lo que deseen y la idea de tener a una mujer incontrolable se les hace excitante, emocionante – sus ojos eran pesados. ¿Su abuela sabia de su completa fascinación con la mujer Stark? ¿Cómo pudo enterarse? - Pero muchos hombres han caído por esa fantasía. Hombres fuertes e inteligentes. Todos derrotados por el afecto de una sola mujer. Miren lo que pasó con Rhaegar Targaryen. Observen como es nuestro propio Rey que, después de perder a su loba del norte, no hay día que no la recuerde y sea miserable en su matrimonio

Willas no se atrevía a mover un músculo. Sus ojos fijos en los de su abuela. Notó como Loras y Margaery por fin habían entendido porque su discurso y su mirada. Ambos lo miraron sorprendidos, más Loras que Margaery. Su hermano aun lo veía sorprendido mientras que en la cara de su hermana empezó a formarse una sonrisa. No le gustó nada esa sonrisa.

-Una fantasía está bien, una noche tal vez. Pero una vida nunca –terminó su abuela colocando su vaso en la mesa.

-Parece que tratas de decirme algo, abuela. ¿Por qué no lo dices directamente y nos ahorramos los mensajes entre líneas?

Para ser un remolino de emociones en su interior, Willas logró que su voz saliera clara y calmada. Se mantuvo tranquilo e imperturbable ante la mirada aguda de su abuela.

-¿Crees que estás siendo sutil, Willas? Te lo concedo, para cualquiera que no te conozca no sabría lo que intentas hacer. Pero yo sí. Sé que has pasado varias de tus tardes en los establos junto a la chica Stark. Como parecen pasear juntos por los jardines. Y cómo, a pesar de que te duele si lo haces por mucho tiempo, cabalgas con ella y salen de la capital. ¿En serio creíste que nadie lo notaría? Eso no es simple interés en equitación

-¿Salieron de King's Landing? – preguntó Loras con una sonrisa. A su lado, Margaery se veía como el gato que se comió al canario.

-Solo fuimos a la bahía Blackwater. Nada importante

-Para ser nada muy importante, te has esforzado mucho en tener su compañía –comentó su abuela

-Y yo que pensaba que sería Sansa quien podría llamar tu atención por tus antecedentes–dijo Margaery sonriendo – Se veía más de tu gusto

-Eso puede ser precisamente, querida hermana – dijo provocativo su hermano menor – Tal vez esa clase de chicas era la única que encontraba y tuvo que resignarse. Pero ahora conoció a una chica diferente, una que de verdad le llamó la atención. Y resultó ser una loba salvaje. Quién lo hubiera pensando, el fino y recto Willas Tyrell, atraído por una mujer que le puede patear el trasero cuando quiera

Loras soltó una carcajada y Margaery a su lado rió.

Nunca antes había deseado tanto golpear a su hermano como en ese momento.

-Te lo advierto ahora, Willas. Que aún estamos a tiempo. Aléjate de esa chica. No traen más que problemas –dijo bruscamente su abuela. Eso cortó las risas de sus hermanos.

-Creo que estoy lo suficientemente mayor para saber lo que es bueno o no

-Muchos otros han dicho eso ante de ti. Y mira como terminaron

-Hay una diferencia –dijo Willas sin poder evitar sonreír mientras se llevaba una copa de vino a la boca.

-¿Y cuál es esa? –pregunto incrédula su abuela.

-Que yo sí tengo una oportunidad real

Puede que haya alterado un poco la realidad para calmar a su abuela. Pero en su opinión, si tenía una oportunidad. Nunca antes había pensando seriamente en el matrimonio pero esta vez era una oportunidad fuerte, y no le disgustaba como creía anteriormente. La idea de que la futura Lady de Highgarden sea una feroz loba… bueno, era emocionante. La vida nunca seria aburrida. Eso seguro. Solo tenía que esforzarse, conocerla, mostrarle que la quería tal cual como era y nunca se atrevería a cambiarla. Necesitaba que entendiera que quería a la loba del norte, no a una lady suave y gentil. Y para eso, necesitaban pasar tiempos juntos. Conocerse, que ella lo conociera. Y tuvo su oportunidad unos cuantos días después.

Era media tarde cuando se topó con Arya Stark.

Estaba en un pasillo desalojado, recostada sobre la pared, viendo hacia el campo de entrenamiento. Tenía pantalones oscuros, botas de cuero a la rodilla y una túnica holgada. Su cabello estaba recogido en una sola trenza que le caía sobre un hombro. En su cadera, una delgada espada estaba colgada. Su mirada seria y las curvas de su cuerpo resaltadas por su atuendo la hacían lucir como una visión.

-¿Vas a seguir mirándome por mucho tiempo? – su voz lo hizo saltar sin notar que se había quedado quieto en su lugar, admirándola.

Willas se aclaró la garganta y se acercó a ella. Se colocó a su lado y miro lo que ella observaba con tanta atención. Podía ver soldados Lannister y Baratheon entrenar, también vio unos cuantos de sus soldados.

-Te veías muy concentrada, no quería interrumpir – se excusó débilmente

-Por lo que decidiste que acecharme era mejor

-No te acechaba

-¿Entonces por qué decidiste quedarte callado observándome?

-Estoy seguro que puedes entender mi cautela ante acercarme a alguien que está distraído y tiene un arma

Arya, mirando como El Sabueso barría el piso con los que intentaban enfrentársele, sonrió.

-Bueno, tonto no eres. Eso es algo

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Ante su pregunta, Arya giró la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos. Esos ojos grises estaban llenos de misterios, ideas y pensamientos que parecían burlarse de él. Willas quería agarrarla de los hombros y pedirle que le contara todo lo que pensaba. Quería exigirle clemencia ante su actitud enloquecedora, quería arrodillarse a sus pies aun con su pierna dañada, pedir su mano y toda una vida a su lado. Porque solo en toda una vida podría averiguar lo que se escondía detrás de esos ojos embriagadores.

La deseaba, pero ella era ignorante ante esto.

Era casi divertido, como la única mujer que deseaba como esposa, era la única que no se le insinuó o le coqueteo.

-Que con tu posición de lord fácilmente pudiste caer en la comodidad y ser imprudentemente confiado

-¿Lo dices por experiencia?

Su sonrisa solo creció

-Perdí la cuenta de todos los lores y ladys con los que me he encontrado que parecer vivir en su propia realidad. No es que sea malo… solo ingenuo

Willas la miró más atentamente. Normalmente Arya era una persona positiva, no hasta el punto de lo ridículo sino más bien un positivismo realista donde se deseaba lo mejor pero se espera lo peor. Hoy estaba sencillamente fatalista. La miró de pies a cabeza, notó como mordía sus labios y miraba las espadas chocar. Su mano seguía vagando a la empuñadura de su espada y se retorcía un momento antes de bajarla.

-¿Te ocurre algo? –preguntó con lentitud. No quería presionarla pero al mismo tiempo quería que se le contara todo. Era cuestión de balance. Un balance frágil y delicado que en cualquier momento puede caer.

-No, está bien…

-Arya –la interrumpió. Lo pensó un momento antes de colocar su mano sobre su hombro y hacer lo que lo mirara –Dime que ocurre

-No es nada en realidad. Es solo que… - se interrumpió y bajo la mirada.

-Solo ¿qué? –insistió dando un paso más cerca de ella. A su nariz le llego el aroma a bosque, agua cristalina y un poco de metal. Incluso su aroma era libre y mortal.

-Hoy es el día del nombre de mi hermano

Eso lo sorprendió. Sabía que la única familia que tenía en la capital era su padre y su hermana. Debía extrañar a sus hermanos y, por la forma en que hablaba, este hermano debió significar mucho para ella. Teniendo sus propios hermanos, Willas podía simpatizar.

-Estoy seguro de que tu hermano Robb estará pensando en ti. No creo que se olvide de su hermanita

Ella alzó la mirada, cautelosa. Se removió en su lugar y hablo, todo el tiempo mirándolo como si lo estuviera estudiando.

-No hablo de mi hermano Robb. Tampoco de Bran o Rickon. Hoy es el día del nombre de mi otro hermano, Jon Snow

Jon Snow. El bastardo de Ned Stark. Había oído un poco sobre él; la única mancha en la impecable reputación del Guardián del Norte, oyó de cómo dejó su hogar en Winterfell y tomó los votos de la Guardia Nocturna. No había mucho que decir. Siguió su propio camino y eso lo llevó a la Guardia. Pero ahora, con la mirada de Arya fija en él, pensaba que ese hombre era más importante de lo que creía.

-¡Oh! Lamento la confusión. Pero de igual forma, estoy seguro que Jon estará pensando en ti- le ofreció una sonrisa reconfortante. Notó que su mano había bajado de su hombro a su mano. Arya no hizo nada para apartarlo. Willas era un hombre paciente, no se daba mucho a la emocionalidad pero tenía deseos, y no era un hombre estúpido, por lo que dejó sus manos juntas y no dijo nada –Siento decir que no se mucho de tu hermano. ¿Podrías contarme de él?

Eso fue lo correcto que decir. Su mirada se suavizó y una sonrisa cariñosa tomó lugar en su rostro. El amor era fácil de notar. Ese Jon Snow era especial para Arya, y ahora quería saberlo todo sobre el hombre que ocupa un lugar en el corazón de la mujer que lo tenía tan embrujado.

-Jon es… es –parecía incapaz de decir una palabra. Sus ojos brillaron con lágrimas no derramadas y sus labios temblaron. Willas se sintió inmediatamente aterrado. No quería hacerlo llorar. Nunca. Y ahora estaba a punto de largarse a llorar por algo que él hizo – Jon es mi mejor amigo, mi hermano.

Arya pareció recomponerse. Miró fijamente al frente, pero se notaba que en realidad su mente estaba lejos del campo de entrenamiento. En el extremo del continente, en el frío muro, hogar de la Guardia Nocturna. En un hombre que compartía su sangre y del que dependía su felicidad.

-Siempre fue él con quien podía ser yo misma. Nunca me regaño por mis gustos y jamás pensó menos de mi por no ser una lady convencional. Él fue quien me enseñó a usar arco y flecha ¿sabes? –una tierna sonrisa había tomado su rostro, su rostro se iluminó mientras recordaba a su hermano – Era el único que podía seguirme el paso cuando cabalgamos. Siempre iba con él cuando algo pasaba, era el único que parecía entenderme. Jon siempre… siempre estuvo ahí para mí. Y hemos estado separados demasiado tiempo.

Ahora sonreía y Arya no era la única, Willas mismo no pudo evitar una sonrisa afectuosa. No había notado lo amorosa que podía ser. La forma en la que hablaba y parecía brillar cuando mencionaba a su hermano, era producto de un amor incondicional. Willas era el hermano mayor, vio crecer a sus hermanos y hasta cierto punto había ayudado a criarlos. Amaba a sus hermanos, eso era obvio. Garlan, Loras y Margaery era sus hermanos pequeños y no hay nada que no haría por eso. Y sin embargo, viendo como Arya hablaba de su propio hermano, notó que su propio afecto podría no ser tan grande como el de los hermanos Stark.

Él y sus propios hermanos no eran tan libres en su afecto, los cuatro tenían vidas propias y metas que luchaban por conseguir, eso hizo que tomaran caminos que a veces lo separaban y ninguno lo pensó mucho; él era el heredero, tenía estándares que cumplir, tenía mucho que aprender y con su pierna, debía esforzarse el doble para no ser subestimado; Garlan era más libre, le gustaba luchar con su espada, le gustaba pasar tiempo de calidad con su esposa y en una vida matrimonial no había mucho tiempo para hermanos; Loras, son su éxito en justas y torneos, y su gran atractivo físico, lo convirtieron en una figura conocida dentro de la corte; y por último Margaery, la única mujer, de voz suave y hermosa apariencia, era una mujer astuta que deseaba reinar, y ese camino la hizo separarse de sus hermanos. Sí, eran cuatro hermanos pero también eran personas individuales. No eran el centro focal del otro. Se amaban. Pero no como Arya y Jon parecían hacerlo.

Entonces, pensó Willas, así es como era una relación de amor absoluto.

-¿Y porque no le escribes? –Sugirió en un intento de animarla –Se nota lo mucho que significan el uno para el otro. Estoy seguro que no habrá mejor presente para tu hermano que una carta tuya

Arya lo miró con los ojos brillando en esperanza. Se veía hermosa.

-Pues, sí lo pensé pero… con los votos de la Guardia Nocturna, no estoy segura de si…

-Enviasela –interrumpió Willas, evitando que se desanimara - Nunca se ha dicho que no pueden recibir cartas ¿no?

-Creo… que tienes razón –poco a poco Arya iba volviendo a su ánimo alegre de siempre. Su cuerpo pareció recibir una ola de emoción por la forma en que se enderezó y le sonrió. Fue en ese momento que Willas decidió que lo haría todo para que esa sonrisa permaneciera en su rostro. Especialmente dirigida a él.

-¡Le enviaré una carta para su día de nombre! ¡No pueden evitar que le lleguen cartas!

Fue un segundo todo lo que se necesitó para dejar a Willas Tyrell estático en su lugar. En su emoción Arya saltó así él y le dio el abrazo más grande que alguna vez haya recibido. Nunca antes había sido abrazado con tanta efusión, sentimiento o emoción. No pudo siquiera pensar en devolver el abrazo antes de que lo soltara y se fuera corriendo.

-¡Nos vemos después, Willas! Gracias

Y solo pudo mirarla alejarse de él aun paralizado en su lugar. Arya Stark tenía un enorme poder sobre él, de su risa dependía su día, de su atención su alegría. Y ni siquiera lo sabía. Solo verla lo inundaba de júbilo. Le gustaba esforzarse en hacerla reír, en verla a gusto. En verla feliz junto a él.

¿Eso es lo que se sentía estar enamorado?

* * *

**POV Jaime**

Matarreyes. Sin honor. Rompe juramentos.

Jaime Lannister ha tenido varios apodos a la largo de su vida. Pero esos eran los más conocidos. A lo largo de los Siete Reinos se le conocía como un hombre sin palabra, deshonroso, que te acuchillaba por la espalda en el más mínimo descuido. Y todo porque mató al rey loco. Un hombre que gozaba de quemar personas vivas. Se acostumbró después de un tiempo. Ese maldito apodo lo seguiría hasta la tumba, estaba seguro. Lo único que pudo hacer fue aceptarlo y seguir con su maldita vida. Si respondía sarcásticamente cuando hacían alusión a su apodo, bueno, un hombre debía desahogarse de algún modo.

Tenía otros apodos: el león dorado de Casterly Rock, el joven león. Puras estupideces. ¿De qué servían los apodos de todas formas? Para nada, un apodo no te decía nada del tipo de persona que era. Aunque, debía admitirlo, a veces eran bastante acertados. Solo hace falta ver a La Montaña para saberlo. Pero luego había personas con apodos y reconocimientos tan ridículos que Jaime solo quería reírse cada vez que los escuchaba. Solo había que mirar a su gran Rey Robert para ver que esos apodos eran puras mentiras. El Rey Robert Baratheon "el demonio del tridente". Más bien el demonio de las putas y el vino. Ese apodo hablaba de un hombre grande, amenazante, un guerrero formidable. No del panzón lujurioso que tenía que cuidar por las tardes. Y no era solo él, su mejor amigo, casi hermano, era lo mismo. Lord Eddard Stark "El lobo tranquilo", el hombre más honorable en todo Westeros.

Más que un lobo era un cachorro, y en vez de tranquilo era un imbécil. Debía ser Eddard Stark, el hombre más hipócrita de todo Westeros, en su opinión. Sí, un hipócrita. ¿Qué más sería un hombre como él? Que lo juzgo con mano de hierro después de asesinar al hombre que quemó vivo a su padre y ahorcó al otro mientras reía. Sí, era su rey, pero no era un buen rey. Era un rey que prefería quemar a la capital hasta las cenizas en vez de verse derrotado.

Quémalos a todos. Quémalos a todos. Quémalos a todos.

Aun podía escuchar esas palabras como si estuviera parado justo a su lado. Hizo lo que hizo porque pensó que era lo correcto. Nunca pudo saber que lo crucificarían por el único acto desinteresado que hizo. Y Eddard Stark fue el primero en juzgarlo.

No lo pueden culpar por sentirse molesto cuando su rey anunció que su gran amigo, Lord Stark, sería la próxima mano del rey. Los Stark eran una gran manada de hipócritas, que se creían mejores que los demás solo por su estúpida moral. Y ahora tenía que vivir junto a ellos. Lo que le faltaba, un hombre que lo juzgará por todo lo que hiciera, viviendo en la misma fortaleza que él. El maldito sueño de su vida. Solo falta que su padre se uniera y sería una fiesta.

Evito al Stark lo mejor que pudo. Lo cual no era mucho cuando él tenía que vigilar al Rey y dicho rey parecía pegado a su Mano. Jaime estaba seguro que si el Rey pudiera haberse casado con el hombre, lo habría hecho. Que par tan molesto. Los ignoraba la mayoría del tiempo, dejaba que su mente vagara y entonces solo su cuerpo estaba presente. Pero fue un día que la conversación entre el Rey y la Mano le llamó la atención. Y, pegándose un poco más a l puerta, escucho atentamente.

-Tu hija se parece a Lyanna –Lyanna. Por supuesto que estaban hablando de esa mujer muerta. Era de lo único que podía hablar el Rey cuando se sentía menos como imbécil y más como una persona. Y ahora con Eddard Stark aquí, el hermano de la mujer que aún lo perseguía, ese tipo de conversaciones serían más frecuentes.

-Mucho. No sabes cuánto –respondió Lord Stark tomando de una copa de vino. Era un raro día donde el Rey convenció a su Mano de tomarse un momento y solo charlar.

-Solo hay que mirarla para saberlo, Ned –comentó el Rey Robert

-No es solo la apariencia, es… todo –el Stark suspiro como si algo le doliera – Su risa, su forma de hablar, sus gustos. Todo. A veces cuando la veo correr hacia mí es como si viera un fantasma.

Un silencio tenso en el que Jaime se preguntó de quién demonios hablaban esos dos. ¿Una mujer parecida a Lyanna Stark? De milagro el Rey no le había saltado encima. Pobre muchacha. Debía correr mientras pudiera.

-Sí, lo he notado –dijo el Rey Robert interrumpiendo el silencio. Con copa en mano, parecía extrañamente solemne – He oído de que es la mejor a caballo, como un centauro.

-Lo es. De todos mis hijos ella es la mejor en equitación. A Robb siempre le frustraba no poder seguirla.

El Rey Robert soltó una carcajada. Ned Stark también río, más suavemente. De nuevo, silencio. Ambos estaban de un humor extrañamente nostálgico.

-Cuida de ella, Ned. Ese tipo de mujer solo merece lo mejor. Debes asegurarte de protegerla, cuidarla. Que nadie… que nadie se la robe

Si no lo conociera mejor, Jaime podría asegurar que el Rey Robert tenía los ojos enlagunados en lágrimas. Su voz era atípicamente suave. Todo en el parecía haberse calmado. Ned Stark no lucía mejor: con la cabeza gacha y los ojos brillantes.

-Eso trato. Pero a veces ni Arya misma me deja cuidarla. Puede ser tan obstinada y terca –a pesar de sus duras palabras, la voz del Guardián del Norte no tenía nada más que cariño rebosante.

-Lyanna la hubiera amado ¿no? –consideró el Rey dando un trago pesado de su vino.

Eddard Stark sonrió.

-La hubiera adorado

Siguieron otro rato hablando, pero Jaime Lannister había dejado de oír. Arya. Tardó un momento en recordar a quien conocía con ese nombre. Obviamente, el Rey y su Mano solo podían estar hablando de la hija del hombre, Arya Stark. Tenía un vago recuerdo de ella cuando la corte fue a Winterfell. Pero no sabía mucho sobre ella. Seguro existían rumores, pero él nunca fue uno de escuchar ese tipo de cosas. Si Arya Stark era su tía renacida, entonces que los dioses lo salven de la ira de Cersei. Un fantasma llegó para recordarle que su esposo nunca la amaría porque todo su amor fue tomado por una salvaje mujer.

Bueno, eso podría explicar porque su hermana estaba de un humor tan nefasto durante las últimas… lunas. Fueron lunas en las que su hermana mantenía una copa en su mano y palabras amargas en la boca. Nunca pensó que la chica Stark podría afectarla de tal forma. Decidió investigar por su parte.

La primera vez que en realidad observó a Arya Stark fue cuando se la encontró vagando por la Fortaleza Roja. En pantalones, túnica y descalza. Tuvo que tomarse un momento, la chica ciertamente se parecía a su tía pero había algo en ella que solo era… ella, pura Arya. Lucía incluso más salvaje que su tía. La muchacha ni siquiera lo miró mientras corría detrás de un gato negro. Jaime la miró correr. Fue solo cuando la perdió de vista que notó que se había detenido en medio del pasillo.

Fue esa conversación que lo hizo fijarse en la mayor de las Stark.

La miró desde su puesto, callado y sin moverse. Fingiendo cumplir con su deber mientras observaba a la muchacha. Fue un día como cualquier otro que su atención fue más que eso. Caminando por la fortaleza, escucho suaves ruidos. Sin nada más que hacer, Jaime decidió investigar.

Encontró a Arya Stark entrenando sola con una pequeña espada. Lucía igual que antes, esta vez con su cabello trenzado. La muchacha Stark tenía una espada. Antes de siquiera poder pensar lo que hacía, Jaime entró.

-¿Al menos sabes usarla? –su voz retumbó por la habitación vacía. Eso la hizo detenerse y fijarse en él. Su mirada grisácea lo recorrió de arriba abajo en un segundo.

-Tú eres… - El Matarreyes. Esperó que esa típica frase saliera. Era lo único que esperaba. Lo único por lo que era reconocido – Sir Jaime Lannister

Eso lo detuvo en su lugar.

-Eres… el mejor espadachín de todo Westeros. O eso he escuchado

Arya Stark lo miró casi emocionada. Como si su presencia fuera algo bueno, algo que deseaba

-¿Es lo único que has escuchado? –preguntó Jaime mirándola en busca de cualquier signo de repulsión que generalmente estaba ahí cuando se trataba de él.

-Es lo único que me importa

No tenía idea de que responder a eso. Arya lo miraba con atención. Como si él fuera un maldito santo a apunto de decirle el significado de la vida. La última vez que alguien lo había mirado así era un joven verde e ingenuo. La última vez que Jaime Lannister miró a alguien con tal reverencia lo convirtieron en caballero. Sir Arthur Dayne, la Espada del Alba, su mentor y luego compañero. El hombre que admiraba sobre cualquier otro; un hombre bueno, honorable, el mejor con la espada. Sir Arthur Dayne era todo lo que una vez quiso ser. Ahora, una joven lo miraba como si fuera la Espalda del Alba renacido. Y no sabía qué hacer o cómo comportarse.

-¿Sabes usar eso? –señaló a su espada. Su voz no mostraba signos de su intranquilidad interna. Eso pareció sacarla de su estupor.

-Por supuesto que sí

-¿Ah sí? Apuesto que no sabes lo primero que se debe hacer con una espada

Recurrió al sarcasmo y a frases voraces, tratando de ahuyentar ese extraño sentimiento que se había colocado inesperadamente en su estómago. Tal vez no era ética, pero nunca había sido acusado de ser una buena persona.

-Clavarla por el extremo puntiagudo –respondió Arya Stark mirándolo ceñuda

Jaime no pudo evitarlo. Una risa salió del el antes de poder controlarla.

-Bueno, esa es la esencia. ¿Qué haces aquí sola? ¿Y tus guardias?

Arya guardó su pequeña espada y se cruzó de brazos. Sus ojos grises lo miraban severos. Si, severos pero no de mala forma. No había desagrado, disgusto u odio. No le estaba tirando a la cara su conocido apodo. Al contrario, pensó en él como la mejor espada de Westeros. Estaba tan acostumbrado a ser conocido como "El Matarreyes", que ser conocido como otra cosa fue desconcertante. Casi emocionante.

-Estaba entrando con mi maestro. Terminamos la clase y él se tuvo que ir pero decidí quedarme y entrenar un poco más

-¿Quién es tu maestro?

Jaime se sintió lo suficientemente cómodo como para acercarse un poco más. El sentimiento en su estómago pareció tomar fuerza cuando noto que Arya no retrocedía o lo miraba con disgusto. Era toda una experiencia nueva. Y no una mala.

-Syrio Forel, la primera espada de Bravos – dijo orgullosa. De nuevo, otro maldito apodo. Jaime se alzó de hombro y fingió desinterés a pesar de querer saber quién era el hombre que entrenaba con espada a la pequeña loba.

-No he escuchado de él

Las mejillas de Arya se enrojecieron cuando lo miro cada vez más enojada

-¡Syrio es el mejor!

Jaime sonrió. No una sonrisa socarrona o fingida. Una sonrisa real. No podía recordar la última vez que sonrió sinceramente.

-Bueno, vamos a ver que tan buen maestro es ese Syrio Forel

Arya lo miró un momento antes de entender lo que quería decir. Espero muchas cosas, nunca que su rostro se iluminara y no mostrará más que emoción. Parecía… emocionada de entrenar con él. Jaime desenvainó su espada y miró como esos ojos grises seguían su espada.

Ambos se colocaron en posición. Arya se veía encantada por su acto impulsivo. Jaime tuvo que respirar profundamente tratando de ignorar a su corazón latiendo con rapidez. No se movió primero, inteligente. Dándole a él la oportunidad de mirar su forma de luchar.

Jaime se movió y lanzó su espada a su costado. Arya esquivo en solo un segundo. Era rápida, tal vez no tendría que contenerse contra ella. Así fue como se vio envuelto en una lucha donde el atacaba y ella aludía todos y cada uno. Recorrieron toda la habitación, nunca quitando la atención del otro. Arya pareció cansarse de esquivar y fue a la ofensiva. Al principio no pensó en que su pequeña espada fuera un problema. Pero en sus manos esa cosa podía ser escurridiza.

Arya tenía la velocidad a su favor. Jaime su fuerza.

Ninguno de los dos iba a dar su brazo a torcer. Ambos seguían luchando cada vez más rápidos, más letales. Cualquier descuido podría resultar con ella sin un miembro o el sin un ojo. Solo había lugar para su pelea. No había reyes que le ordenaran o reputación que lo persiguiera. Solo estaba él, su espada y Arya.

En un momento chocaron espadas, Arya giró sobre ella misma y colocó la punta de su espada justo en su cuello. Su propia espada estaba levantada sobre su cabeza. Ambos se congelaron en su lugar. Parecía que había llegado a un punto muerto.

Sus ojos se encontraron. Su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez. Su cabello estaba desarreglado. Jaime sintió con algo le bajaba por la mejilla. Sangre. La chica había logrado cortarlo. Seguían quietos, observándose. Arya se veía viva. Él sabía lo que era eso; sentirse vivo con un espada en mano, esa adrenalina que te recorría el cuerpo en medio de una batalla. Esa ola ciega de fuerza e intrepidez. Era sentirse más fuerte y grande que nunca. Así era exactamente como lucia Arya Stark.

Jaime se encontró descubriendo que era una vista que no le molestaría seguir viendo.

Ese fue el primero de muchos entrenamientos juntos. Solía esperar a que su maestro se fuera para él poder llegar. Y entrenaban horas. A ninguno de los dos le importaba menos sus deberes; él no quería estar detrás de un borracho y ella no quería estar con suaves doncellas. Después de entrenar charlaban, a veces mientras comían. Fue en esa habitación donde llegaron a conocerse. Ella en ningún momento lo nombre por ese detestable apodo. Un día levantó y se espantó al notar que ya estaba pensando en su entrenamiento con la chica Stark. Y eso parecía recurrente; cuando no la tenía al lado o cuando estaban en la misma habitación pero no podía hablar, Jaime dejaba su mente divagar hasta su próxima pelea.

Se encontró deseando su compañía, sus palabras toscas pero sinceras, su actitud fuerte pero amable. Ella era como una droga. Siendo la única persona que la trataba con respeto y casi admiración, anhelaba su presencia constantemente. Cuando veía a los demás caballeros entrenar se burlaba y pensaba en como Arya podría vencerlos a todos fácilmente. Cuando veía a doncellas pavonearse por la Fortaleza Roja volteaba los ojos y reflexionaba como Arya no necesitaba toda esa producción para verse bien. Y eso lo aterró.

Sentía algo por Arya Stark. Pero no sabía que. No quería sentir nada. No se podía permitir sentir algo por ella, estaba mal, era inaudito porque… porque él no sabía cómo amar a alguien que no fuera Cersei Lannister. Desde su nacimiento habían sido ellos dos juntos. Cuando crecieron fue que su relación se convirtió en algo más. Cersei era la única mujer con la que había estado en toda su vida. Era hermosa como ninguna, sus ojos verdes cautivantes y sus besos hipnóticos. Pero en las últimas lunas, su corazón ya no latía rápido cuando tenía a Cersei en sus brazos, ya no sentía odio por el Rey cuando lo escuchaba deshonrar a su hermana. Por primera vez en su vida, Jaime veía más allá de la hermosura cautivante de Cersei. Y no le gusto lo que vio.

Sabía que su hermana había cambiado, la corona la había cambiado. Pero no hasta qué punto. Escuchó más atentamente lo que decía y su significado, observó como era capaz de que un sirviente saliera corriendo aterrado. Notó cómo favorecía a Joffrey sobre sus otros hijos. También noto como, a pesar de sus constantes críticas a su marido, ella misma tenía una copa de vino siempre en la mano. Su hermana era codiciosa, siempre queriendo más y más.

Se encontró comparándolas; donde Cersei tenía palabras duras, Arya era gentil y amable con todos; Cersei tenía una necesidad de que le obedecieran, Arya preguntaba y esperaba; Cersei era desconfiada y fría, Arya era cálida; Cersei era hermosa, era innegable, pero Jaime pensó que su cabello rubio, ojos verdes y figura esbelta ya le atraída, se encontró pensando en cabello oscuro, ojos grises y una figura delgada que solo se conseguía entrenando.

Trato de luchar contra esos sentimientos. Pasó toda su vida enamorado de Cersei ¿Acaso su amor era tan voluble que solo basto con una loba del norte para derrumbarlo? Trato de apartarlo de su mente, de ignorar ese sentimiento cálido que lo embargaba cuando veía a Arya ser amable con los sirvientes, cuando la veía sonreír, cuando la veía entrenar y cuando notaba que se escapa de las reuniones con las demás doncellas para ir a cabalgar o seguir entrenando. Luchó, en serio lo hizo, pero al parecer sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Tuvo que admitirlo antes de enloquecer: estaba enamorado. Por primera vez en su vida, una chica llamó su atención, logró retenerla y terminó enamorándolo. La loba salvaje lo había enamorado. ¿No era chistoso? Después de tanto tiempo criticando y burlándose de su Rey, terminó enamorándose de una mujer igual o peor. Casi lo compadeció, casi. La única razón por lo que no lo hacía era porque se negaba en apiadarse del imbécil gordinflón.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue ocultarlo. No interesaba que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima cuando se encontraban en una misma habitación. Qué importaba que sus entrenamientos se volvieron constantes y siempre lucía más relajado y contento después. Pero la vida lo detestaba, así que naturalmente Cersei tuvo que enterarse. Siempre tenía que enterarse de todo.

Lo llamó a su habitación. No dijeron nada, solo vieron; Cersei sentada con una copa de vino y Jaime parado incómodamente en la puerta deseando irse.

-¿Algo que quieras decirme? –las palabras de Cersei era susurrantes, como una serpiente.

-No sé. ¿Algo que deba decirte?

Cersei sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa linda. No, era una sonrisa fea, llena de desprecio.

-¿No quieres contarme de tu repentino interés en la puta loba del norte? ¿No quieres contarme como pareces pasar todo tu tiempo con ella? ¿Crees que soy tonta?

Jaime no respondió. Permaneció en silencio, mirando al piso.

-¿En serio creíste que no me daría cuenta? Cuando no le quitas los ojos de encima. Dime ¿ya te la follaste? Seguro no fue duro convencerla

Jaime apretó la mandíbula y siguió en silencio.

-¿Eso era lo que querías, Jaime? ¿Una noche con la salvaje loba? ¿Estás satisfecho? –no respondió. Eso pareció ser su límite. Cersei se levantó con fuerza y le arrojo su copa de vino. Chocó contra la pared a su lado -¡Respóndeme! ¡Respóndeme ahora, Jaime! ¡¿Ya lograste meterse entre las piernas de la zorra salvaje?! ¡Contéstame! –La expresión de Cersei cambio a algo más, algo rencoroso y duro. La había visto así cientos de veces pero nunca dirijo a él – La puta barata te engatuso ¿no es así? Oh Jaime ¿en serio crees que te aprecia? – su voz tomó un tono dulce y reconfortante, como si tratara de consolarlo – Tienes que ver lo que trata de hacer, quiere controlarte. Tú no significas nada para ella. Solo un juguete. ¿En serio piensas que esa niñita podría amarte? Yo soy quien te ama, Jaime. Somos el uno para el otro ¿recuerdas? Llegamos juntos a este mundo, solo nosotros podemos entendernos, amarnos. Cualquiera que no sea nosotros es un enemigo –sus labios presionaron suavemente con los suyos como habían hecho infinidad de veces antes. Solo que esta vez Jaime no sintió nada más que repulsión.

Nunca antes había notado como Cersei hablaba pero las palabras de su padre salían. Jaime la conocía mejor que nadie, y por eso sabía que solo estaba tratando de hacerlo olvidarse de Arya y volver arrepentido a sus brazos como un perro regañado. Cersei siempre lo controlo, no le gustaba ver que ese control podría esfumarse. Durante años y años, habló de cómo eran iguales. De que debían permanecer unidos. Cersei no lo amaba por ser él, solo lo amaba por ser su versión masculina. Ella en un espejo.

No dejó que continuara con sus avances. Se retiró y lo pudo observar. Sea lo que sea que vio en su rostro, no le agrado. Su cara volvió a esa mueca fría y resentida de antes

-¿En serio vas a hacer esto, Jaime? ¿Después de todo lo que hemos pasado?

-Es exactamente por eso que lo hago –fue lo único que dijo antes de volverse y salir de la habitación. Detrás de él oyó cosas romperse. Solo siguió su camino.

Durante toda su vida fue controlado, usado por otro. Lo único que alguna vez quiso fue en convertirse en alguien como Arthur Dayne, pero resultó convirtiéndose en el Caballero Sonriente. Esa noche fue a un bar y tomó hasta que se hartó. No era fácil admitir que había estado enamorado de una arpía controlado durante toda su vida. Ya era tarde cuando volvió a la Fortaleza Roja. Fue solo su suerte que se encontró cara a cara con la chica que ahora poseía su corazón.

Ni siquiera se acuerdo de qué demonios le dijo. Solo supo que Arya Stark terminó ayudándolo a caminar hasta su propia habitación. Entre tropezones y frases ininteligibles, lo lograron. Arya lo sentó y empezó a quitarle su armadura. La chica era demasiado confiada para su propio bien. Sus manos eran suaves, cuidadosas. Lo trataban como algo valioso. Su corazón volvió a inundarse con ese sentimiento; Jaime tuvo que admitirlo de una vez. Era amor, era afecto y cariño. Todo dirigido a la loba salvaje que ahora lo trataba con tanta atención.

-¿Alguna vez te conté porque me llaman Matarreyes?

Sus manos pararon un segundo antes de quitarle el yelmo y seguir con sus piernas.

-No, no lo has hecho

Y entonces le contó todo. Desde Aerys y su locura hasta el los piromantes y el plan de incendiar todo King's Landing. No se contuvo con nada. Cuando Arya terminó de quitarle toda su armadura ya lo sabía todo. Lo miraba con atención, como si nunca antes lo hubiera visto.

-Los salvaste a todos –susurró Arya, lo tomó de los hombros y lo ayudo a acostarse – Eres un héroes, Jaime Lannister

Héroe

Nunca lo habían llamado así. Siempre fue el rompe juramentos, el de la dobles intenciones, el deshonroso, el Matarreyes. Arya pensaba que era un héroe. Su mano la sujeto del brazo y la hizo acostarse a su lado. Pareció alarmada antes de relajarse y posicionarse cara a cara con él. A la luz de la luna, sus ojos eran grises.

-La mayoría no piensas eso, pequeña lobo

-Bueno, la mayoría son idiotas

Eso lo hizo sonreír. Parecía siempre hacerlo con Arya. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Eres hermosa –susurró Jaime tocando suavemente su mejilla. Pareció sorprenderse y luego apenada bajó la vista a sus manos. Jaime quiso asesinar a quien quiera que le haya hecho creer que no lo era. Era hermosa de una manera libre, salvaje. Todo en ella era así.

-Creo que eres el único que piensa eso –replicó Arya aun mirando a sus manos. Quería ver sus ojos grises, quería que lo miraban como solían mirarlo: con fascinación y respeto. Como si una palabra de su boca importara para ella.-Pero gracias

Con un dedo en su barbilla hizo que levantara la mirada.

-Eres hermosa, Arya Stark. Absolutamente fascinante

Sus caras estaban tan cerca que podía sentir su cálido aliento. Arya, algo indecisa, paso sus manos por su mejilla. Era una suave caricia llena de posibles significados.

-Eres un héroe, Jaime Lannister. Que no te importe lo que piensan los demás. Eres un buen hombre

Héroe. Buen hombre.

Era una noche llena de sorpresas. Jaime observo su cara larga, sus ojos plata y cabello suelto cayendo sobre su almohada. Estaba recostada de lado, cerca de su cuerpo. Nunca se había visto mejor; ahí, en su cama, a su lado. Era la mejor de las vistas.

Su brazo la rodeo y la acerco un poco más. Ella no se resistió. Todo estaba en silencio. Ningún de los dos se atrevía a decir algo. Había algo en aire. Magnético y seductor. Sus caras se acercaron y Jaime solo dudo un momento antes de besarla. Fue un beso casto, lleno de incertidumbre. Pero nunca antes algo se sintió mejor. Con un poco más de confianza Jaime movió sus labios contra los suyos. Ella respondió.

Sus brazos le rodearon la cintura y la subieron a su cuerpo. Ahora Arya estaba recostada sobre él mientras seguía besándolo. Jaime se aventura a mover sus manos por su cuerpo. Le recorrió la espalda y nunca antes estuvo tan agradecido por su túnica y pantalones antes de ese día. Sus manos tocaron su espada desnudo, Arya soltó un gemido contra sus labios. Y fue todo lo que necesito para desatarse al placer.

La volteo, quedándose sobre ella. Se separó solo para quitarse su túnica y volvió a besarla con fervor renovado. Arya tocaba su pecho ferozmente. En un momento sus piernas se envolvieron en sus caderas y en el otro Jaime dejaba besos por su cuello. Arya se estremeció y soltó un sonoro gemido cuando Jaime chupo. Él sonrió contra su cuello y siguió bajando. Levantando su camisa beso, lamió y chupo sus pechos. Eran perfectos.

Sus caderas se encontraron y no pudo evitar la fricción. Ambos gimieron antes de volver a besarse. Estaban perdidos en el otro, intoxicados por su pasión. Jaime, borracho como estaba, sabía que no podían llegar al final. Eso solo traería problemas. Pero, también sabía, que eso no les impedía jugar un poco. Su mano bajó hasta sus pantalones y se movieron debajo de la tela. Cuando la tocó justo en ese lugar, Arya soltó un quejido. Jaime tuvo que silenciarla con un beso.

Lo estaban haciendo estaba mal. Era peligroso y arriesgado. Y se sentía muy bien.

Sus besos se volvieron frenéticos, necesitados. Ambos se contentaron con tocarse y acariciarse. Sus labios nunca estaban mucho tiempo separados. Sus respiraciones agitadas eran el único sonido en la habitación. Estaban envueltos en el otro. Por esa noche, nadie ni nada más importaba. Ambos acabaron y solo pudieron permanecer abrazados mientras trataban inútilmente de controlar sus respiraciones. Sus brazos la rodearon y la acercaron. Ella apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho y se quedó dormida.

Acostado en su cama, con Arya a su lado después de lo que habían hecho, se sintió fantasioso. Demasiado bueno para ser real, demasiado bueno para pasarle a él. Esa noche con su loba significó más que las tantas noches que compartió junto a su hermana. Lo único que podía sentir era amor por la mujer en sus brazos, no se sentía incorrecto o inmoral. Todo estaba bien.

En algún punto en medio de sus reflexiones debió quedarse dormido porque cuando volvió a despertarse estaba solo en su habitación. Se asustó por un momento. ¿Todo fue un sueño? ¿Producto de su borrachera e imaginación? Se calmó cuando se volteó y su nariz captó un aroma distintivo.

En su almohada aún residía el olor natural de su loba salvaje. No había sido un sueño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DATOS
> 
> Dato 1 - La idea no es totalmente original mía, la premisa está en una historia que nunca se completó y quise terminarla por mi propia cuenta. Nada de mi historia fue copiada, solo la idea en general.
> 
> Dato 2 - Si no lo han notado, me encanta Olenna Tyrell. La mujer me parece de lo mejor
> 
> Dato 3 - Termine de escribir esta parte justo en la madrugada de mi cumpleaños. Mi autoregalo.
> 
> Dato 4 - Arya siempre ha tenido un don para hacerse querer. Creo que si hubieran permanecido más tiempo en King's Landing no sería raro que lograra conquistar el corazón de varios.
> 
> Dato 5 - Fueron un total de diez páginas por hombre, a excepción de Jaime quien tuvo once.
> 
> Dato 6 - Pensé que podría contar toda la historia en una sola parte, pero vi que es imposible y tuve que partirla en dos.
> 
> Dato 7 - Tengo una fuerte debilidad por Jaime Lannister.
> 
> Dato 8 - A pesar de lo mostrado aquí Arya aún tiene mucho que vivir y experimentar. Podría terminar con cualquiera.
> 
> Dato 9 – Tuve mis dudas de incluir esa escena final con Jaime pero al final no me pude resistir. Sorry.
> 
> Dato 10 - En esta historia los pretendientes de Arya son Tyrion, Willas, Jaime, Gendry y, tal vez, el mismo Jon (aun no estoy seguro si volverlo romántico o dejarlos como hermanos)
> 
> Dato 11 - No creo que Robert Baratheon sea un total imbécil, un borracho lujurioso demasiado crédulo, sí. Pero no soy de las que piensa que era un hombre malo. Solo impulsivo y resentido.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado. Esta es la primera parte de dos que tengo planeada.
> 
> No tengo Beta así que si hay un error perdónenme.
> 
> No duden dejar su comentario
> 
> Voy a terminar esta historia y sigo con una que me pidió xxitisbluexx
> 
> Dejen su solicitud de relato, me esforcé por cumplirla
> 
> Gracias por leer


	3. La Hija Mayor (Parte 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Todo pertenece al universo de Una Canción de Hielo y Fuego de George RR Martin. Yo solo juego un poco.  
> Relato #3
> 
> “Una realidad donde Arya Stark es la hermana mayor, pasan más tiempo en King’s Landing, todos ven como la loba salvaje  
> crece y con algunos corazones inesperados atrapados, algunas cosas cambian… y otras no”
> 
> PARTE 2
> 
> Este capitulo este dirigido a la memoria de Diana Rigg, que nos deleito con su estupenda interpretación de Olenna Tyrell. Descansa en paz, nuestra querida Reina de Espinas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!! sí, volví!! Pido disculpas por mi enorme retraso.  
> Pero la computadora se averió y en época de clases virtuales, casi fue el acabose. 
> 
> Tuve que esperar para recolectar el dinero para su arregló. Ademas no sabia si mis archivos se salvarían y cuando se daño ya tenia escrito hasta la parte de Gendry y me desanimo muchísimo pensar que tenia que reescribirlo todo de nuevo. Gracias al universo mis archivos se salvaron y no tuve que volver a reescribir todo.  
> Creo que si esta parte se hubiera borrado estaría llorando. Fue un largo proceso pero por fin pude volver.
> 
> Por cierto, tengo Tumbrl!!. Y es 100% dedicado a Arya. Si quieren darse una pasada, me encuentran exactamente como aquí: Uchiha-no-Hime

**Parte 2**

* * *

**POV Ned**

Un estruendo resonó por la habitación cuando un cuerpo junto a una espada larga cayó al piso. Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que la única persona en pie diera un salto y empezará a casi gritar de la emoción. 

-¡Te gané! ¡Te gané! ¡Te gané! – Repetía una y otra vez Arya Stark. 

Desde el suelo, su padre la veía sonriente. No le importaba haber perdido. De hecho, estaba orgulloso de haber perdido. Ned Stark se encontró en unos de esos raros días donde podía dedicarles tiempo a sus hijas, Sansa estaba demasiado ocupada con sus doncellas pero Arya no dudo en acaparar todo su tiempo e invitarlo a entrenar con ella. Él aceptó, después de tanto tiempo sería bueno ver que tan buena era con la espada después de todo el entrenamiento que recibía día a día. Y no lo decepcionó. 

Era como si hubiera nacido para sostener una espada.

La espada parecía una extensión de su cuerpo, Arya parecía no detenerse nunca. Era una bola de energía inagotable que se movía de un lado a otro sin permitir que su espada la tocara. Ned era el primero en admitir que él no era el mejor espadachín de Westeros, pero que su hija fuera mejor que él solo lo hacía sentir satisfecho. Que su hija pudiera defenderse sola le quitaba algo de peso de los hombros. 

Y viéndose tan contenta, casi saltando mientras seguía repitiendo como le había ganado, supo que tomó la decisión correcta cuando permitió que su hija conservará esa extraña espada. Ned no era estúpido, tenía una buena idea de quien se la había dado. Pero Arya se negaba a admitir nada, se sintió satisfecho con la lealtad que mostraba su hija y nunca presionó el tema.

-Me ganaste –proclamó Ned, levantándose del suelo y acercándose a su hija. 

Arya no podría sonreír más porque corría el riesgo de desgarrarse la cara. Su hija lo miraba de tal forma que solo pudo tomarla en sus brazos y besarle suavemente la frente. Ella soltó su espada y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su pecho. Su hija llegaba a su barbilla, después de toda una vida donde parecía demasiado bajita, en el último año sufrió un estirón que la colocó justo a la altura de su mandíbula. Se volvió más alta, más hermosa, más salvaje. Pero cada vez que la miraba solo podía ver a la pequeña niña que se sentaba junto a él a escuchar a sus abanderados y corría por todo el castillo junto a Jon. Eso parecía ya hace toda una vida. Teniendo un momento de pánico, Ned ajustó más su agarre sobre Arya. No pareció importarle, se acomodó y recostó su cabeza justo encima de su corazón. 

En medio de largas jornadas, consejos, reuniones y demás, ese momento de relajación con su hija fue un bálsamo calmante. Sus días eran estresantes, a veces demasiado largos y otras veces demasiado cortos, pero siempre eran demasiado para él. Extrañaba esos días en Winterfell, donde no tenía que pensar que dobles intenciones tenía la gente y no se esperaba que él estuviera corriendo allá para acá todo el día. Extrañaba esos días simples, con sus hijos y esposa junto a él. 

Su hija era su escape. Con su actitud salvaje y desenfrenada junto a su personalidad honesta y buena. A veces parecía que solo la tenía a ella. Y aun así, a veces era doloroso verla, en algunas ocasiones sus facciones se confundieron en su mente y pensaba en otra mujer de fiereza indomable. Y no era justo, lo sabía. Arya era su propia persona. Pero era casi imposible no hacerlo. Eran tan parecidas. Lyanna y Arya eran dos gotas de agua. Dos mujeres similares pero con sutiles diferencias. Y solo pensar en eso provocaba en Ned la necesidad de tomarlo todo y correr de vuelta al Norte para nunca volver al Sur.

Ned, a pesar de lo que todos pensaban, no estaba ciego. Notó las miradas, los susurros y el sutil comentario de vez en cuando. Notó como su salvaje hija hizo que el heredero Tyrell buscará su atención y tiempo, como él insistía en salir a cabalgar cada pocos días, como parecía extasiado cuando encontraban un tema que a ambos le agradara, como sus miradas se demoran demasiado en su rostro y como sus hermanos y abuela le dirigían miradas sabiondas. Siendo sincero consigo mismo, a Ned no le gustaba que miraran a su hija; a sus ojos seguían siendo esa bebé que correteaba a su hermano Jon por todo Winterfell. Seguía siendo su hija, pero ya no era una niña. 

Con casi quince días de nombre, Arya estaba en edad de casarse. De hecho, lo había estado desde hace años pero entre la aversión de Arya por el matrimonio y su propia renuencia, se fue dejando la idea a un lado. Pero ya no podía seguir apartando la vista, era cuestión de tiempo antes de que llegaran las solicitudes por su mano. Y solo los dioses sabrían que haría. Por él, la casaría con un tercer hijo de una casa del Norte así podría tomar a su yerno, a su hija y mantenerla con él en Winterfell cuando volviera a ser el Guardián en el Norte. Pero eso eran ideas de niños de verano, que no eran conscientes de la realidad y cómo debían cumplir un rol, Ned sabía que debía ser sensato y hacer lo mejor. Pero saberlo no lo hacía más fácil.

Después de su entrenamiento, los dos fueron a limpiarse para luego reunirse a cenar junto a Sansa y la Septa Mordane. Había hecho que el juguetero de la princesa creará una muñeca exclusivamente para Sansa. Pero pareció no agradarle y solo la dejó a un lado. Ned no dijo nada, amaba a su hija menor, era solo que a veces no la comprendía.

Fueron días tumultuosos después de eso, casi como si ese único día junto a su hija fuera la última oportunidad de paz. Muchas cosas pasaron y él solo deseaba que las cosas se detuvieran y lo dejaran respirar; con el fantasma de Jon Arryn en su mente decidió investigar y con cada paso que daba más intranquilo se sentía; llegó una nota de Winterfell diciendo que su hijo Bran por fin se había despertado, después de casi dos años cuando todos habían perdido la fe; descubrió al hijo bastardo del Rey, Gendry, se veía como un buen chico, fuerte y trabajador pero algo en él lo tenía nervioso, la chica Targaryen estaba embarazada y Robert quería asesinarla, y luego, como si necesitara más problemas, le llegó la noticia de que su esposa capturó a Tyrion Lannister que se encontraba pasando por Riverlands antes de ir a Casterly Rock. 

Y las cosas solo parecieron empeorar; fue solo gracias a un comentario distraído de su hija menor que encontró la causa de la muerte de su padre adoptivo; los hijos del Rey no eran suyos, eran bastardos Lannister. Bastardos de Cersei y Jaime Lannister.

Pero con la noticia de su esposa capturando al menor de los hijos Lannister, estaba cada vez más atareado. Trato de tener fe y por un momento en verdad creyó poder resolverlo sin problemas antes de que pasara a mayores, pero no contó con Lancel Lannister. El joven y estúpido chico creyó oportuno alzar las armas en nombre de su familiar. El chico lo había acorralado junto a sus hombres. Sus hombres estaban muertos y él herido.

Cuando se despertó en su cama, Sansa y Arya estaban a su lado; Sansa rezaba sin parar mientras Arya parecía a punto de saltar de su silla y golpear a alguien. No pudo siquiera hablar antes de volver a caer inconsciente. Cuando despertó de nuevo, Arya no se despegó de su lado mientras Sansa se encargaba de que fuera alimentado cada poco tiempo. 

Tenían que irse de King’s Landing. Nunca debieron dejar el Norte. 

Les comunicó su decisión a sus hijas y tuvieron reacciones mixtas. Trató de calmar a sus hijas pero ambas eran chicas difíciles. Sansa con su amor ciego por el príncipe Joffrey y deseos de ser reina, y Arya insistiendo en irse pero con Syrio Forel junto a ellos. Y entonces, el Rey Robert, primero en su hombre, murió por un jabalí de todas las jodidas cosas que pudieron matarlo. Y fue entonces cuando supo que tenía que actuar. Con Renly insistiendo en dar un golpe, Lord Baelish colocando a las capas doradas a su disposición, con Stannis fuera de la ciudad y la voluntad de Robert en su mano, Ned Stark hizo lo que creyó era lo mejor. 

Y le costó todo. 

Encerrado en su celda, hambriento, con la pierna herida y temblando del frío, Ned solo pudo pensar en su familia. Cuando Lord Varys llegó con su propuesta, Ned se negó al principio pero entonces recordó los suaves ojos de su hija mayor al mirarlo y las delicadas manos de su hija al cocer. Sus hijas, que estaban en algún lugar de la Fortaleza Roja, solas e indefensas. La imagen de los cuerpos de Elia, Rhaenys y Aegon le vino a la mente. Y fue solo por eso que aceptó manchar su honor y creencias. Ya lo hizo una vez, hacerlo de nuevo ya parecía no importar.

Lo primero que notó fue a su hija Sansa parada mansamente al lado de la reina. Su cabello estaba recogido en un complicado peinado, su vestido era de color durazno que él mismo mandó a hacer, se veía pálida y sus ojos estaban rojos. Se veía tan pequeña rodeada de los otros que Ned solo quería tomarla en sus brazos y decirle que todo estaría bien. Su hija menor siempre fue la más frágil, la más educada y la más dulce. 

No como…

Su mirada los recorrió a todos en busca de una mujer de cabello oscuro y ojos grises. Pero Arya no estaba. No fue sino hasta que alzó la vista al frente y noto a su hija mayor, sentada en una estatua, viéndolo fijamente. Su vestuario lo hizo pensar en que acaba de terminar sus lecciones; una túnica que le quedaba grande y ocultaba sus pocas curvas, pantalón oscuro y botas de cuero, su cabello estaba suelto y en su cadera estaba su delgada espada. Su corazón se estrujó. Su mirada, gris como una tormenta, lo observaba desolada. Nunca antes la había visto tan asustada. Gracias a los dioses que Yoren también la notó y no dudo en bajarla. Con Yoren estaría a salvo, como hombre de la Guardia Nocturna era fiel a sus hermanos, y la niña que tenía en brazos era la sobrina de uno. 

Ahora, solo tenía que asegurar que su hija Sansa estuviera a salvo.

Las palabras que lo condenaban como un traidor sabían ácido en su boca. Pero no era la primera vez que lo sentía. Recordó, en medio de su admisión, cuando era apenas un joven y reclamó la paternidad de un hijo que no era suyo. Todo en nombre de proteger a su familia. Y lo haría de nuevo.

Porque lo más importante siempre era su familia y en tiempos oscuros debían permanecer unidos. Porque era justo como todos los Stark antes de él sabían: 

El invierno se acerca. 

Notó a Yoren protegiendo a Arya con su cuerpo. 

Fue entonces que la espada cayó sobre su cuello. 

* * *

**POV Gendry**

Gendry era un bastardo, su padre era un desconocido y solo tenía vagos recuerdos de su madre. Era un bastardo pero no era malo. Sabía cómo ganarse la vida, como herrero tenía asegurada comida en su mesa y una cama donde dormir, más de lo que muchos otros tenían. Sabía que debía guardar sus opiniones y nunca debía faltarle el respeto a un noble. Al parecer, para los susceptibles nobles incluso mirarlos a los ojos era una falta de respeto. Lastimaba su frágil ego que un herrero cualquiera se atreviera a mirarlos. Imbéciles todos. Como si supieran algo. 

Era un gran herrero, incluso si lo decía él mismo. Su trabajo era el mejor del King’s Landing, siempre cumplía con sus plazos y nunca decía nada cuando algún noble pensaba que podía aprovecharse de él por su humilde nacimiento. Cumplía con su rol y no provocaba a nadie. Por eso fue toda una sorpresa cuando su maestro no dudó en venderlo a la Guardia Nocturna. Fue una sorpresa, pero sobre todo fue una gran traición. Se negó a hablarle y solo pudo seguir a los demás en silencio. 

Guardia Nocturna. Por unas cuantas monedas Gendry estaba condenado a una vida de congelarse el trasero todos los días. Con su casco de toro como su único recuerdo, se negó a mirar atrás. Al parecer la Guardia Nocturna no tenía estándares altos a la hora de buscar reclutas, dedujo viendo a sus compañeros de viaje. Gendry no se molestó en hablarles. No fue sino hasta que conoció a Arry que tuvo lo que podría ser un amigo. 

Arry, que era delgado, inquieto y parecía no poder dejar de fruncir el ceño. Se paraba tan recto como un noble y hablaba sorprendentemente bien, tenía la costumbre de morderse los labios y poseía una pequeña espada delgada. Su cabello le llegaba escasamente al cuello y era desigual. Normalmente nada en él haría que Gendry le dirigiera más de una mirada antes de seguir su camino, pero su fue actitud que lo mantuvo justo a su lado. El chico actuaba como si fuera el rey. No temía en mandar o dar una opinión. Gendry se preguntó si era el bastardo de algún noble y esa era la razón detrás de su seguridad. Pero sea lo que fuera, Gendry se quedó a su lado. 

No fue sino hasta que las Capas Doradas vinieron por él y fue Arry quien lo salvó que pudo mirar a su lado y ver a un confiable compañero. Mirando hacia atrás, ese pudo ser el día donde decidió inconscientemente que Arry era importante para él. Por supuesto, jamás se le ocurrió que el muchacho delgado y de facciones demasiado bonitas podría ser en realidad Arya Stark de Winterfell, la hija de la Mano del Rey. 

Hubo un instante donde Gendry creyó que su amistad se rompería, que Arya actuaría como había visto actuar a cientos de nobles y no le volvería a dirigir la palabra. Pero entonces Arya le dijo _“_ eres un toro estúpido” y lo empujó al barro. Soltó una carcajada mientras veía como Arya se alejaba enojada. 

Pensándolo un poco no pudo evitar sentirse en realidad como un estúpido. ¿Cómo no notó que Arya era una chica? Era demasiado bonita para ser hombre, no le crecía barba y su voz era demasiado aguda, incluso cuando trataba de hacerla más grave. Además de que nunca orinaba al frente de los demás y parecía esconderse para hacerlo. Incluso con el cabello corto, voz fingida y ropa que ocultaba su cuerpo, Arya era indudablemente una chica. Y una chica muy bonita. Una chica que era capaz de atravesarlo con su pequeña espada si alguna vez se lo decía.

Y era su amiga; mandona, enojona, feroz y leal. Todo eso era Arya Stark.

Se quedó a su lado. Era casi tan natural como respirar estarlo. Gendry nunca actuó diferente después de que supo su secreto y Arya no actuó como si quisiera que besara el piso por el que pisaba. Eran solo Gendry y Arya. Y Hot Pie, Lommy y Weasel, pero eso no importaba. 

Entonces fue cuando Yoren fue asesinado y tuvieron que huir. Sin Yoren podía ir donde quisiera, pero no podía imaginar irse sin Arya. Y Arya no iba a dejar atrás a los demás. Se dirigieron al Norte y solo podía esperar que todos sobrevivieran. Pero por supuesto, la vida lo odiaba y casi tuvo que esperar que fueran capturados y llevados a Harrenhal. Lommy estaba muerto y Weasel había huido. Solo quedaban él, Arya y Hot Pie.

Se hizo cargo de la herrería del lugar, Hot Pie estaba en las cocinas y Arya, aun escondiéndose, era el copero de Roose Bolton. Hacía su trabajo y Arya se aseguraba de visitarlo algunas veces en el día, a veces con comida. Se sentaba a un lado y lo observaba trabajar. Sus ojos grises le ponían nervioso. Demasiado sabios y atentos para alguien tan joven. Nunca lo diría en voz alta pero le gustaba su compañía, entre visitas le contó de su vida en el Norte. Lo honorable y bueno que era su padre, lo estricta que era su madre y como pasaba el tiempo con sus hermanos. Jon Snow se destacó entre todos. _Snow_. Un bastardo, igual que él. Era el hermano favorito de Arya. Algo se revolvió en su pecho al pensarlo.

Por las noches dormía junto a Hot Pie y Arya. Fue en unas de esas noches donde tuvieron que oír cómo violaban múltiples veces a varias mujeres. A su lado, Arya estaba inquietamente quieta. Inseguro, colocó una mano en su brazo. Sus ojos lo miraron y Gendry se sintió como si lo hubieran golpeado en el pecho. Arya se veía asustada. Arya nunca se asustaba, ella atacaba y maldecía, luego atacaba un poco más. Pero ahora, en medio de la noche, oyendo los gritos de las mujeres, Arya Stark se veía aterrada. 

No lo pensó. La tomó en brazos y trató de ocultar su cuerpo de la vista de cualquier otra persona. Nunca antes estuvo tan agradecido de su cuerpo alto y ancho como esa noche. Arya pareció dudar un momento antes de abrazarlo y ocultar la cabeza en su cuello. 

Su respiración cálida le erizó la piel y tuvo que luchar para no concentrarse en su cuerpo presionando contra el suyo. Los gritos pararon y todo se sumió en un silencio fantasmal. Fue solo gracias a eso que pudo escuchar el suave susurro de Arya.

-No dejes que me hagan eso –pidió con suavidad.

Algo en él se incendió. Quería tomar a Arya y huir donde nadie pudiera lastimarla. Quería tomar su martillo y quitarle la cabeza a cualquiera que se atreviera siquiera a mirarla mal. Quería protegerla de todo y todos. Pero no podía, así que solo le quedaba quedarse a su lado. 

-Nunca permitiré que te toquen –juró en voz baja Gendry- Duerme tranquila, yo estoy aquí. Yo te cuido

Si hubiera sido en algún otro momento, Arya probablemente trataría de matarlo por insinuar que no podía cuidarse sola. Pero esta vez, ella solo se acercó más y se relajó en sus brazos. 

Esa noche fue la que lo hizo ser consciente de lo mucho que significaba Arya para él. 

Se durmió con ella en brazos. Nunca antes había dormido mejor. A la mañana siguiente tuvieron que levantarse temprano para empezar con sus deberes, Arya le dirigió un suave “buenos días” y corrió a hacer su trabajo. En este punto, Gendry conocía muy bien a Arya, por lo que no le extrañó que no mencionara nada de la noche anterior. Lo dicho había sido dicho y eso era todo. Lo que no espero es que esa noche volviera a acurrucarse con él. No dijo nada, le permitió hacer lo que quisiera y por segunda noche consecutiva, tuvo a Arya Stark en sus brazos. Hot Pie le dirigía una mirada antes de darse la vuelta. A Gendry no le importó. Lo único que importaba es que Arya confiaba en él para protegerla cuando era más vulnerable. 

Y se volvió rutina. Dormían abrazados y seguían su día con normalidad. Por supuesto eso hizo que fuera consciente de cuándo llegaba su sangre de luna. Arya, con la cara más roja que nunca, siguió disculpándose a pesar de que Gendry le aseguraba de que no había problema. Y fue entre los dos que encontraron la manera de seguir ocultando su género a todos los demás. 

Cuando Arya habló de una forma de escapar de Harrenhal, Gendry estuvo un poco reacio. De alguna forma extraña y retorcida, estaba a gusto. Pero sabía que eso no dudaría, por lo que no dudo en hacer lo que Arya le decía.

Junto a Arya y Hot Pie, dejaron el tenebroso castillo detrás. Algo se retorció en su estómago cuando se enteró que Jaqen H’ghar ayudó. Y de nuevo, tuvo la oportunidad de dar media vuelta y dejarlos. Pero ahora la simple idea de dejarla le era ridícula. A donde iba Arya, iría él. 

Pero entonces la Hermandad sin Estandartes los capturó. Y no tardaron en descubrir quién era Arya. Decidieron llevarlo con su hermano, el Rey en el Norte, y cobrar una recompensa. Gendry quedó mudo. Durante todo este tiempo había olvidado convenientemente que la chica con la que dormía abrazado era una princesa. 

A Arya parece no importarle. Lo sigue buscando, seguía durmiendo con él, lo trataba como su igual. Es con Arya con quién podía reír y sentirse contento. Beric, Thoros, Harwin y los demás lo miran atentamente cuando creen que no lo nota. No les hace caso y sigue con lo suyo. A veces no todo es tan sencillo. Y todo gracias a Edric maldito Dayne. Con sus modales impecables, sonrisa amable, ropa cara y palabras pensadas, era lo que toda doncella pensaba cuando soñaban con caballeros nobles y valientes. Y a Arya le agradaba. Hablaban y hasta se reían juntos. Con cada risa el humor de Gendry se oscurecía más y más. 

Los otros lo notaron. Y no tardaron en empezar las burlas. Con cada burla, Gendry estaba más tentado en partirle la cara a alguien. A Dayne preferiblemente. Pero entonces llegaba la noche, donde todos se iban a dormir y Arya lo buscaba. Hablaban un rato, a veces de algo serio, otras solo charlaban casualmente, pero el día siempre terminaba con ellos dos un poco alejados de los demás, abrazados y dormidos junto al otro. 

Se ganó varias charlas de advertencia. Le recordaron que la persona que abrazaba tan casualmente era una princesa y el rey no estaría nada contento cuando se enterara de que un herrero bastardo se tomara tantas libertades con su hermana pequeña. Gendry lo sabía pero no cambió nada. Aún esperaba la hora de irse a dormir, aún buscaba su compañía. Aún era Arya la única que era capaz de hacerlo sonreír. 

Se calmó al ver que no era el único. Arya parecía encontrar lugar a su lado todo el tiempo, siempre buscaba que hablaran y era con él con quien buscaba consuelo. No fue sino hasta que llegaron a Acorn Hall que en realidad fue consciente de que la persona más importante para él era una princesa.

Ante la insistencia de Lady Smallwood, Arya fue llevada a bañarse y vestirse adecuadamente. Ellos mismos se limpiaron y les dieron algo de ropa nueva. Cuando volvió a ver a Arya el corazón dejó de latir por un segundo, antes de volver a latir tan fuerte que creyó que podría salirsele del pecho.

Arya estaba más limpia de lo que alguna vez la había visto. Su cabello aún corto le llegaba ahora a los hombros de forma desigual, estaba limpio y brillante, usaba un bonito vestido con adornos de bellotas, sin suciedad que la opacara su rostro se mostraba como realmente era. Sus ojos grises se notaban relajados después de un baño y parecía muy a gusto con Lady Smallwood. 

Viéndola así, tan pulcra y bien vestida, pudo ver a la princesa que se ocultaba tras una actitud fiera y palabras duras. ¿Y él? Seguía siendo el mismo herrero bastardo de siempre. Eso lo amargó y lo puso a la defensiva. No ayudó que todos parecían no poder quitarle la mirada de encima. Siempre fue evidente que Arya era bonita pero ahora lucía hermosa. Y por la mirada de Edric y los otros, no era el único que lo había notado. 

Arya era la princesa del Norte, Gendry solo un bastardo. 

Y fue por su mal humor y el rápido temperamento de Arya que terminaron rodando por el suelo y destruyendo el bonito vestido. Cuando la observo encima de él, gruñendo como un lobo, soltó una ruidosa carcajada. Arya lo miró desconcertada antes de soltar una risa propia. Y así, con él en el suelo y ella sentada sobre él, fue que los dos rieron hasta dolerles el estómago. Recibieron miradas, la mayoría disgustados y otras sabiondas. Todos parecieron saberlo antes que él.

Harwin y Beric le lanzaban miradas cada vez más pesadas conforme se acercaban a la corte del Norte. Pasaron muchas cosas pero siempre permaneció junto a Arya. Era una presencia constante, los demás aprendieron que solo con Arya era agradable y a los demás apenas los toleraba. Y entonces su peor pesadilla ocurrió: Arya desapareció. Como si el viento se la hubiera llevado. Gendry no dejó de buscar en toda la noche, gritó hasta que quedó ronco y buscó hasta casi desfallecer. Los demás lo tuvieron que obligar a volver.

Y eso lo enojó. Le enfureció que parecieran olvidar a Arya con tanta facilidad. Había desaparecido y a nadie parecía importarle. Su humor se agriaba con cada día que pasaba y se hacía más y más notoria la falta de Arya. Fue entonces que llegó la noticia de la Boda Roja. 

Conociendo a Arya como él la conocía, sabía que su principal deseo era volver con su familia. Había una gran posibilidad de que Arya estuviera allí en la Boda Roja. De que estuviera…

Destruyó todo lo que tenía al frente. Estruendos salían de la herrería, gritos de enojo e incluso su nuevo casco de toro salió volando por la puerta. Al final de la noche, la herrería estaba destrozada y en todo el lugar reinaba un silencio sepulcral. Nadie se atrevió a acercarse, a hablarle o siquiera a dejarse ver. Y así era mejor. Quería ver a Arya, a nadie más. 

Esa noche no logró dormir. Pasó todo el tiempo mirando al techo, sintiendo la falta de un cuerpo cálido junto al suyo. La cama era demasiado grande, tenía frío y extrañaba como Arya parecía gruñir entre sueños. Ya no había risas, ni sonrisas. No había una suave cama de plumas para él. Todo pareció tomar un giro oscuro sin ella a su lado. 

Era consciente de que no era una maravilla de compañía. Demonios, ni siquiera era una _buena_ compañía. Algo estaba roto en él. Arya tomó un pedazo de él y lo perdió junto a ella.

No, no era una buena compañía. Pero era un buen herrero. El recuerdo de Arya que lo motivaba a seguir. Y ahora como caballero, lo único que le quedaba era seguir mientras trataba de no perder la esperanza de su sobrevivencia. Porque si no lo hacía, estaba perdido. 

Era Ser Gendry de Acorn Hall.

E iba a encontrar a Arya Stark. Incluso si tenía que atravesar todo Westeros para hacerlo. 

* * *

**POV Jon**

Nunca debió dejar Winterfell.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que ese pensamiento lo invadía en uno de sus momentos más vulnerables. Pero Jon no era tonto, sabia que si se hubiera quedado en Winterfell Lady Catelyn le haría la vida imposible. 

Sin embargo, en el gran esquema de las cosas, Lady Catelyn solo era una leve molestia a comparación. Tantas cosas ocurrieron que le costaron quien era y lo que creía que sabía con certeza que si se hubiera quedado en su hogar de la infancia seguiría siendo una joven ingenua. Un niño de verano, como decía la Vieja Nan. 

¿Cuándo las cosas se salieron de control? ¿Cuándo fue que todo empezó a ir mal? Bueno, si le preguntan a Jon fue en el momento en que dejó a una niña de ojos grises detrás y no pudo volver a verla. Ese fue el momento en que todo se fue al demonio.

Parecía que fue hace toda una vida la última vez que vio a Arya, que pudo abrazarla y asegurarse de que estuviera a salvo. Ahora no podía asegurar nada, solo podía esperar. 

Su padre estaba muerto, Robb y su madre estaban muertos, Bran y Rickon estaban quien sabe donde, Sansa estaba en King’s Landing por todo lo que sabía y Arya… no había escuchado nada de Arya. Era como si se hubiera desvanecido. Y eso lo llenaba con una ira cegadora que le provocaba acabar con todo lo que tenía al frente. 

Quería gritar, golpear y exigir como se atreven a ignorar a Arya. ¡Arya! que era la más ruda entre las niñas, la más amable y la que más amaba. ¿Qué no sabían lo importante que es Arya? Ella era lo más importante.

El amor es la muerte del deber, le dijo el Maestre Aemon hace ya tanto tiempo. Y tenía razón.

Cuando se enteró de cómo Ramsay Bolton tenía a su hermanita fue como si algo se despertara en él. Un propósito. Nada más importaba que rescatar a su hermana. Al demonio la guardia, al demonio la gente libre, al demonio todo. Solo quería su corazón de vuelta. 

Y lo mataron por querer volver a sentirse en casa. 

Por supuesto, su muerte no había sido tan definitiva como se supone que debe ser morir. Cuando volvió a levantarse, sus ansias de rescatar a Arya sólo parecieron intensificarse.

Todo lo que importaba era ella.

Lo único que importaba era _ella_. 

Todos parecían estar divididos entre estar aterrados de él y querer hincarse ante él y proclamarlo un dios. Jon personalmente pensaba que los dos lados eran ridículos. Que le temieran no le importaba, tal vez así lo dejarían planear sin problemas innecesarios. Que quisieran alabarlo como un maldito dios solo lo hacía voltear los ojos y volver a sus asuntos. No era un dios, solo era un hombre en busca de su chica.

Cuando se corrió la voz de sus intenciones, algunas casas norteñas pusieron a su disposición sus soldados. Ocurrió lo que nunca antes había pasado: la Guardia Nocturna ya no era imparcial, tomó una postura y decidió luchar. 

La gente libre, bajo el comando de Tormund, eligieron seguirlo. 

Stannis Baratheon decidió ayudar a cambio de su lealtad, Jon aceptó. Si quería rescatar a Arya utilizará toda la ayuda que tuviera disponible. 

Ramsay, en su alto orgullo, no lo había tomado en serio. Incluso después de la carta que le envió a Jon, donde exigía a Arya, aun pensaba que no haría nada. 

Fue un asedio. Día y noche sus hombres permanecieron alrededor de Winterfell, no dejaban entrar a la comida, ni caballos, mensajes, nada. El mensaje fue claro: o te rindes o morirás de hambre. A Jon, a este punto, no le importaba que además de Ramsay hubieran otras personas sufriendo. Daños colaterales, una desgracia sin duda, pero necesarios. 

Había pasado toda una luna antes de que se diera señal alguna del castillo. Dos hombres lograron escabullirse y llegar a ellos. Ambos estaban delgados, los ojos se hundían en las cuencas, labios agrietados, pesadas y moradas bolsas se colocan debajo de sus ojos. Parecían a punto de desfallecer.

No eran muy importantes. Solo eran personas comunes que se vieron envueltos en una pelea más grande que ellos. Tenían hambre, tenían familia y estaban dispuestos a hacerlo lo que sea para no dejar morir a sus familias. Jon podía empatizar.

Jon y otros diez compañeros se escabulleron al castillo. En medio de la noche, con la luz de la luna llena sobre ellos, entraron al castillo que había sido profanado y robado por un traidor.

Fueron sombras errantes; silenciosos y letales. Asesinando a los guardias incluso antes de que advirtieran lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Todo el castillo estaba deteriorado, casi en ruinas. Los dos hombres le habían contando cómo se oían sollozos y llantos todas las noches provenientes de la habitación de Arya. Eso solo lo enfureció aún más. Casi podía sentir la cabeza del bastardo cediendo bajo sus manos. Arya, su Arya, era una chica dura. Nunca lloraba donde otros pudieran verla, le gustaba fingir ser mas fuerte que un caballero, y era de las que luchaba. Arya luchaba, gritaba y mordía, no lloraba. Para que Ramsay haya logrado que todo eso se desvaneciera y ya no le importará que la oyeron llorar… 

No quería imaginar que le había hecho a su hermanita. Si lo imaginaba, podía mandar el plan al demonio y correr hasta Ramsay. 

Mataron a todos los guardias, solo faltaba el propio Ramsay.

Lo encontraron en el solar de su padre. Verlo sentado en donde Ned Stark se sentaba, solo agravó su enojo. Ese momento fue uno en que Jon solo podía describir como pérdida de la consciencia. No recuerda haber tomado la decisión de lanzarse encima de él, solo recuerda tenerlo en el piso. Recuerda cómo su puño sonaba cada vez que chocaba contra el bastardo. Recuerda cómo se empaño en su sangre y como solo podía verlo hiriendo a Arya. Eso siguió un rato antes de que uno de los hombres se atreviera a recordarle que debían salir. El rostro de Ramsay era irreconocible; roto, cortado y lleno de sangre. 

Con el bastardo capturado, mandó a sus hombres a abrir las puertas. 

Estaban en medio de un pasillo cuando Ramsay se atrevió a hablar.

-Miren quien vino, si no es otro que el bastardo de Ned Stark. Dime bastardo, ¿trajiste a mi novia? 

La cabeza de Ramsay chocó contra la pared cuando Jon chocó su puño contra su nariz. Su nariz y cráneo crujieron de manera horrible. A Jon no le importó. 

Cuando llegaron al patio las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par. Sus soldados entraban y empezaban a atar a los soldados Bolton. En un momento había toda una multitud; todos hacían un trabajo terrible disimulando como observaban a Ramsay, unos parecían sorprendidos, otros asustados pero la mayoría se veía satisfecha. Jon inspeccionó la multitud antes de encontrar a quien buscaba. 

-Satin ¡ven! - dio otra mirada- usted también,Sir Davos

Ambos hombres no dudaron en trotar hacia él.

-¿En que podemos ayudar? - preguntó Sir Davos.

-Ahora que el castillo es nuestro, no hay necesidad que la gente sufra más. Encárguense de que toda persona consiga una porción de comida. Dale prioridad a niños y ancianos

-Por supuesto -respondió Satin.

Ambos hombres salieron apresurados a cumplir sus órdenes. Técnicamente ya no era el Lord Comandante. Pero no lo mencionaría hasta que todo estuviera en orden. 

En medio del patio se hallaba un poste. No era necesario ser un genio para saber para qué era utilizado teniendo a un Bolton como rehén.

Arrastró a Ramsay y lo sujetó por las manos. Sin sus manos, estaba obligado a arrodillarse frente a Jon. Sus escalofriantes ojos lo miraban fijamente. En medio del rojo de la sangre que le cubría la cara, el casi blanco de sus ojos era escalofriante. El lugar pareció caer en un silencio absoluto mientras observaban atentamente a Jon y a Ramsay.

-¿Dónde está? - se limitó a preguntar Jon. No sabía si podía hablar más sin perder el control. 

Ramsay lo miraba con una asquerosa sonrisa burlona. Jon tuvo que apretar los puños a su costado para evitar volver a golpearlo. 

-¿Dónde está quién? 

Jon solo lo miró en silencio.

Ramsay soltó una carcajada que hizo que algunos a su alrededor se estremecieran. Su risa estaba llena de burla, desprecio y locura. 

-¿Buscas a la pequeña Arya? Bueno, sabrás tanto como yo -Ramsay escupió al suelo y lo que pareció un diente salió de su boca - Desapareció junto a mi juguete -su mirada adquirió una fingida especulación - Quién sabe, tal vez están follando en lo profundo del bosque

Ramsay no vio a Jon venir. Su cabeza chocó contra el poste, sintió un peso en su pierna izquierda. Y entonces hubo una fuerte patada y un crujido. Ramsay soltó un grito involuntario. 

Jon había partido su pierna. 

Todos estaban tan quietos como estatuas, no se atrevían siquiera a hacer un ruido fuerte. 

-Lo repetiré una última vez -Proclamó Jon con una voz lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo oyeran en todo el patio - ¿Donde está Arya?

Ramsay se limitó a verlo.

Jon soltó una risa. No una risa divertida, sino más bien una risa oscura y casi cruel. 

-Bien, que así sea - dijo Jon. 

Jon se posicionó a un lado de Ramsay. Todos podían verlo: ensangrentado, con una pierna rota y sangrando por la nariz, todo eso mientras se arrodillaba ante Jon. 

-Ramsay Snow -Jon dijo adrede lo último, sabía que el bastardo odiaba que le recordaban su estado de nacimiento, pero en ese momento lo único que quería era hacerlo sufrir. Por la mirada en su cara, lo logró - Tu familia traicionó a la Casa Stark, ayudó al asesinato de Robb Stark, el Rey en el Norte, confabulando junto a la Casa Frey para quedarte con el señorío de Guardián del Norte. Por tus crímenes contra la Casa Stark, por tus crímenes contra el norte y su gente. Yo, Jon Snow, Lord comandante de la Guardia Nocturna, te sentencio a morir

Que se diga lo que quieran de Jon Snow, pero había aprendido muy bien de su padre.

Con el lugar en silencio y los ojos de Ramsay fijos en él, Jon solo pudo ver al abusador de su hermana. Eso fue todo lo que necesito para desenvainar Longclaw y de un solo golpe, hacer rodar la cabeza de Ramsay Bolton por la nieve. 

Todos a su alrededor parecieron soltar un suspiro colectivo.

Pero eso no le importó. Todo lo que había hecho, y aún no tenía a Arya.

* * *

Jon Stark era el Guardián en el Norte. 

Después de deshacerse de Ramsay y volver a poner las cosas en orden, Jon había pasado su lugar como Lord Comandante. El voto exige toda una vida de servicio, Jon ya había cumplido. 

Su lugar ya no estaba en la Guardia Nocturna.

Pero entonces ¿dónde estaba su lugar? Fácil, con Arya. Pero nadie sabía dónde estaba. Le contaron como ella y un sirviente escaparon. Eso era más parecido a la Arya que recordaba. Pero saber que ese sirviente el Theon Greyjoy lo hizo desear tomar un caballo y buscarla desesperadamente. Le hablaron de cómo, en medio de su sufrimiento, Arya y Theon parecían encontrar consuelo en el otro. Eso hizo que algo removiera en su estómago. 

No podía imaginar a Arya perdonando a Theon, gracias a él Bran y Rickon debieron huir de su hogar. Pensar que Arya estaba lo suficientemente desesperada como para recurrir a un traidor le daba náuseas. 

Tenía cientos de cosas que hacer, pero solo podía pensar en Theon y Arya juntos.

Stannis Baratheon fue quien lo legitimó como un Stark y el auténtico Guardián en el Norte. Tenía todo lo que alguna vez quiso; ser un Stark verdadero y ser el Guardián en el Norte, pero aún se sentía incompleto.

Con un Guardián en el Norte que había jurado lealtad, Stannis tomó a sus soldados y se marcharon. 

Fueron muchas lunas donde se concentró en la restauración de Winterfell. Poco a poco el hogar en que había crecido se podía divisar cada vez más. Y entonces llegó alguien que jamás pensó en volver a ver. 

Rickon Stark se presentó más salvaje que nunca.

Su cabello era largo y andrajoso, vestía ropa salvaje y junto a él lo acompañaban Shaggydog y una mujer salvaje llamada Osha. Verlo fue un golpe de emociones para Jon. 

Caminó lentamente hacia el joven niño. Ghost, a su lado, se acercaba a su propio hermano. 

Rickon lo miró atentamente antes de mirarlo confundido.

-¿Papá? 

Algo se rompió en Jon. 

Llegó ante el niño y lo atrajo en un abrazo casi sofocante.

-Lo siento, Rickon. No soy Ned Stark. Soy Jon, tu hermano mayor

Rickon solo dudo un momento antes de devolverle el abrazo. A un lado, Ghost y Shaggydog celebraban a su forma. Jon miró hacia la mujer, que lo veía atentamente, casi parecía lista para atacar en cualquier momento. 

Desde ese momento Rickon pareció no despegarse de su lado. A Jon no le molestó. Después de tanto tiempo, tener familia cerca era reconfortante.

A veces iban al patio y entrenaban juntos. En medio de tanto caos, sus sesiones de entrenamiento con Rickon fueron un bálsamo relajante. Entrenar con Rickon fue volver a otro tiempo; donde era más joven y entrenaba con otro pelirrojo de su edad. 

La presencia de su hermano fue tanto un alivio como un dolor constante; se sentía feliz de tener a su familia cerca, pero verlo era recordar todo lo que había perdido. Ocasionalmente no podía mirarlo a los ojos.

Solo habían pasado dos semanas desde la llegada de Rickon cuando llegó un cuervo anunciando la llegada de Daenerys Targaryen y como quería que todo Westeros le doblara la rodilla. No más leyó la nota, Jon hizo una mueca. Después de toda una vida de ser humillado, que le exigieran arrodillarse no le agradaba ni un poco. Además, tenía cosas más importantes por las que preocuparse.

Pasó otra luna, y el castillo estaba casi en su antigua gloria. Pero por otro lado, seguía estancado con el tema de los muertos. ¿Cómo se vence a la muerte? Jon no lo sabía y eso le quitaba horas de sueño. Fue casi cuando Jon estaba entrando en una fase de desespero que Bran Stark llegó a mitad del día.

Y no llegó solo, junto a él llegaron Meera y Jojen Reed con, obviamente, Summer de compañía. Los tres muchachos lucían delgados y descuidados. Igual que Rickon, se aventuraron a tierras más allá del muro y había dejado mella en su cuerpo. 

El grito de Rickon fue quien le advirtió de la llegada de su otro hermano menor. 

Jon casi no podía creerlo. Después de todo este tiempo, era como si los Stark decidieron por fin aparecer y volver a ser lo que eran antes: una manada unida. Y sin embargo, Jon aún se sentía perdido, incompleto. 

Pasaron otras dos lunas donde se libró una batalla entre Stannis Baratheon y Daenerys Targaryen. Cuando Daenerys ganó, varias casas juraron su lealtad. El norte permaneció neutral. Durante ese tiempo Bran, Rickon y Jon se acostumbraron a tener familia de nuevo. Comían siempre juntos, Rickon y el entrenaban mientras Bran observaba con Jojen y Meera a su lado. Fue casi como los viejos tiempos. _Casi._ Los enormes huecos de personas faltantes eran imposibles de llenar. 

Con Bran llegaron noticias desagradables, entre ellas del Rey de la Noche. Ahora sabía que tanto el acero valyrio como el drangonlass podrían acabar con los muertos, necesitaban armamento y rápido. La vida era más o menos tranquila en el Norte cuando Daenerys Targaryen llegó junto a su séquito. 

Los Dothraki eran salvajes que parecían querer huir del frío, los inmaculados eran casi como estatuas vivientes. A Jon le recordaban demasiado a los Caminantes Blancos como para sentirse tranquilo y los evitó lo mejor posible.

Cuando la Reina Dragón entró por la puerta, Jon permaneció en su lugar; estoico y frío. Al parecer a la reina no le gusto, si la mirada que le dio decía algo. Winterfell no se arrodilló, y lo notó.

-Así que tu eres el Guardián en el Norte. Jon Stark -Declaró simplemente. Sus ojos violeta lo observaban atentos, en busca de cualquier emoción. Jon no mostró ninguna. 

-Y tu la supuesta reina 

Daenerys entrecerró los ojos hacia él.

-¿Supuesta?

-La última vez que revise Cersei Lannister se sentaba en el Trono de Hierro

Antes de que pudiera responder, un hombre trotó hacia ellos; bajito, con una espesa barba. Jon no tardó en reconocerlo. Era Tyrion Lannister. El hombre lucía el emblema de la Mano de la Reina en el pecho.

-Y es precisamente por eso que estamos aquí, querido amigo -declaró Tyrion acercándose. Le dirigió una larga mirada, tan larga que Jon pensó que estaba viendo a otra persona en vez de a él - Ha pasado un tiempo

-Uno muy largo -respondió Jon

Tyrion dio una risa seca.

-Oh, sí. La última vez que te vi era un chico verde e ingenuo. Y ahora mírate -los desiguales ojos de Tyrion lo miraron con una sonrisa, Jon se sorprendió a sí mismo devolviéndosela - El Guardián en el Norte. Pienso… que te ha ido bastante bien

Jon sonrió burlonamente

-Se podría decir lo mismo de ti, Mano de la Reina

Los dos compartieron una sonrisa ante la mirada dura de Daenerys.

-Jon -comenzó Tyrion -hablemos, te explicaremos todo y luego podrás decirnos lo que piensas. No te precipites ¿esta bien? 

Jon no pudo hacer otra cosa que no fuera soltar un suspiro.

-Bien, solo espero que no me salgas con alguna tontería

-¿Alguna vez lo he hecho? 

Al final del día Jon llegó a varias conclusiones: primera, no soportaba el aire de grandeza de Daenerys Targaryen y su insaciable necesidad de repetirle cientos de veces que doblara la rodilla. Gracias a los dioses por Tyrion, que fue el que apaciguar sus ánimos y logró llevar la conversación; segunda, no le agradaba nada los Dothraki o los inmaculados y estaba ansioso por su partida; tercera, que Daenerys requerirá de testimonios de Tormund, Val y algunos otros hombres de la Guardia Nocturna para creerle sobre el Rey de la Noche, lo sacó de quicio; y cuarta, que Daenerys prometiera todo el dragonglass de Dragonstone a cambio de su lealtad le quitó el respeto que tenía por ella. Era una lucha entre vivos y muertos, no era por casa, honor o tierras.

Cuando logró escabullirse a su solar para tener un momento a solas tenía una gran migraña que solo empeoraba su ánimo. El golpe en la puerta solo le provocó querer echar a la otra persona. Pero eso no era lo correcto, por lo que Jon tomó una larga inhalación antes de permitir entrar a su inesperado invitado.

Tyrion Lannister entró con vino y copas. Se sentó a su lado mientras servía un poco de vino y se lo ofrecía.

-Pareces necesitarlo más que yo

Jon tomó un sorbo antes de dejar la copa en la mesa. 

-¿Necesitas algo, Tyrion?

-¿Debo de necesitar algo para poder hablar contigo?

-Últimamente todos parecen necesitar algo de mi 

Tyrion lo observó atentamente.

-Haz cambiado - dijo Tyrion. Jon podía ver claramente el pesar en sus ojos. Lo ignoró. 

-¿No todos lo hemos hecho? -replicó en su lugar.

-Buen punto -Tyrion dio un largo sorbo a su vino. Parecía estar meditando, Jon dejó que pensara mientras el mismo se internaba en sus pensamientos. Tenía tanto que hacer en tan poco tiempo, y muy pocos ánimos para hacerlo. Solo de pensarlo lo estresaba. Solo quería un momento de tranquilidad, donde no se esperara nada de él, donde no fuera el Lord Comandante, el Guardián del Norte, el Lobo Blanco y más, solo Jon. Pero ser _solo_ Jon no era posible, no necesitaban a Jon, necesitaban a su líder. El Norte necesitaba a su Guardián, no a un hombre cansado.

Hace mucho que no era solo Jon. La última vez que alguien lo vio sin dobles intenciones o necesitando algo de él, fue antes de marcharse, con Arya. Todo parecía que siempre se reducía a ella. Arya siempre fue la única que lo quiso sin peros. Incluso Robb ocasionalmente lo trataba como un inferior. Nunca Arya.

Y la única persona con la que podía ser el mismo no estaba.

Parecieron horas antes de que Tyrion se atreviera a romper el silencio entre los dos. 

-¿Es verdad lo que dicen los rumores? 

-¿Qué dicen los rumores? -replicó Jon.

Tyrion bajo su copa y pareció extrañamente serio con sus palabras.

-Que te mataron en la Guardia Nocturna por querer derrocar a Ramsay. Que caíste sobre él como un demonio vengativo. Que… que tu mismo lo mataste por casarse con tu hermana

Jon sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-No era mi hermana

Tyrion se mostró sorprendido ante su admisión. Algo se removió en sus ojos, algo que Jon no pudo interpretar. 

-¿Qué?

-Cuando Bran llegó me lo aclaro todo, eso junto a lo que decían los sirvientes bastó para saber que la mujer que se casó con Ramsay Bolton no era mi hermana. Alguien… -sabía las palabras, pasó lunas dirigiéndolas, aceptándolas y luego resignándose, pero no las hacia mas sencillas o menos dolorosas - Alguien suplanto a Arya. Dejé la guardia, me mataron, volví, reclute a todo un ejército e incluso mate al bastardo, pero no era Arya. Todo… por nada

Y eso era lo que faltaba; Arya. Todo lo que había hecho fue por Arya. No hubo momento en que no pensara en ella. En que no deseara estar junto a ella. Y cuando por fin creyó poder cumplir su deseo, todo resultó ser una farsa. Dolía como una herida abierta. Como si le hubieran sacado el corazón y lo estrujaran. Tenía todo lo que alguna vez quiso, pero sin Arya no valía la pena.

-No creo que fuera por nada -dijo Tyrion - Winterfell es de los Stark de nuevo. Tus hermanos están de vuelta. Estoy seguro de que Arya estaría muy contenta de verlos juntos

Eso lo enfado. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Cómo podía osar asumir algo de Arya? ¿Qué sabría él de su hermanita? Nadie la conocía como Jon, nadie.

-¿Y tú qué sabrás? -replicó Jon. Su tono oscuro y mirada enojada le dijeron lo suficiente a Tyrion como para saber que estaba pisando hielo delgado. 

Tyrion sonrió indulgente y reveló algo que hizo que el pecho de Jon se sintiera casi aplastado. 

-Olvidas que yo pase junto a ella dos años en King’s Landing. Ya sabes, antes de que todo se fuera al demonio

Jon lo miró, casi obsesivamente. Durante algo del tiempo en que estuvo separado de Arya, el hombre frente a él la veía constantemente.

-¿La conociste? -preguntó en un tono casi herido Jon.

Tyrion lo miró casi como si entendiera el dolor que sentía. 

-Imposible no hacerlo. Una dama que se pavonea de arriba a abajo con una espada en la cintura es difícil de pasar por alto. Eso junto a su incapacidad de ser sutil la hicieron todo un chisme en la capital

Y eso fue suficiente para traer a la cara de Jon la sonrisa más sincera que había dado en largo tiempo. Una parte de él se sintió liviano, aliviado de tener noticias de Arya.

-Espada…

-Sí, una espada -confirmó Tyrion viéndolo atentamente -Una pequeña y delgada espada que tenía un nombre de lo más inusual

Un calor se extendió por todo el cuerpo de Jon. Calentándolo hasta que llegó a su corazón. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no sintió frío.

-Aguja -susurró Jon.

-¿Así que la conoces?

Jon sonrió. Pensar en que Arya aferrándose a su regalo lo devolvió a esa época de niñez e inocencia. No debería extrañarle, siempre fue Arya la que lograba animarlo. E incluso sin ella presente, aun lo hacia. 

-Claro que sí. Yo se la regale -Tyrion lo miró, esperando continuación. Normalmente no le gustaba charlar pero cuando era Arya casi parecía no poder parar - Antes de separarnos hice que el herrero la hiciera. Entrenamos con espadas de madera antes y pensé que era hora de que tuviera su propia espada. Se la di apenas unos momentos antes de partir

-Bueno, no se separaba de esa espada, para que sepas

Tyrion dio otro sorbo de su bebida.

-¿Hablabas con ella? 

Tyrion se encogió de hombres de una manera tan casual que no podía ser sincera.

-Algunas veces. Era una persona de opiniones, algo difícil de encontrar allí por lo que a veces nos reunimos a charlar

Jon se avergonzó al notar que la envidia lo invadía. Era bueno que Arya tuviera amigos, así no estaba sola y tenía a alguien que la protegiera. Era solo… solo que quería ser él quien estuviera con ella.

-Me contó de su vida aquí. Hablamos de las leyendas de los niños del bosque. Me hablo de ti

Eso llamó la atención de Jon. Su cabeza se alzó con tal rapidez que pareció sorprender a Tyrion.

-¿De mi? ¿Qué dijo sobre mí? -Jon ya había pasado el momento de avergonzarse por su tono desesperado, solo quería saber.

-Me contó de cómo pasaban los días juntos, de cómo entrenaban y, sobre todo, me contó que tú eras su favorito. Quiero decir, no lo dijo explícitamente pero era obvio, cualquier con medio cerebro podía verlo. Solo mencionarte le alegraba el día

Jon solo pudo sonreír en respuesta.

* * *

Dejó a Bran encargado de Winterfell. Junto a él, los Reed y Satin prometieron encargarse de todo mientras no estaba. Tuvo un momento duro con Rickon cuando le informó de su necesidad de irse. Jon lo entendió, la última vez que lo dejaron junto a Bran su familia murió y tuvo que huir de su hogar. Entre él y Bran pudieron calmarlo. Con la promesa de volver, pudo partir.

King’s Landing estaba a un mes de Winterfell. Y si fuera por Jon haría de ese mes el más largo posible. No le importaba quién se sentará en el Trono de Hierro. Le importaba ganarle a los muertos. Ayudar a Daenerys era la única forma de unir a todas las casas de Westeros y vencer al Rey de la Noche, y por eso lo hizo. 

Jon no permitió que Daenerys creyera que podía mandar a la gente libre, por lo que habló con Tormund y acordaron que el hombre salvaje y su comunidad mantendrían Winterfell segura durante su partido. Cuando tanto la reina como Sir Jorah preguntaron por su ausencia se limitó a decir que el Trono de Hierro no significaba nada para la gente libre. Naturalmente, no le gustó. 

Algunas casas del norte mandaron sus soldados y ahora dirige un ejército compuesto por Glover, Umber, Manderly, Mormont, Dustion y otras más. Incluso Lord Reed se unió y considerando que no había dejado su hogar desde La Rebelión de Robert, fue un gesto que aprecio. No eran muchos, todos sabían que la verdadera pelea se libraría en el Norte y no querían arriesgarse. Ante la considerable falta de soldados, Tyrion lo miró con una ceja alzada y murmullo por lo bajo

-Igual de tercos por lo que veo

Jon sabía de quién hablaba. Se sintió muy satisfecho con la comparación.

Llevaban unos días de viaje cuando se unieron a ellos el ejército Tyrell y, para sorpresa de todos, un pequeño grupo de soldados Lannister al mando de Jaime Lannister. Ambos ejércitos viajaban juntos y fueron fácilmente vistos. 

Los ánimos decayeron en un segundo. Jon hizo una señal a sus hombre, todos se quedaron apartados y listos para interferir solo si no tenían otra opción. Se convocó a una reunión. Y dejando a cargo a Howland Reed, tuvo que aceptar estar en presencia de personas que no conocía y no confiaba. 

Cuando entró a la tienda donde sería la reunión, un silencio cayó sobre el lugar.

Jon miró a cada uno.

Habían improvisado una mesa en forma de U, cada lugar y asiento correspondía a su lugar como lores. Siendo el del Norte, era el último de una fila.

Jon pudo identificar emblemas e intuir rostros: la más alejada además de él mismo eran los Martell, Arianne Martell se sentaba en su lugar con una sonrisa insinuante. Era seguida por los Tyrell, el hombre que representaba a su casa era guapo y se notaba alto. Una mujer enorme con armadura se sentaba al lado del chico Tyrell, a Jon le tomó un momento recordar a los Tarth, debía ser Brienne de Tarth, sin Baratheon la mujer debía ser la única representante de Stormlands. Al lado de la mujer, estaba Jaime Lannister, quien lo observaba con inquietante atención. Después le siguió otra mujer, Jon tuvo que controlarse para no fruncir el ceño abiertamente; la que solo podía ser Asha Greyjoy se sentaba muy tranquila en su lugar. Por la mirada que le dirigió la mujer, y otros más a su alrededor, no hizo muy buen trabajo ocultando su desagrado. 

El emblema de los Tully fue fácilmente identificable, en el asiento del los Tully se sentaba el que solo podía ser Blackfish por el emblema en su armadura. Jon siguió de largo e ignoró al hombre. A su lado estaba Petyr Baelish, el representante del Valle viendo que Lord Robin Arryn era apenas un niño. Y finalmente, la silla vacía al lado del pequeño hombre debía ser para él, como Guardián del Norte y Lord de Winterfell.

En la mitad de todas las casas, estaba Daenerys Targaryen junto a su mano, Tyrion Lannister. Detrás de ambos haciendo guardia estaban Grey Worm y Sir Barristan. 

Sin molestarse en mirar a nadie en particular se dirigió a su asiento y solo dio un asentimiento cuando Lord Baelish lo saludo demasiado amigablemente.

-Indudablemente eres el hijo de tu padre. Tienes su misma… actitud -proclamó Baelish con una sonrisa de serpiente en su rostro. 

-Lord Baelish, es bueno conocerlo -respondió Jon, notando como su conversación traía la atención de algunos - Tengo entendido que además de a mi padre también conoció a mi tío, Brandon Stark

Jon oyó resoplidos de risa. La cara del hombre a su lado cambió a una fingida amabilidad. Jon lo ignoró. Se sentía increíblemente incómodo. No tenía nada en común con esta gente, a él no le importaba el trono, ni sucesiones, solo quería vivir. Su propia apariencia física lo distinguía de los demás: su ropa era negra, de pies a cabeza, incluso su capa. El único color que usaba era el gris del lobo huargo en el pecho de su coraza. 

Los demás, especialmente el Tyrell, optaron por ropa más colorida. Era un lobo entre serpientes.

Durante la reunión permaneció en silencio, dejando que los demás decidieran. No quería ser desagradable, pero no podía importarle menos. Sintió ojos sobre él y mirando por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver al chico Tyrell (que ahora sabía era el hermano mayor y heredero, Willas) mirándolo, Jaime Lannister también le dirigía miradas intermitentes e incluso Tyrion pareció observarlo de vez en cuando.

Al final, acordaron un asedio. Se ubicarían alrededor de King’s Landing hasta que Cersei cediera. Si no lo hacía, forzarían la entrada y lo tomarían la capital por las malas. Los dragones eran el último recurso. Conociendo a Cersei Lannister, los dragones serán usados. 

Jon no dijo nada. Y varios lo notaron. Le dirigieron miradas curiosas. Jon imaginó que debía ser toda una vista; vestido de negro de pies a cabeza, en silencio y con una cara naturalmente seria. 

Fue cuando estaba dándose por concluida la reunión que un hombre entró a toda prisa. Cuando vio como todos en la sala lo observaban se puso pálido, luego rosa y luego algo verde mientras corría hacia Blackfish. Susurró algo rápido en su oído. Todos observaron como Blackfish lo miraba increíblemente sorprendido, incluso llegando al punto de abrir la boca y no soltar palabra. 

-¿Algo que quisieran compartir, Lord Brynden? -preguntó Tyrion mirando curioso entre los dos hombres.

Blackfish miró al enano antes de dirigir la mirada hacia una persona en particular; él. Jon se enderezó en su lugar mientras veía como todos seguían la mirada del hombre y la colocaron en él.

-Han atacado los Gemelos -empezó diciendo Blackfish como si aún no creyera lo que él mismo decía- La Hermandad sin Estandartes fue liderada por una mujer montada en un lobo huargo

Jon sintió como empezaba a sudar frío.

Veía sin parpadear al hombre a un lado de él. No fue el único que lo hacía. Jaime, Willas y Tyrion parecían igual de interesados.

Blackfish siguió hablando mientras Jon, en su mente, ya hacía planes para tomar el primer caballo y salir corriendo. 

-Se ha mandado un cuervo. Decía “El invierno ha llegado por la Casa Frey” -Sus ojos azules se clavaron en los de Jon - Arya Stark lideraba el allanamiento. Ya no existe la Casa Frey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Datos: 
> 
> Dato 1 - ¿Notaron como Willas parecía creer que era súper discreto y que nadie sabía de su atracción por Arya? Jajaja cuando la realidad es que todos los demás sabían porque era de lo más obvio y el Tyrell convencido de que era el maestro del disimulo.
> 
> Dato 2 - Escribir POV Gendry fue realmente complicado, espero haberle hecho justicia. 
> 
> Dato 3 – Después del Jonrya, el Gendrya es mi ship favorito. ¿Se notó?
> 
> Dato 4 – Pensé que, viendo que Arya no aguanto hambre o fue esclavizada en sus años de crecimiento, era posible que tuviera un crecimiento normal. Y no atrofiado por todo lo que tuvo que vivir tan temprano en su vida.
> 
> Dato 5 – Amo a Maisie Williams, ella es absolutamente asombrosa. Y adoro como interpretó a Arya en la serie. Sin embargo, ella no es quien se me viene a la cabeza cuando pienso en Arya. Para mí, Arya es Millie Brady. Millie interpreta a Aethelflaed en The Last Kingdom. 
> 
> Dato 6 - En esta ocasión retrate a un Jon más oscuro ¿Qué les parece? ¿les gusta? 
> 
> Al final, esta versión de la historia resulto ser mucha mas larga de lo que pensé. Así que hora me vi en la obligación de dividirlo en tres partes. O si no tal vez se aburrían de leer algo tan largo. La próxima partes es la tercera y ya la ultima. 
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció el encuentro entre Gendry, Jon, Jaime, Willas y Tyrion? 
> 
> Si tienen alguna sugerencia sobre lo que podría pasar en la siguiente parte no duden en dejarla en los comentarios. Siempre los leo.


End file.
